


○~Sobrenatural~○ (Vol. 1)

by Evitxuu2_Creative



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitxuu2_Creative/pseuds/Evitxuu2_Creative
Summary: ¿Qué es lo más raro que le puede pasar a una persona en su fase de adolescente en un instituto? ¿Que un alumno irresponsable acuda a tiempo a clases? ¿Que los profesores insulten de manera cortante a los alumnos? ¿Que alguien aparezca con la cabeza metida en la taza del váter?Descúbrelo tú mismo.(Lo de fandom tenía que rellenarlo sí o sí. De ahí es que pone Undertale.)
Kudos: 2





	1. ¿Rarezas?

Una joven de pelo castaño se mantenía dormida en su cuarto.  
Sudor frío corría por su frente.  
¿A caso se estaba agitando un bote de tinta, situado encima de su escritorio?  
De pronto, un sonido familiar para ella le obligó a abrir los ojos.

\- ¡CLASES!

Gritó de pronto, antes de volver a tirarse de golpe a la almohada.  
El ruido que causó algo de cristal rompiéndose fue suficiente como para espabilarle de nuevo.

\- Mierda, mierda... Otra vez no...

Maldijo por lo bajo. Podía ver tinta negra correr por el suelo, como si buscase a aquella chica.

\- Qué asco. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

Dijo para luego tocar aquel líquido con la mano, la cual lo absorbió como si fuera agua.

\- Hala, arreglado. Menos mal que esto ya me lo sé, casi como los cristianos el "Padre Nuestro".

Dijo orgullosa de haber arreglado aquel desastre.  
Se frotó los ojos, recordando lo que acababa de soñar.

\- Ugh... qué sueño más extraño... ¡Maldición! Voy a llegar tarde.

Exclamó antes de correr hacia su armario y coger su ropa habitual.

Los lectores pensarían que esto iba a ser una buena escena de una chica cambiándose de ropa, pero está censurada porque la chica es menor de edad.

Ya habiéndose preparado para la rutina de cualquier joven, procedió a coger su mochila, colocársela en la espalda y salir de su casa, camino al instituto.

Una vez en el instituto caminó hacia su aula. De pronto, alguien le acorraló contra la pared.

\- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Celina Lavin.  
\- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Kira Smith.

La de ojos color miel gruñó, manteniéndose para no estampar su puño contra el de Celina.

\- Tsk. Solo quería hablar contigo.  
\- ¿Te me vas a declarar por fin?

Kira alzó una ceja, expresando fastidio y odio al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí, te voy a confesar algo... Pero no mis sentimientos, precisamente.  
\- Ooohhh, ¿qué será eso tan sumamente importante que me querrá decir "su majestad"?

Hizo una reverencia sarcástica. Obviamente le daba igual las posibles consecuencias que aquello podía conllevar.

\- Mira, C. No estoy aquí para partirte la cara, así que ven conmigo.

Celina alzó una ceja. Fue culpa de Kira el que la gente empezara a llamarle C. No odiaba ese apodo, para nada. Pero le fastidiaba que hubiera sido "la Reina del Instituto" quien se lo hubiese puesto. Porque, que una amiga te ponga un mote te pone contento. Pero, ¿si te lo pone el bully de turno? Es obvio que no le vas a encontrar el mínimo sentido, a pesar de que a partir de ese momento te quedes con ese mote, solo porque el bully popular y más temido de todo el edificio te lo ha puesto.

Volviendo a la historia.  
Kira le agarró del brazo a Celina y se la llevó al desván del instituto.  
Allí la tiró al suelo, como si la obligase a arrodillarse ante ella.

\- ¡No me pienso arrodillar frente a los que no lo merecen!

Protestó, recibiendo como reacción de la bully, un chasquido de su lengua.

\- Cálmate, ¿quieres?  
\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Estamos a oscuras, en un sitio frío y húmedo, que quién sabe cuánto tiempo lleva sin ser visitado, con algún que otro bicho, probablemente pululando de un lado a otro, ¿y pretendes que me calme?

La de ojos miel solo miró fijamente a su contraria.

\- ¿Qué miras? Ya sé que no soy de las personas más atractivas, pero tampoco creo llamar tanto la atención.  
\- Uhm... Interesante... Parece que no soy la única, para nada.

La de ojos marrones se levantó bruscamente, mirando alertada a su contraria.

\- ¿Qué dices?  
\- Lo que oyes. No eres la única rara aquí.  
\- No sé de qué me hablas.  
\- Uf, que no. Sabes de sobra de lo que estoy hablando.

El ojo izquierdo de Kira comenzó a emitir un imponente brillo color rubí, lo que dejó en shock a Celina.

\- Eso no es todo.

Avisó Kira, antes de que aparecieran varios cuchillos rojos rodeando a ambas chicas.

\- ¿C-cómo?  
\- ¿Entiendes ahora lo que pasa, C? Está claro que no somos las únicas. De eso te puedo asegurar.

La de ojos marrones parpadeó un par de veces.

\- Hey, hey, para el carro. ¿Me has llevado aquí solo para decirme que no somos las únicas con... este problema?  
\- ¿Llamas problema a algo que te vuelve poderosa? Realmente eres tonta.  
\- No me refiero a eso. Ugh... Me refiero a que, no planearás hacer nada por esto, ¿me equivoco?

Kira sonrió maliciosamente. Los cuchillos que antes rodeaban a ambas desaparecieron.

\- Oh, C. Qué poco me conoces.  
\- ... No estarás pensando en decir nada de esto a nadie, ¿no?  
\- Obvio que no. Solo quiero saber lo que pasa exactamente. 

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos. Celina miró su reloj. Para su suerte y desgracia, acababa de perderse la hora de matemáticas.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pasa aquí?  
\- No, por ahora. Solo sé que este tipo de poderes sobrenaturales afectan de manera aleatoria a las personas. Es, casi, como si de una enfermedad.  
\- Solo que en vez de mandarte a la mierda, puedes mandarles a otra gente a ella.  
\- Heh, para ser una nerd me estás empezando a caer bien.  
\- Pues tú a mí no.

Contestó fría la de ojos marrones. Kira juró que, por un mísero instante, sus ojos se habían tornado multicolores.

\- ¿Me tomas el pelo? Primero te burlas de mí, me robas los deberes, me tratas como si fuera un ser inferior... Todo para que luego, "¡Anda! ¡Ya que tiene poderes sobrenaturales como yo, vamos a ser amigas!" Las cosas no son así, Ki-  
\- Kill. Llámame Kill.

Trató de interrumpir a la joven artista, aunque eso no llegó a suceder.

\- -ra. No pienso ser tu amiga, a no ser que renuncies tu llamado "estatus de superioridad" en este instituto.  
\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha costado llegar a donde estoy?  
\- ¿Tienes idea de cuánta gente te odia en silencio por ello?

Kira le miró seca. 

\- No pienso perder más el tiempo contigo, C. Vete a clases. Ya nos veremos luego.  
\- Espero que eso no pase.

Con eso dicho, la de ojos chocolate dejó a la de ojos miel a toda prisa, queriendo no perderse más clases.

\- En teoría... Ahora tengo biología... ¡Oh! Casi he hecho una rima.

Bromeó mientras caminaba hacia la clase correspondiente.  
Vio en el pasillo, una persona de su clase.

\- Hola, Nerea.

Llamó Celina a una joven de cabellos azabache y ojos grises.  
Nerea era una mujer hermosa, aunque de baja autoestima y de muchas inseguridades. Tampoco era muy social, que digamos.  
Quitando todo eso, era una compañera decente. Celina la había votado más de una vez para que Nerea fuera la delegada de la clase, aunque esto, solo llegó a ocurrir dos veces.

\- H-hola, C-Celina.  
\- Dime, ¿han mandado algo de tarea de matemáticas? 

La de ojos plateados asintió con la cabeza, cogiendo su agenda de la mochila y tendiéndosela a la de ojos chocolate para que copiase la tarea.

\- Muchas gracias. Eres muy amable, Nere.  
\- D-de nada.  
\- Vamos juntas a biología, ¿te parece?

Nerea solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar junto a Celina hacia la clase correspondiente.

\- D-dime, ¿por qué n-no has estado a primera hora? C-claro, si... no te molesta decirme.

La pelinegra tendía a ser muy tímida, y tampoco quería que la gente pensara que ella quería meterse en sus vidas. La de cabellos castaños sabía de sobra el sentimiento de esa chica.

\- Oh, no pasa nada. Verás, me he despertado tarde. Ya sabes que me suelo quedar dibujando hasta la madrugada, y eso a veces me paga factura.  
\- Y-ya veo... Procura descansar. Recuerda que eres de las más inteligentes de clase.  
\- Nadie lo es tanto como tú, Nere.

La de ojos plateados se sonrojó levemente ante aquel cumplido.

\- G-gracias...  
\- No hay de qué... ¿Quieres luego que comamos juntas el almuerzo? Siempre te veo sola, y eso no es muy bonito, que digamos.

La pelinegra parpadeó un par de veces.

\- ¿E-en serio? M-me encantaría eso, C-Celina. Claro... si te parece bien.  
\- Muy bien. Así quedamos, entonces.

Desde la distancia, cierta joven de ojos color miel miraba a aquellas dos.

\- ... Vaya. Encontré una tercera... Esto va a ser interesante.

Sonrió una última vez para luego retirarse a su respectiva clase.


	2. "Almas unidas"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo el mundo tiene secretos.

A-así que, ¿dibujas tanto realista como manga?

Preguntó la de ojos plateados a Celina, quien asintió con la cabeza para no hacer una falta de respeto como lo es hablar mientras estás comiendo.  
Se encontraban almorzando, cerca de la entrada del instituto. Allí no pasaba nadie, y tampoco les llegaba el desagradable olor de la maría que muchos estudiantes tomaban de manera ilegal.  
Celina tragó su comida.

\- Sí. ¿Te gusta dibujar, Nerea?  
\- Pues... Alguna vez he garabateado en las portadas de los cuadernos, pero nunca lo hago en serio. Además, mi hobby es leer y escribir historias.

La de ojos marrones le miró atentamente.

\- ¿En serio? Vaya. Y, ¿qué te gusta escribir?  
\- P-pues... variado. A veces romance, a veces misterio, a veces fanfic... U-un poco de todo.  
\- Vaya. Ya me pasarás algún día alguna historia tuya... ¿A caso tienes Wattpad?

La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza, acabándose su almuerzo en el proceso.

\- S-sí. L-lo uso todos los días... ¿t-tú también tienes?  
\- Ajá. Pero no lo uso tan a menudo. Yo suelo utilizar más Instagram, Facebook y Tumblr, sobre todo, para subir mis dibujos.  
\- Y-yo también tengo Facebook e Instagram. A-aunque no los utilizo m-mucho, q-que digamos, h-hehe...

Tartamudeó la de piel pálida y ojos grises.  
La de cabellos castaños se acabó su almuerzo, aún prestando atención a lo que le decía su compañera.

\- Deberías usarlos más. Eres muy mona. Seguro que a la gente les encanta.  
\- P-pero, ¿y-y si no? H-hay gente que ha sufrido a-acoso y-y hasta ha llegado a-a cometer s-suicidio.

Dijo insegura Nerea. Entonces, Celina le puso una mano en su hombro.

\- No tiene por qué pasar siempre. Además, siempre puedes denunciar a gente y poner tu cuenta en privada para que solo te sigan los que conoces.  
\- B-bien. M-me lo pensaré.

Justo en ese instante llegó Kira. Iba sola, sin ningún bully acompañándola. Nerea dio un casi silencioso chillido por el miedo.

\- Ya veo... ¿sois amigas?  
\- ¿Algún problema con eso, Kira?  
\- Ninguno. Solo quería hablar contigo. En privado, si es posible.  
\- N-no le hagas n-nada, p-por favor.

Suplicó la pelinegra en un fino hilo de voz. Por alguna razón, su mirada se volvió más profunda unos instantes después de haber dicho aquello. El detalle no pasó de largo a los imponentes ojos color miel de Kira.

\- No le haré nada de daño. Solo quiero hablar con C.  
\- Tranquila, Nere. Estaré bien, ¿vale? No te preocupes.

Nerea asintió con la cabeza una última vez antes de ver a Celina marcharse con Kira.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ya no puedo estar ni con gente?  
\- Ella también tiene relación con lo sobrenatural. No me puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes un don nato que te permite saber si alguien tiene poderes o no?  
\- C, hablo en serio. Esa chica no es normal.  
\- Que sea algo emo y poco social no quiere decir que tenga poderes de otro mundo.

Kira se apretó con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha, los laterales de su nariz, en señal de que trataba tranquilizarse y evitar pegar a Celina en ningún lado.

\- Mira. ¿Nunca has sentido una presencia extraña cuando esa emo-  
\- Nerea.

Corrigió Celina algo molesta. No le gustaba que la gente se dirigiera a una persona como a la "tribu escolar" a la que pertenecía si es que pertenecía a alguna.

\- ... como se llame, está cerca de ti o hablando contigo?  
\- Ni me he preocupado en sentir nada.  
\- Fíjate bien cuando estés con ella, y mira a ver si ves una sombra de más, o ella hablando con otra persona, o que sufre de cambios de humor repentinos.  
\- Eso último se podría asociar con bipolaridad.  
\- Pero no lo es. Joder, hablar de este tema contigo se me está haciendo más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Kira sacó un cigarro.

\- ... ¿No querrás tú uno, C?  
\- ¡Puaj! Ni de coña. ¿Cómo puedes soportar el olor de esa cosa?  
\- Te soporto a ti, así que puedo soportar esto.

Sacó un mechero, dándole al botón para prender el cigarro. Para su desgracia, pero salvación de Celina, el alcohol del mechero se había agotado, por lo que no había manera de encender ninguna llama.

\- Qué puta mierda.  
\- ¡Hey! Modales.

Recalcó la de ojos marrones, notando que los ojos de miel contrarios se clavavan a los suyos con una frialdad impresionante, que sorprendería a cualquiera.

\- Bueno. Tus pulmones agradecerán el no tener que tomar más nicotina por hoy.

Bromeó Celina, notando cómo se enfriaba aún más la mirada de la bully, cosa que no le importó. Como ella se recordaba siempre que estaba cerca de Kira: "Mucho hablar y poco hacer".

\- ... Bueno, al grano. Presta mucha atención a esa em-  
\- Nerea. Ni que fuera tan difícil ese nombre. Si no, recuerda que en euskara quiere decir "mía", porque viene del euskara batúa "nerea"... ¡Ahí va!... si son lo mismo.  
\- Ja, ja. Qué graciosa. Lo que quiero decir es, que no te fíes de un libro por su portada.

Celina alzó una ceja.

\- ... ¿De dónde has sacado esa frase?  
\- De Instagram, ¿por qué?  
\- ... Nada. Ya me parecía raro.  
\- ¿Raro, el qué?  
\- Que leyeses algo.  
\- Hey. Yo a veces leo.  
\- Leer los libros que nos obligan en lengua no cuenta.

Kira suspiró pesadamente, antes de caminar hacia el edificio.

\- ¿Te vas?  
\- Sí... Ya te he contado lo que te tenía que contar. Además, creo que hay cerillas en el laboratorio de biología, para encender y fumarme un piti.  
\- ... ¿Es en serio?  
\- ¿Tengo cara de estar mintiendo?  
\- Eh... no.  
\- Pues eso.

Y con eso dicho, la de ojos miel se retiró.

\- Pobre Nere. Debe de haberse sentido sola.

Milagrosamente, Celina encontró a Nerea sentada en un banco, leyendo un libro.

\- Hola, Nere, siento el haberte dejado solita antes. ¿Qué lees?  
\- O-oh. H-hola otra v-vez, C-Celina. P-pues, estoy leyendo e-este libro.

Celina miró la portada del libro. En ella aparecía un fondo tenebroso de nieblas oscuras y lo que parecían ser los restos de un navío antiguo.

\- "Aurora o nunca"... Este libro me lo he leído yo.

Nerea parpadeó un par de veces.

\- ¿E-en serio? C-creí ser la única que leía libros de este tipo.  
\- ¿Bromeas? A mí me encantan ese tipo de historias. Rompen totalmente con los estándares de la mayoría de los libros.  
\- Sí. A mí me fascina eso. Sobre todo, cuando varios autores, como en este libro, se unen para dar forma y color a esta gran obra de arte.

Hablar de libros con Nerea era como una puerta a otro mundo. Ella misma era casi un libro, y, para ella, el resto de personas eran libros. Algunos más interesantes que otros, llenos de historias y secretos en cada una de las páginas en las que escribían sus vidas, algunas más coloridas y felices, otras, oscuras y hasta perturbadoras, más o menos explícitas, todo al gusto de su autor. También, contaban los géneros. Había gente que parecen libros unifirmes, sin variedad, con una trama fija. Otras personas deciden, sin embargo, revolverse en todo tipo de lugares, sentimientos y colores, lo que da más emoción aún.

\- Hey, Nere, ¿tienes por casualidad Whatsapp?  
\- S-sí. ¿Q-quieres que te l-lo p-pase?  
\- Si no es molestia, me encantaría.

Nerea arrancó un pequeño trozo de papel de la última página de uno de sus cuadernos y procedió a escribir ahí su número de teléfono.  
En ese momento, Celina sintió que algo andaba extraño. Se sentía observada, y juraría haber visto una prolongación de la sombra de Nerea. ¿Era a caso eso de lo que hablaba Kira?

\- A-aquí tienes.

La voz de la pelinegra atrajo a la de ojos marrones al instante real.

\- Gracias. Trataré de escribirte después de clases para que puedas añadirme tú también a contactos.

La de ojos plateados asintió con la cabeza, guardando su cuaderno.

\- O-oye, Nere. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La voz de Celina se puso algo seria. Aún así, la pelinegra asintió.

\- V-verás... He notado algo raro cuando estoy contigo... N-no malpienses, ¿vale? Hablo de algo-  
\- ¿Paranormal?

Completó la de ojos grises en un balbuceo casi inaudible. Su piel se volvió más pálida de lo que ya era, y sus manos le comenzaban a temblar y a sudar.  
Celina suspiró.

\- Sí.  
\- ... Así que... tú también lo notas... ¿Tienes relación con el tema de lo sobrenatural?  
\- Sí... Puedo manejar tinta a placer, traer dibujos a la vida por un periodo de tiempo o materializarlos... Ese tipo de cosas, ¿tú?  
\- Y-yo... Tengo un fantasma en mí.

Celina abrió los ojos a más no poder. ¿Un fantasma? Casi parecía una escena de película de terror y suspense.

\- ¿Un fantasma?  
\- Sí... E-el de mi hermana g-gemela f-fallecida. S-se iba a llamar Alba, p-pero... no llegó a salir con vida.

La de ojos marrones tragó en seco.

\- S-su presencia se me apareció por primera vez cuando tenía a penas cuatro años. Creía al principio, que ella era mi amiga invisible, y-ya sabes. Lo típico para niños pequeños. P-pero... u-un día llegué a casa, y-y... encontré el papel que decía que yo había nacido de mi madre, ¿sabes de lo que hablo?  
\- Ajá.  
\- B-bien... P-pues, miré en el número de partos. Ponía uno. L-la cosa se tensó cuando leí el número de abortos, el cual, también era uno. Las fechas y horas de aquellos dos sucesos coincidían a la perfección. Bueno, Alba salió dos minutos más tarde que yo...  
\- Dime... ¿ella te hace algo malo?  
\- S-solo a veces, se queja de lo negativa que soy... Oh, ahora está rodeándote. Está curiosa por ti.

La de cabellos castaños se giró ligeramente y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir como una energía extraña y de color dorado pasaba a su alrededor, como si buscara algo en ella.

\- Dime, ¿es cierto que los fantasmas pueden poseer el cuerpo de quien quieran?  
\- ... S-sí. D-de hecho, de mi primer colegio me expulsaron porque debí herir de manera grave a un niño. E-estaba claro que Alba había tomado el control de mi cuerpo, p-pues yo no recuerdo nada de aquel instante...

La campana del fin del recreo sonó.

\- Bueno. Habrá que volver a clases, digo yo.  
\- C-cierto... O-oye, ¿p-por qué te había llamado Kira?  
\- Ella también tiene relación con el tema de lo sobrenatural. Ella me pidió que prestara atención para ver si podía sentir a Alba. No te preocupes. Ella parece ruda, pero es más de hablar que de hacer.

Nerea asintió con la cabeza, poco antes de dirigirse al edificio de nuevo, junto a Celina.  
Cerca de ellas, el espectro de una joven albina les seguía con una leve sonrisa tras haber sido encontrada por otra persona.


	3. "Posesión"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se pusieron salvajes en casa de Caillou... Ok, no.

Las clases fueron pasando y... ¡Por fin! Se acabó la última hora.

\- Libertad, por fin.

Susurró Celina mientras acababa de recoger sus materiales.  
Ya estaba en el pasillo cuando sintió cómo alguien le seguía.

\- H-hey, C-Celi-  
\- ¡C, y tú, niña emo! Venid conmigo ahora mismo.

Celina solo pudo murmurar un "joder". Vio a la pelinegra, quien tenía una expresión de miedo, y vio a Kira, quien tomó de inmediato a ambas chicas de la mano y las llevó al desván, sin importarle todas los esfuerzos que ellas hacían para soltarse de su agarre.  
Ya en el desván, las soltó y les dejó en el suelo.

\- Agh, vete quitándote esa asquerosa manía de tirar a la gente al suelo.

Discutió Celina enfadada, viendo como Kira solo mantenía su mirada en Nerea. La segunda estaba temblando bastante. Se podía presenciar que era más por miedo que por el frío y la humedad en ese lugar.

\- Bien, al grano. Niña, sé de sobra que estás relacionada con el tema de lo sobrenatural.  
\- ¿C-cómo?  
\- Simplemente, hueles a sobrenatural...

La pelinegra estaba temblando. Tenía miedo de que su secreto hubiera caído en malas manos.

\- Y-yo...  
\- Así que, dime. ¿Cuál es tu poder sobrenatural?

Cuando el ojo izquierdo de Kira tomó un brillo rubí, Celina pudo ver que, de golpe, la joven tímida y poco social se levantó del suelo.  
Tomando aquello como un gesto de amenaza, Kira acorraló a Nerea contra una esquina. Entonces, su expresión era una mezcla de asombro y mala espina.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, "mi Reina"? ¿Asustada? ¿Sorprendida, tal vez?

Aquella era la voz de Nerea, pero, por alguna razón se escuchaba mucho menos tímida y cortada.  
Lo que más sorprendía era ver que el cabello de Nerea ahora era albino, y sus ojos se habían tornado de un color añil brillante, pero profundo, como un pensamiento mismo.

\- T-tú no eres ella, ¿verdad?

Preguntó Kira, sintiendo su sangre helarse ante tal acontecimiento. Sabía de sobra que ninguna persona tenía los mismos poderes sobrenaturales que otra persona, y que cuando una persona con poderes moría, ese mismo poder no iba a ser pasado a nadie, pues era único.

\- Veo que en eso sí eres buena, pero, dime, ¿qué harás cuando hayas notado que todas las personas que tengan poderes sobrenaturales? ¿Planeas matarlas? ¿Tal vez buscar comprensión?  
\- ...  
\- Parece que he dado en el clavo.

Celina tragó saliva, pero se tensó aún más cuando los ojos de "Nerea" se clavaron en ella, lo que hizo que la de ojos marrones tragara en seco.  
Sintió algo de calma cuando vio a "Nerea" sonreírle de una manera no maligna. Quiso dar un suspiro de alivio, pero prefirió prestar atención.

\- ¿Y tú, Celina? ¿Qué buscas con todo esto? Me llenas de curiosidad, jijijiji.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nerea volvió en sí. Sus ojos, entonces añiles volvieron al color plateado de siempre, y sus cabellos albinos volvieron a ser color azabache.

\- ¡P-perdón! ¿H-he hecho d-daño a-a a-alguien?

Preguntó algo alterada, buscando algún signo de violencia en ambas de las asombradas chicas. Se notaba que no era, en absoluto, la primera vez que Alba tomaba el control de su cuerpo.

\- Ya veo... No eres consciente de lo que hace el fantasma ese, ¿me equivoco?

Kira se había calmado un poco. Aquella experiencia seguro que le dejaría marcada por mucho tiempo.  
Nerea asintió hacia ella.

\- Se llama Alba. Es... mi hermana gemela fallecida.  
\- ¿Uhm?

Kira le prestó atención. Sin duda, la joven pelinegra tenía más misterio del que ya aparentaba. Eso solo le llenaba de más y más intriga hacia ella.

\- E-ella... N-no llegó a salir con vida.  
\- ¿Aborto?

Nerea asintió algo cabizbaja.

\- No fue voluntario. Cuando la sacaron del cuerpo de mi madre, ella ya estaba muerta. Supongo que no soportó esto de compartir la misma placenta.  
\- Vaya... ¿Cuándo empezaste a notar su presencia?  
\- A-a los c-cuatro años. P-pensé que e-era una amiga invisible, p-pero, unos m-meses después de h-haberla conocido, d-descubrí que mi m-madre había a-abortado justo e-el día d-de mi n-nacimiento.

Kira tembló por un momento, aunque a penas se notó. No todo lo sobrenatural era bonito o seguro. Realmente hay poderes que son una auténtica tortura para sus portadores. Debido a ello, nunca consideró ningún tipo de poder sobrenatural una bendición.

\- Entiendo. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones en este mundo? Si no sabes, no pasa nada.

La de cabellos color azabache miró al suelo, algo pensativa ante aquella pregunta. No tardó demasiado en suspirar para contestar aquella duda.

\- N-no lo s-sé con exactitud... C-creo q-que quiere sentirse v-viva. P-por eso s-se queda c-conmigo, y-y a veces t-toma el c-control d-de mi c-cuerpo. N-no sabe cómo reaccionar c-con otras p-personas. S-solo quiere a-asegurarse de que nadie n-nos haga d-daño...  
\- ¿Ella puede leer mentes?

Nerea negó con la cabeza.

\- E-ella... solo es capaz de predecir a-algunas acciones. T-también, p-puede notar los s-sentimientos d-de las p-personas...

Nerea suspiró pesadamente. No le gustaba mucho hablar de Alba. Ya no solo porque era difícil el tener un fantasma en su interior, sino el no tener posibilidad de detenerlo o hacer que descansara en paz.

\- K-Kira... ¿T-tus p-poderes?

La de ojos miel suspiró. Su ojo izquierdo se tiñó de un brillante color rubí, y algunos cuchillos rojos rodearon a las tres chicas.

\- Destrucción.  
\- A-así que... e-eres lo contrario a-a C-Celina.  
\- Sí... algo así.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Cómo no hacerlo. Las tres estaban confesando que no eran humanas normales.

\- Deberíamos subir ya. No sé cuándo cerrarán el edificio.  
\- Meh. Como si nos quedamos encerradas.  
\- N-no te d-daría i-igual si los conserjes n-nos d-descubrieran.  
\- Agh, bien... Un momento. Creo que acabo de ver una rata.

Celina y Nerea miraron a Kira incrédulas.

\- E-es u-una broma, ¿n-no?  
\- Nop.

Las tres acabaron saliendo de ese lugar. Por suerte, las puertas de la salida del instituto no habían cerrado aún.

\- Bueno, recordad. Hay que seguir buscando gente que tenga poderes sobrenaturales.   
\- Pero, en serio, ¿de qué nos va a servir?  
\- Eso no lo sé, de momento.  
\- Pues vaya.

Celina rodó los ojos. Seguía sin caerle bien del todo a Kira.

\- Ugh... No fastidies que no quieres ser mi amiga.  
\- Ya te dije, Kira. Debes elegir entre tu "estatus" o los demás.  
\- Y yo te recuerdo que he tardado años en llegar a donde estoy.  
\- C-chicas, ¿p-podéis c-calmaros?

Ambas miraron a la de ojos plateados, antes de suspirar pesadamente.

\- Nere, ¿te acompaño a casa?  
\- S-si no es m-molestia.  
\- ¿Lo haces para evitarme, C?  
\- ¿Tú qué crees?

Kira suspiró y se fue por otro camino, mientras que las otras dos chicas se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares.


	4. "Mellizas"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Mellizas sobrenaturales? Tal vez.

Al día siguiente, la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones se levantó temprano. No tenía muchas ganas de dormir, principalmente, por el estrés del instituto.

\- Juro que si sigo así, acabaré con insomnio.

Maldijo por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos con ambas manos, quitándose alguna que otra legaña.

Se vistió como todos los días, tomó algo de café para desayunar, pues si no no aguantaba despierta ni media hora, y salió de su casa de camino al instituto.

Ya en los pasillos del instituto, sintió cómo algo le agarraba del brazo y le escondía en el baño.

\- ¡Kira! ¿¡Pero qué narices te pasa!?

La de ojos miel rodó los ojos. 

\- Hace unos meses que vinieron dos chicas hermanas... Son mellizas. Por muy raro y casual que parezca, ambas tienen relación con el tema de lo sobrenatural.

Celina alzó una ceja incrédula. Prácticamente todo parecía una coincidencia.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?  
\- Si hay algo que no me gusta hacer por las mañanas es perder el tiempo con una nerd, así que agradece que te hable de esto y te avise de estos temas.

La de ojos marrones suspiró.

\- Bien, ¿cuál es tu plan?  
\- Hablarles por separado. Será difícil, pues están juntas casi todo el tiempo, pero digo yo que se separarán en las horas de clase. Por lo que he investigado de ellas, una de las mellizas es superdotada, por lo que se le ha subido un curso.  
\- Sorprendente. ¿Tendrá eso relación con sus poderes sobrenaturales?  
\- No lo creo, aunque tampoco descarto esa idea, pues no tengo visto ningún poder que afecte al coeficiente intelectual de nadie.

Celina se puso pensativa. Parece que ese año iba a ser bastante interesante. Por su parte, Kira pensaba que ese año sería bastante oscuro. Temía por la seguridad del instituto, por increíble que fuera pensar en ello. Claro, ¿quién ha visto alguna vez a un bully preocuparse por algo o alguien, que no sea él mismo? 

\- Bien... Ya veremos después de clases.

Aclaró Celina, saliendo a paso normal del baño.

Cuando ya era la hora del recreo, Celina y Nerea salieron de clase juntas.

\- A-así que... ¿h-hay más?  
\- Sí... Sospechoso, pero es cierto.

La pelinegra asintió.

\- Y-yo he visto a esas chicas alguna vez... Se quieren muchísimo por lo que he visto...  
\- Interesante.

Vieron cerca de la puerta de una de las clases del pasillo a dos jóvenes. Una tenía el pelo largo, liso y rubio y ojos verdes, mientras que la segunda tenía el cabello largo negro y ondulado, y los ojos de un azul, casi violeta.

\- Hola, nerds.

Escucharon a sus espaldas.

\- Hola, bully.  
\- Heh, ¿espiando a las chicas?  
\- N-no. A-acabamos de llegar.  
\- Vamos, anda. Tenemos que hablar con esas dos.

Celina y Nerea se miraron entre sí. Tenían el presentimiento de que algo no iba a salir bien.

\- Hola, chicas.

Saludó Kira a las dos mellizas, quienes le miraron de manera bastante diferente la una de la otra. Mientras que la rubia miraba curiosa a Kira, la de cabellos oscuros le miraba con desconfianza.

\- Oh, hola. ¿Quién eres?

Habló la rubia. Al parecer de aquellas dos, ella era la más sociable.

\- Me llamo Kira, ¿tú?  
\- Daniela. Me llamo Daniela, encantada.

La de cabellos negros rodó los ojos.

\- Aquí no va a pasar nada bueno...

Murmuró Nerea con algo de miedo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Le preguntó a la de ojos azules, quien puso una expresión de fastidio.

\- ¿Qué más te da?  
\- ¡María! No seas así, está siendo amable con nosotras.

La de cabellos oscuros miró de nuevo a la de ojos miel.

\- ¿Qué se supone que quieres con nosotras?  
\- ¿Socializar está mal?  
\- No es común de los... populares, esto de socializar con "vuestros inferiores".

El ambiente se estaba poniendo cada vez más tenso. Y eso lo podía notar cualquiera.

\- Vámonos, hermana. No pienso perder el tiempo con personas que se creen superiores al resto.

María tomó a Daniela del brazo y la llevó sin hacerle daño hacia las escaleras.

\- Puff, menuda amargada.  
\- ¿Te estás hablando en tercera persona?

Bromeó la de ojos marrones, solo para ganar una mirada de desprecio de parte de Kira.

\- Vale, vale, ya paro.  
.  
.  
.

En otro lado del instituto dos hermanas mellizas se encontraban alejadas del resto.

\- María, ¿por qué has sido tan bruta? Estaba siendo amable con nosotras.  
\- ¿Sabes quién es ella, Dani? Es una bully, una popular que se aprovecha de su alto estatus para despreciar a los inferiores.  
\- Pero, no nos ha hecho nada... O-oye... También he sentido algo...

La pelinegra miró curiosa a su hermana. Cuando Daniela se ponía seria era cosa mala.

\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- ... He sentido algo...

María abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Genial. Una bully con poderes sobrenaturales. ¿Qué más?  
\- No solo ella... las otras dos chicas que estaban detrás de ella, también.  
\- ... Ya veo.

Un silencio se produjo por unos incómodos instantes.

\- Bueno... al menos, ya no estamos tan solas.  
\- Cierto, pero, recuerda que no podemos fiarnos de nadie. ¿Te recuerdo el por qué estamos ambas aquí?

Daniela bajó la mirada. Solo con recordar el por qué de su estancia en ese lugar, le encogía el pecho.

\- No... hace falta.  
\- Bien.

Si había algo de lo que Daniela se podía quejar de su hermana era su instinto sobreprotector y su manera de ser hacia otras personas. Sinceramente, no le gustaba que ella tratase de manera borde a las personas nuevas, por mucho que desconfiara de ellas.  
.  
.  
.

\- Oye, ¿Alba no se aburre siendo un fantasma?

Preguntó la de cabellos castaños a la pelinegra, quien negó con la cabeza.

\- N-no. S-solo que a veces, quiere s-sentirse viva y toma el control d-de mi cuerpo.  
\- Entiendo... Parece complicado esto de tener un fantasma dentro de ti. Además, ¿no te produjo ningún tipo de trauma cuando descubriste que Alba era tu hermana gemela fallecida?  
\- N-no. S-solo recuerdo e-el haberme quedado u-unos segundos e-en trance. C-claro, yo era pequeña, a-así que, no tomaba muy en cuenta todo ese tipo de detalles.

A Celina le pareció raro que Kira no hubiese aparecido. Tal vez estaba fumando, o algo.

\- ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿K-Kira?  
\- Sí... Me parece raro que ella siga sin aparecer. Espero que no esté metida en ningún tipo de problemas.  
\- ¿T-te preocupa ella?  
\- Me preocupan más las personas que tengan que conocer a sus puños.

Dijo alzándose de hombros.  
Escucharon unos pasos acercarse de manera apresurada a ellas, pensando que era Kira. Se llevaron una sorpresa cuando vieron a Daniela, con una cara de preocupación y terror al mismo tiempo.

\- Daniela, ¿qué ocurre?  
\- Mi hermana... y Kira.

Celina y Nerea se miraron y abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- Maldición.

Maldijo la de cabellos castaños, empezando a correr hacia el edificio, seguida de las otras dos chicas.  
Cuando llegó al desván vio a María acorralando a Kira en una esquina. Sus ojos ya no eran azules, sino de un rojo brillante, como el ojo izquierdo de Kill en ese momento.

\- ¡Joder! ¿De dónde sacas toda esa fuerza?  
\- Te advierto. Métete conmigo todo lo que quieras. Pero, si le tocas un miserable pelo a mi hermana...  
\- Ya, ya. Joder, que no iba en serio.

Celina, Nerea y Daniela miraron en shock la escena.   
De pronto, María le pegó un puñetazo en el vientre a Kira, haciéndole escupir algo de sangre.

\- Agh, joder.   
\- S-sangre...

Todas miraron a Nerea. Su rostro se había puesto más pálido que nunca. Parecía casi un cadáver andante.

\- Nere... No me digas que...

La de ojos plateados comenzó a tambalearse hasta que llegó a desplomarse. Daniela llegó a agarrarle a tiempo.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tiene hemofobia!  
\- ¿Homofobia?  
\- Hemo- fobia. Miedo a la sangre.

Aclaró Celina mientras sacaba un cuaderno y un lapicero. Dibujó rápidamente una bolsita de hielo, la cual materializó y colocó en la frente de la joven desmayada.

\- Nunca había visto algo así...  
\- ¡Hermana! ¿Qué te dije de tratar así a las personas?  
\- ¿Yo qué sabía si esa chica tenía hemofobia?

Daniela suspiró pesadamente.

\- Vamos a perder clase... Bueno, da igual... Kira, ten. Un pañuelo.

Le pasó a Kira un pañuelo para que.se limpiase la sangre.

\- Daniela, ¿por qué eres tan buena con los que no lo son?  
\- Porque cualquiera puede cambiar si se lo propone.

La sala se quedó en silencio tras aquella afirmación por parte de la rubia.


	5. "Introduciendo a Coral Heaven"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fumar es malo, chavales. No sigáis el ejemplo de Kira.

Kira había salido del edificio a la salida del instituto. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió con una cerilla. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Una adicción no se puede quitar con tanta facilidad.

\- Ya ni me saludas, ¿eh, Kira?

Se atragantó en su propia calada, tosiendo de inmediato, dejando caer su cigarrillo al suelo.   
Detrás suyo había una chica de ojos marrones, pero que tenían un color más rojizo si es que el ángulo de la luz les daba de una forma u otra. Una cicatriz se hallaba orgullosa en su mejilla derecha.  
Sus cabellos eran castaños y largos, pero estaban algo despeinados, y recogidos en una coleta alta.

\- Ugh... Crisstina, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Casi me da un infarto.  
\- Creo que ese infarto del que hablas te dará antes por fumar que por notar mi mera presencia.

Discutió la recién llegada mientras rodaba los ojos, recibiendo un gruñido de parte de la de ojos miel.

\- Mira, Criss. No tengo tiempo para discutir nada contigo. Además, que seas dos años mayor que yo y que acabes de cumplir la mayoría de edad no te da el derecho para decirme nada.  
\- No me valen tus excusas. Sé que hay algo que te perturba... ¿es por "eso"?

Hizo comillas con los dedos. Kira solo sacó otro cigarrillo que prendió en casi dos segundos.

\- No tienes idea de lo duro que es estar dentro de esto...  
\- No, por suerte y desgracia al mismo tiempo, no lo sé. Pero recuerda que siempre me puedes decir lo que necesites.

Kira suspiró. Ya hasta se le habían quitado las ganas de fumar. Se limitó asentir levemente con la cabeza.

\- Tengo de cierta forma... poca seguridad en esto.

Confesó sintiéndose algo débil psicológicamente, cosa que notó su compañera.

\- Entiendo... ¿vas a venir a clase de ninjutsu hoy? De paso, te desestresas algo.  
\- Hace casi tres años que no voy.  
\- Por eso. A veces, cambiar tu rutina te puede hacer ver las cosas de otro modo.  
\- Tú misma lo dices: a veces. ¿Qué pasa si no?  
\- Entonces, prueba más cosas. Tienes que ocupar tiempo para cansarte más, y por ende, tener un mejor control sobre ti misma.

Crisstina se estiró de brazos y miró de reojo a su contraria.

\- Ten claras tus metas. De esa forma, no habrá manera de que fracases.  
\- Sí...  
\- Además, tu hermana confía en ti.  
\- Heh, Helena. Ni siquiera hablo con ella. Cabe destacar, que ni siquiera somos hermanas biológicas.  
\- Pero algo que os une es el tema sobrenatural. De eso ni se te ocurra olvidarte.

Tocar el tema de Helena hizo que una punzada se hiciera presente en el fondo del corazón de Kira. Ella era su hermana mayor, y para nada era como ella. Tenía un extraño caso de albinismo, por lo que su piel era extremadamente blanca. Sus cabellos se asemejaban a hilos de platino y sus ojos eran rojos y ardientes como el fuego. ¿Su poder sobrenatural? Uno curioso: Helena no podía enfermar, y cualquier herida que se hiciera era cicatrizada en cuestión de minutos o segundos, dependiendo de la gravedad de la herida.

\- ¿Me crees ya?  
\- ... Bien.  
\- Heh. Me tengo que ir. Cuídate, y plantéate lo de venir al ninjutsu.

Dijo antes de salir corriendo a otra dirección.  
Kira suspiró de nuevo.

\- Debería volver a casa...

Dijo en voz baja para empezar a caminar a su hogar.  
.  
.  
.

\- ¿Verdad? Simplemente, increíble.

Celina se encontraba tumbada en su cama, teléfono en mano y oreja derecha, hablando con Nerea.

\- B-bueno... S-supongo que los hay peores. Fíjate. Los chicos que están atrás del todo de la clase son como quince veces peor. Ni la de matemáticas puede dar la clase con ellos.

Celina se puso tripa-abajo en la cama.

\- Ya, pero esto es... ¡Ugh! Frustrante. No me digas que a ti no te saca esto de quicio.  
\- N-no te pongas nerviosa. P-podría haber sido peor. E-en mi colegio t-también pasaban cosas así.  
\- Pero apuesto a que no eran bullies sobrenaturales.

La de ojos marrones dio un suspiro de resignación.

\- Bueno, Nere. Te dejo que tengo que hacer la tarea.  
\- B-bien. C-cuídate.

Ambas colgaron sus teléfonos acabando la conversación.  
El teléfono de la de cabellos castaños vibró.

\- Oh... Desconocido... Ni de coña.

Colgó el teléfono, pensando que sería alguna línea telefónica que trataba de venderle una oferta "mejor". 

\- Bien. Ahora... la tarea.

Dijo antes de levantarse para luego sentarse en u cómoda silla de escritorio. Sacó el material necesario y comenzó a hacer lo que debía.  
.  
.  
.

Una joven rubia andaba tranquila por la calle. Hacer un pequeño paseo era costumbre para ella. Le ayudaba a despejarse, olvidarse de sus problemas.

\- María se ha pasado bastante... Tiene que dejar de ser tan sobre-protectora conmigo.

Siguió su camino hasta un parque vacío.   
Se sentó en un banco, dejando que el viento le despeinara sus lisos cabellos dorados.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?  
\- No estás muy tranquila, por lo que veo.

Se sobresaltó un poco por la voz, pero miró a su derecha. Allí estaba una chica de cabellos castaños con mechas californianas turquesas. Sus ojos eran verdes, aunque más oscuros que los de Daniela, pero sus pupilas eran extrañamente pálidas, y tenía cara de niña, aunque parecía esconder muchas cosas...

\- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?  
\- Claro.

Ofreció Daniela, dejando que la desconocida se sentara junto a ella.

\- ¿Nos conocemos?  
\- Solo te he visto en los pasillos del instituto. Soy solo un año menor que tú.

La rubia ladeó un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
\- Coral. Coral Heaven. ¿Tú?  
\- Daniela González. Encantada.

Se dieron la mano. Un gesto, tal vez, demasiado formal para gente, pero que, al mismo tiempo le daba un toque sutil.

\- ¿Dices que eres de mi instituto?  
\- Así es... Muchas veces te veo con una chica de cabellos ondulados y negros. ¿Es amiga tuya?  
\- Es mi hermana melliza.

La de mechas abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

\- ¿Sois hermanas? Vaya, no os parecéis en nada.  
\- Ya... Pero, cueste creerlo o no, lo somos.  
\- Hehe, eso no te lo voy a negar.

Daniela sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Tienes quince años ya?  
\- Catorce. Los cumplo en diciembre.  
\- Vaya...  
\- ¿Y tú? ¿Dieciséis?  
\- Aún no. Hasta dentro de tres semanas nada.  
\- Suertuda.  
\- Al revés, suertuda tú. Cumplir los años en temporada navideña debe ser la leche.  
\- Qué va. En esa temporada mis padres a penas pueden estar conmigo.

La rubia se entristeció.

\- Pero... Quería preguntarte algo.  
\- ¿Huh?  
\- Verás... Tengo el poder de ver varios tipos de energía, entre ellos, la energía mágica de la gente con poderes sobrenaturales.

Daniela se quedó petrificada. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Demasiadas casualidades en un mismo instituto no era normal. En su anterior colegio no había nadie con ningún poder. ¿A caso tenía que ver con el lugar?

\- Oh... Heh, perdón.   
\- N-no pasa nada... S-solo me has sorprendido.  
\- De alguna forma tengo que ver.

Le miró extrañada. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, viendo aquellas pupilas tan pálidas... A caso...

\- ¿Eres ciega?  
\- Heh, sí. Pero gracias a mi poder que puedo ver las energías y saber por dónde voy.

La rubia estaba sorprendida. Vio cómo Coral se remangó la muñeca izquierda, revelando un pequeño reloj analógico.

\- Debería irme... Ya es hora.  
\- Pero, ¿puedes ver la hora?  
\- Sí... veo la energía mecánica que pone este reloj en funcionamiento, y puedo saber qué hora es.  
\- Ya veo... ¿Te acompaño a casa?  
\- Uhm... No estaría mal un poco de compañía en mi viaje.

Daniela se levantó del banco seguida de Coral y ambas comenzaron a andar por donde la de mechas indicaba.  
Ahora se podía añadir una nueva persona en la lista de sobrenaturales.


	6. "6"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pondré más nombres para los títulos. No sé qué poner para cada capítulo.

Daniela había llegado a su casa. Muchas cosas rondaban por su mente. Su hermana María no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de aquello.

\- Daniela.

Llamó su atención. Cuando le llamaba por su nombre de verdad significaba que se trataba de algo serio, ya que, normalmente le llamaba hermana o Dani.

\- D-dime, Mary.  
\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

La de ojos verdes tragó en seco. La mirada de su hermana se clavaba en la suya como varios alfileres.

\- ... Dime, ¿en qué piensas?

Insistió la de ojos violáceos. La rubia se puso más nerviosa. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos y a temblar un poco.

\- ¿Y bien?

La "mayor" se estaba impacientando, y eso no era cosa buena. Daniela finalmente suspiró.

\- H-he... encontrado u-una chica más.

Su hermana ladeó un poco la cabeza a la derecha.

\- ¿Otra más?  
\- S-sí... T-también va a nuestro instituto...

La de cabellos ondulados se puso pensativa. En aquel lugar había demasiadas casualidades como para que fuera aquello cierto.

\- Demasiadas casualidades.

Afirmó seria, haciendo sobresaltar un poco a su hermana.

\- ¿Por qué tenías miedo de contármelo?

Volvió a preguntar. Parecía como si la rubia se quisiera distanciar de alguna manera.

\- Y-yo... S-solo no quería que te pusieras sobre-protectora. Y-yo también tengo derecho a guardarme cosas para mí. El hecho de que seas sustancialmente más mayor que yo no te da el derecho de tener control sobre mí.

La mirada de la rubia se hizo más firme, como si quisiera hacerle frente a la de su hermana, quien estaba más que sorprendida en su interior.  
María nunca fue el tipo de persona que mostraba muchas emociones, no. Siempre fue reservada, oculta y hasta cierto punto, terrorífica por el secretismo que guardaba dentro de ella.  
Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Me dirás al menos su nombre?  
\- Coral. Coral Heaven. Es de un curso menor al mío. Tiene catorce años, aunque en diciembre cumple los quince.

La pelinegra asintió antes de retirarse al piso superior de la casa.  
Daniela jadeó aliviada. Creyó que su hermana iba a enfadarse de manera extrema. No sería la primera vez que lo haría, de todos modos. Después de todo, cuando se es pequeño, da igual lo listo o maduro que seas, no siempre tendrás el control absoluto de tu cuerpo.

\- ... Nunca olvidaré aquel día...

Su móvil vibró. Un número desconocido aparecía en la pantalla de llamada.   
Cogió la llamada y puso el móvil en su oreja.

\- ¿D-diga?  
\- Fuera formalidades, Daniela. Soy yo, Celina.

Suspiró aliviada, pero ese alivio no duró mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número de teléfono?  
\- Oh, tranquila. Lo miré en la guía telefónica. Siento haber sido tan repentina.  
\- O-oh... No importa.

Se rascó la nuca algo nerviosa. Temía que su hermana escuchase la conversación.

\- Bueno, te dejo, que tengo que dibujar.  
\- H-heh, adios, Celina.

Colgó el teléfono.

\- ¿Celina? ¿Esa no es una de las chicas del instituto?

Ante aquella voz la de ojos esmeralda se dio lentamente la vuelta.

\- M-María, p-por favor...  
\- No. No pasa nada, ya entiendo... Lo siento.

La pelinegra volvió a irse, dejando a Daniela sola de nuevo.

\- ¿Ahora qué hago?  
.  
.  
.

Kira estaba en su casa. Metida en su cuarto y escuchando música a todo volumen, actitud típica de adolescentes.

\- Kira. Baja el volumen, por favor.

Dijo una voz amable detrás de la puerta. La música cesó y la puerta de la habitación se abrió. La de ojos miel pudo contemplar a cierta mujer albina de ojos rojos y piel extremadamente pálida. Llavaba unas gafas puestas para que la luz no dañase sus frágiles ojos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Helena?  
\- La cena ya está hecha. ¿Puedes bajar, por favor?

La de cabellos castaños asintió con la cabeza. Era bastante fácil caer en la amabilidad de su hermanastra, ya que, de alguna forma, a veces resultaba hasta hipnótica.

\- Antes he visto a Crisstina.  
\- Qué bien. ¿Qué tal está?  
\- Bien. Seria, como siempre.

La albina asintió con la cabeza.

\- Hace tiempo que no hablamos. Anda ocupada con el bachillerato de ciencias. Debe ser difícil.  
\- ¿Hablas tú de difícil? Si eres superdotada.  
\- Eso no quita el que pueda tener o no la impresión sobre algo.  
\- ... Entiendo.

Ambas fueron a la cocina.

\- Oh. He preparado solo sopa. Te he visto inapetente y he decidido preparar algo ligero.  
\- Pero, ¿tú?  
\- Yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre. El estrés te deja los adentros hechos un acordeón.  
\- Ya veo. Hey. ¿Te conté ya que no somos las únicas sobrenaturales?

La albina se puso seria. No le gustaba tocar ese tema como si fuese algo común.

\- No... Pero lo suponía. Este lugar, por alguna razón está lleno de gente con poderes sobrenaturales.  
\- ¿Te asusta eso?  
\- Me asusta que la gente normal no nos llegue a aceptar. Yo ya soy albina, y eso ya es problema suficiente. No quiero que llegue el día en que sepan que soy más rara de lo que ya soy.

Kira odiaba ver así a su hermana. La veía demasiado preocupada, y a veces, podía jurar que lloraba por las noches, lamentando su misma existencia. Pero, a diferencia que con los estudiantes de su instituto, esto para ella no pasaba de largo, y no se podía permitir el que no le importase lo que su hermanastra sufriera. De hecho, si alguien se atreviese a hacerle algo a aquella mujer albina, Kira se encargaría mismamente y en persona de aquel que hubiese herido a Helena.

\- No te preocupes, hermana. Te prometo que no pasará nada malo.  
\- Uff... Tú con las promesas...  
\- Lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar que esto no me importe.

Acabaron la conversación y empezaron a cenar, como si aquel tema nunca hubiese sido tocado.  
Era lo común en aquella casa. Hablar de ese tema, preocuparse, dar razones para olvidarse de los problemas, y seguir la vida que estaba haciendo cada una.

\- Tal vez vuelva a clases de ninjutsu.  
\- ¿En serio? Hace tres años que no vas.  
\- Criss me convenció.  
\- Heh, esta Criss. Siempre se ha preocupado de nosotras, como si fuéramos parte de su familia. Me sorprende que nunca se harte de nosotras.  
\- Que yo sepa, los amigos no se cansan de los suyos.  
\- Heh, cierto.

Continuaron cenando tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones en mente y hablando de cosas normales, evitando cualquier tipo de cosa rara.


	7. "¿Otro más?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para algunos capítulos pondré nombres, para otros no.

Volvía a ser un lunes cualquiera, dentro de lo ahora normal.   
Nerea ya estaba en los pasillos del primer piso, dirigiéndose al laboratorio de física y quimica. Claro, no podían poner el de física y química junto al de biología, ya que aquellos que estudiasen para una cosa u otra tendrían que coincidir con otros cursos, lo cual se haría complicado, o, al menos, más de lo que ya era.  
De pronto, la pelinegra chocó con alguien, asustándose un poco al ver que se trataba del hijo del conserje. Nunca hablaba con aquel chico popular, ya que aquel era el típico chaval mujeriego que, en teoría, hacía a todas volverse locas por él.

\- Discúlpame, bella dama.  
\- E-esto... l-lo siento...

Se acercó de manera peligrosa a la chica. Su cabello era negro como la noche, pero sus ojos eran de color verdes, algo más claros que los de Daniela, llegando a alcanzar un tono verde oliva.

\- ¿Q-qué haces?  
\- Nada... Me preguntaba, ¿por qué siempre estás tan solita? Una mujer como tú debería ya tener novio.

La de ojos plateados le miró ofendida. Él no era nadie para opinar sobre su vida social, mucho menos, decir si ella debería estar con novio o no.

\- M-mira, n-no tengo tiempo. D-dentro de poco empezarán las clases.  
\- ¿Y?  
\- Q-que no quiero llegar tarde.

El chico le tapó la boca de pronto y le llevó a la sala donde los conserjes guardaban los productos de limpieza.

\- No te atrevas a ignorarme, nerd.

Escupió el niño, fulminando con la mirada a la pelinegra, quien se mantenía lo más alejada posible de aquel chaval.  
Chilló al sentir que el chico se le acercaba más y más, hasta el punto de acorralarle contra la pared.

\- Eres mía.

Cuando menos se esperaba, la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a otro chaval de cabellos negros algo revueltos, y que tapaban la parte derecha de de cara. El ojo que se podía ver era azul.

\- Kevin, ¿qué planeabas hacer con esa chica?

Preguntó el recién llegado, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba la escena con algo de asco.

\- ¿Qué más te da, hermano? Esta chica es mi novia.

El de ojos azules alzó una ceja y se dispuso a analizar la expresión de Nerea. Solo por verle los ojos ya notó el miedo venir de ella.

\- ... Aléjate de ella. Si te niegas estarás en problemas.

Amenazó aquel chaval salvador, aliviando un poco a Nerea.

\- Grr... Esto no ha acabado, ¿entendido, zorra?

La chica solo bajó la mirada, sintiéndose más ofendida aún. Escuchó los pasos de Kevin salir al pasillo.  
Dio un suspiro pesado y puso sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo su pulso acelerado por el miedo que había sentido hacía unos instantes.

\- No te ha hecho nada, ¿no?

Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al escuchar al de ojos azules. Lo miró de reojo. Por alguna razón sentía algo extraño en la atmósfera.

\- N-no... G-gracias.  
\- ¿Quién eres? Siempre te he visto solitaria por los pasillos, y alguna vez te he visto en la biblioteca.  
\- N-Nerea... N-Nerea Díaz.  
\- Soy Noah. Encantado.

Le extendió la mano, tanto para saludar como para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

\- G-gracias.  
\- No las des. Si mi hermano vuelve a hacerte algo no dudes en decírmelo.  
\- V-vale.  
\- Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Dijo antes de retirarse sin más, a paso tranquilo. Se detuvo justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

\- Por cierto... No le hagas caso.  
\- ¿U-uh?  
\- Que no eres una zorra. No te ofendas porque te hayan llamado algo que no eres.

Le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la chica antes de salir al pasillo y desaparecer.  
La de ojos plateados parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Q-qué acaba de p-pasar?

Agitó su cabeza mientras salía al pasillo para luego caminar hacia el laboratorio de física y química.

\- Anda... Hola, emo. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- K-Kira... M-me llamo Nerea... C-creo que n-no es u-un nombre difícil

Le recordó la pelinegra. Ya estaba algo molesta por haberse encontrado al popular del instituto, como para que ahora la de ojos miel le siguiera tomando el pelo.

\- Ya lo sé. Solo me resultaba raro que no hubieras venido la primera... ¿qué te ha pasado? 

Nerea se paró unos segundos, pensando en algo, cualquier cosa rápida para salir de aquella situación sin tener que darle detalles a Kira.

\- N-nada, nada. Solo m-me he despertado más tarde.

Mintió, pero la de ojos miel empezó a olfatear cerca de ella, con cierta desconfianza en su mirada, llegando a hacer a la de ojos plateados sentir algo incómoda e indefensa.

\- ¿Q-qué haces? N-ni que f-fueras un perro.  
\- Hueles... a químicos de limpieza... y a... ¡!  
\- ¿Q-qué pasa?  
\- Luego hablamos. Esto hay que discutirlo con las otras.

Nerea ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba a Kira irse a otra clase.   
Kira estudiaba en el desdoble de letras, al contrario que Celina, Daniela y Nerea que estudiaban en ciencias. La razón estaba clara. Estudiar física y matemáticas es duro para los estudiantes que no dan palo al agua. Por ello, las asignaturas de economía y latín eran perfectas para la de ojos miel. Eran básicas, simples y fáciles de aprender. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

\- S-supongo q-que los de letras van a latín ahora... O-o economía... N-no sé...

Pensó en alto. Cruzó la puerta del laboratorio y vio a Celina ponerse su bata blanca y sus gafas y guantes de laboratorio.

\- Hey, Nere. Ya me extrañaba el no verte. Sueles ser la primera en llegar a la clase.  
\- L-lo siento. H-he tenido un pequeño c-contratiempo.  
\- Nah, no pasa nada. Ya me parecía raro esto de que Daniela llegase antes que tú, hehe...  
\- S-sí...

La pelinegra se vistió con el material necesario de laboratorio y fue con Celina a hacer prácticas.

\- Hey, Nere. ¿Te acuerdas de la fórmula del sulfato de cobre?  
\- S-sí... CuSO4.

La de ojos marrones apuntó en un cuaderno.   
Estaban haciendo una práctica de cristalización, y los cristales de cobre comenzaban a salir.

\- Cuidado, no los muevas mucho. Si no, tardarán en seguir desarrollándose.  
\- S-sí.  
.  
.  
.

La campana del recreo sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a salir.

\- Hey, 100-tifikas.  
\- Hey, LETRA-sada.

Contestó Celina a Kira, quien rodó los ojos molesta.

\- Ja, ja. Qué graciosa. No serás tú la mejor humorista de la zona.  
\- B-basta y-ya, chicas.

Ambas miraron a la de ojos plateados.

\- Oh... Ya me acuerdo. Tenemos que hablar. Pero, Nerea, dinos qué te ha pasado exactamente esta mañana.

La pelinegra parpadeó un par de veces.

\- Y, no me mientas. Has estado con alguien... Alguien sobrenatural.  
\- E-eso es mentira.   
\- Pues es eso. El aroma de un poder diferente al tuyo se ha quedado en ti.  
\- N-no sé por qué...

Celina las miraba sin saber qué decir.

\- ¿Alguien me puede decir qué ha pasado?  
\- B-bien...

Nerea les contó lo sucedido antes de comenzar las clases. Celina y Kira le escuchaban con atención hasta que la misma pelinegra acabó su historia.

\- Pues... O una de dos. O Kevin o Noah.  
\- N-no sé... S-solo espero q-que no pase nada del estilo d-de nuevo...

Unos pasos se escucharon acercándose al grupo. Cuando las chicas se giraron vieron a Kevin, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Rodeó con un brazo la cintura de la de ojos plateados, frente a la incrédula mirada de las otras dos chicas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, amor~?  
\- ¿Q-qué dices? S-suéltame.

El agarre se hizo más firme. Entonces, ocurrió lo que debió ocurrir.

PLAS!

\- COMO TOQUES A MI COMPAÑERA, NO DUDARÉ EN UTILIZAR AMBOS PUÑOS.

Gritó molesta Kira, viendo cómo Kevin se sobaba su mejilla recién golpeada por aquella bully.

\- Tsk. Menudas salvajes.

Escupió el chico antes de irse por donde vino.

\- No te ha tocado de manera indecente, ¿no, Nere?

Preguntó Celina buscando más signos de acoso.

\- N-no, tranquilas. Y-y, g-gracias a las dos.  
\- No hay de qué.

A unos cuantos metros, y ocultado de las chicas, cierto chico pelinegro de ojos azules se encontraba apoyando su espalda en la pared, escuchando a aquellas chicas, con una leve sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

\- Heh... Parece que era cierto... No soy el único.

Sus ojos tomaron un brillo extraño, dándole un aspecto poderoso e intimidante al mismo tiempo.


	8. "Pirotecnia"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah es un héroe.  
> El instituto explota.

Se miraron entre ellas. Miradas inofensivas pero claro, curiosas.

\- ¿No os parece que, justo en este instituto, esté ocurriendo tal casualidad?  
\- No eres la única que sospecha aquí, Kira. Sin lugar a dudas, en este lugar hay demasiadas casualidades.  
\- E-en serio... J-juro que esto lle-llega a asustarme...

Un escalofrío corrió por sus espaldas. Ahora tenían que tratar con, posiblemente, decenas de gente con poderes sobrenaturales. Si fuera algo que en la sociedad fuera normal, no estarían tan asustadas. Pero claro. Habían sido escogidas al azar para involucrarse en ese tipo de temas, y echarse atrás nunca fue opción en ninguna de sus vidas.

\- Hola, chicas.

Escucharon a pocos metros de ellas. Venía Daniela, acompañada de Coral.

\- Ehm, ¿quién eres, niña?  
\- Kira, no seas tan bruta.

Discutió Celina. La de mechas azules rió levemente.

\- No pasa nada. Soy Coral Heaven, y también tengo relación con lo sobrenatural.  
\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Daniela rodó los ojos ante aquello que dijo Kira.

\- Kira. Ella es ciega. Gracias a sus poderes sobrenaturales que puede ver las energías que le rodean.  
\- Sí... No me quiero imaginar cómo hubiese sido mi vida sin este poder.  
\- Y, dinos, Coral. ¿Sabes más casos así del instituto? Sin contarnos a nosotras, claro.

La joven de cabellos coloridos se quedó pensativa.  
Pronto comenzó a hablar.

\- Puedo notar la energía sobrenatural que sale de las personas. Para mi desgracia, por lo menos en mi clase soy el único caso... No, esperad, miento.

Las mayores le prestaron más atención.

\- Se llama Mika Cloud. Ella tiene habilidades excepcionales para la música.  
\- ¿Música?  
\- Sí. Nadie salvo yo sabe de su secreto. Le llaman la "Musa de la clase". Fuera de algo más común para los humanos como lo es tener oído absoluto, que también lo posee, ella puede utilizar la música como medio de ataque, defensa e incluso medicina si es que la situación lo requiere.

Se miraron entre ellas.

\- ¿Qué es el oído absoluto?

Preguntó Kira, poco antes de que Celina se diera un golpe en la frente al recibir tal estúpida pregunta.

\- Es una habilidad que recientemente se ha descubierto que se pasa por herencia. Te parezca útil o no, es una increíble habilidad que permite saber exactamente cualquier nota cantada o tocada en cualquier instrumento. Aunque se llame oído absoluto u oído musical, está más bien, relacionado con el cerebro.  
\- Oh... Entiendo. Vale. Hay una chica prodigio para la música y, además, sobrenatural. ¿Qué más hay?

La campana que indicaba el final del recreo resonó por todo el centro, obligando a las jóvenes a acabar su conversación.  
.  
.  
.

\- C-Celina, ¿había que hacer este ejercicio también?  
\- Uhm... No. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso si ni lo hemos... dado?

La cara de la pelicastaña mostró absoluto asombro al ver cómo Nerea acababa de hacer aquel ejercicio sin dificultad alguna.

\- P-pero, ¿cómo?  
\- Celina, si vuelves a hablar con Nerea te cambio de sitio.

Celina tragó saliva avergonzada al escuchar aquello venir de la profesora. Los murmullos en el aula no tardaron en aparecer, avergonzando aún más a la joven artista.

\- N-no te p-preocupes. 

Le susurró Nerea, tras ver que la profesora se había dado media vuelta. Celina suspiró.

\- El día no puede ir a más raro...

De pronto, la alarma del instituto comenzó a sonar de manera irritante por todo el lugar. Los alumnos recogieron con algo de temor sus materiales.  
Alguien golpeteó la puerta; se trataba de un conserje.

\- No se sabe quién, pero ha colocado varios objetos pirotécnicos en varios puntos del instituto. El sitio puede volar en unos minutos.

Ante aquella información todos comenzaron a salir.

\- Esto es demasiado raro.

Le dijo la de cabellos castaños a la pelinegra, ya en el pasillo.

\- S-sí... D-demasiado.

A la distancia, las figuras de Kira y María se acercaban a ellas. Daniela salió también de un aula cercano al de Nerea y Celina.

\- ¿Has sido tú, verdad, maldita?

Gruñó María mirándole a Kira, quien solo se alzó de manos.

\- ¿Me estás jodiendo? Yo no pondría nada pirotécnico en el instituto. Para eso están los edificios abandonados.  
\- K-Kira, relájate.

Dijo la de ojos plateados, justo antes de que los cimientos se separaran, apartándole de las otras chicas.

\- ¡NEREA!

Exclamaron todas al ver a la joven en el suelo, con sus tobillos manchados de sangre.

\- N-no... nonononononono...  
\- ¡Nere! No mires a la sangre. ¡Cierra los ojos!

Los cabellos de la pelinegra flashearon como albinos por una fracción de segundo, que no pasó por alto por parte de las otras.

\- M-mrchaos...  
\- ¿Estás loca? Morirás sepultada.  
\- ¡Marchaos! S-sé que hay otra puerta c-cerca de aquí.

Gritó. Las chicas salieron del edificio, aunque tuvieron que arrastrar a Celina, ya que esta se resentía a dejar sola a la de ojos plateados.

\- B-bien... Y-ya estoy sola... ¡!

Se fijó en el charco que había dado a lugar la herida que tenía en sus tobillos. A penas se podía mover. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera violenta ante aquella fobia.  
El techo comenzó a derrumbarse, al mismo tiempo que su vista se comenzaba a nublar.  
Una enorme roca iba de camino a aplastarle. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue una silueta oscura y un azul muy brillante.  
.  
.  
.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! ¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO SE NOS OCURRIÓ DEJARLE SOLA?

Maldijo Celina, preocupada por su amiga. Coral se acercó al grupo y miró al edificio. Su cara mostró asombro de inmediato.

\- Chicas... Vuestra amiga está bien.

Las mayores miraron sorprendidas a la joven.

\- Tenemos que entrar.  
\- No, Dani. No podemos arriesgarnos.

La figura de una persona cargando a otra entre sus brazos saliendo del edificio hizo que las chicas miraran como estatuas a aquello que acababa de salir de lo que antes era el instituto.

\- ¿Nere?  
\- ¡Vamos!

Las chicas corrieron hacia las figuras. Un chico de cabellos negros que tapaban la parte derecha de su cara, ojos azules y una piel ligeramente morena y sucia con algo de tierra, tenía a la pelinegra en sus brazos.

\- ¿Sois sus amigas?  
\- Sí.  
\- Tsk. Casi muere por vuestra culpa.  
\- Niño, no tenemos tiempo para tus mierdas. Nerea misma nos dijo que estaría bien.  
\- Y fuisteis tan tontas que lo creísteis.

Le miraron incrédulas. El chico se arrodilló en el suelo, utilizando sus rodillas como una almohada para la cabeza de la inconsciente Nerea.

\- Se ha desmayado por su fobia a la sangre. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabíais sobre eso.  
\- Sí que lo sabíamos. El suelo se quebró bajo nosotras y separó a Nere del grupo.

Comentó María molesta. Sus ojos emitieron un brillo rojo a juego con su cara de molestia.  
El chico le miró por un momento antes de sonreír levemente y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus iris emitieron un extraño brillo.

\- Ya veo... No me equivocaba. Era obvio que vosotras también sois sobrenaturales. Se lo identifiqué a vuestra amiga cuando hablé con ella esta mañana, pero no sabía que sus intentos de amigas también eran pertenecientes a esta rareza.

Kira apretó sus puños con fuerza. Antes de que actuase, Celina le cogió la muñeca.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?  
\- Tiene a Nere inconsciente. Puede utilizarle de rehén si se lo propone...

Su mirada se dirigió a la del chico.

\- ¿Quién eres, chico? ¿Y cómo sabes de nuestros poderes?  
\- Mi nombre es Noah, y soy uno de los hijos del conserje... Aquel chico que os ha molestado antes en el recreo, era mi hermano mellizo Kevin.  
\- Ah, ¿que eres su hermano? De pu-  
\- Kira...

Daniela fulminó con la mirada a la de ojos miel, quien consideró sus opciones y optó por callar.  
Una ambulancia llegó de pronto.

\- Oh, sí. Había llamado a una ambulancia para que tratasen a vuestra amiga.  
\- Gracias... Vamos, chicas.  
\- No tan rápido.

Giraron a ver al pelinegro.

\- Yo estaré con ella. Les he mentido en que ella es mi prima.  
\- ¿Nos estás fastidiando?  
\- No. Además, habéis abandonado a vuestra supuesta amiga cuando más os necesitaba.  
\- A su petición.  
\- NUNCA hay que abandonar a un ser querido.

El brillo amenazante de sus ojos volvió, haciendo tragar en seco a las chicas. Unos enfermeros salieron de la ambulancia y pusieron a Nerea en una camilla.

\- Noah... Por favor, no le hagas nada a Nere.

Pidió Celina seria. Noah asintió con la cabeza.

\- No pensaba cometer el error que habéis cometido.

Recalcó frío mientras se metía en la ambulancia junto a otros enfermeros y la camilla de Nerea.

\- Ese pequeño condenado...  
\- ¿Le dices pequeño porque es más bajito que tú?  
\- Le digo pequeño porque es hasta más bajo que Coral, y a saber si ella llega al metro sesenta.

Coral alzó una ceja.

\- Metro cincuenta y siete, como Celina.  
\- Pues eso. No llegas al metro sesenta.

Recalcó la de ojos miel.

\- Opto por volver a casa. Aquí no pintamos nada.

Opinó María. Claro estaba que no quería verse involuctada en más asuntos de ese tipo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Aquí no tenemos nada que hacer.

Dijo Celina, poco antes de despedirse del resto y emprender su camino a casa.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerea está vivita y coleando.

Celina había llegado a su casa aproximadamente hacía cuatro horas. Llevaba acurrucada en una esquina de su cama, abrazando una almohada casi dos horas.   
Seguía comiéndose la cabeza con el tema de Noah.

\- No me lo puedo creer... ¿cómo pudimos dejar sola a Nere? ¿Y encima, con ese niño? Soy pésima como amiga.

Se maldijo en voz alta, reteniendo las ganas que tenía de desahogarse con sus lágrimas.

\- Y ese chico... Tiene mucho poder y, aunque parezca que tiene todo bajo control es como si casi pudiera hacer caer a muchísimas personas ante él... ¡! 

Se incorporó de repente. La idea de visitar a Nerea se iluminó en su cabeza.

\- Ya está. No aguanto más. Necesito ir, pedirle disculpas y estar con ella un rato.

Corrió a su armario, escogiendo algo no muy informal, pero tampoco tan elegante para ir al hospital.  
.  
.  
.

En una camilla de hospital, la joven pelinegra aún seguía inconsciente.  
Fuera de aquella habitación se encontraba Noah, respondiendo de mala gana a los mensajes de texto que le enviaba su hermano, quien le maldecía por haber tocado siquiera a "la chica de sus sueños".

\- No quiero perder más tiempo con esta mierda.

Murmuró por lo bajo mientras silenciaba a su hermano para no recibir más cosas de su parte.  
Vio acercándose desde el otro extremo del pasillo a cierta joven de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Llevaba un ramo de flores para su amiga.

\- Anda... Eres tú.

La chica no dijo nada. Simplemente, se limitó a sentarse en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera con una preocupación inmensa en sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo está?  
\- No está despierta, pero los médicos han dicho que se está curando bastante bien. 

Celina asintió con la cabeza. De pronto, un enfermero salió de la habitación donde descansaba la pelinegra.

\- Acaba de despertar. Tened mucho cuidado, ya que está en un estado bastante frágil.

Celina y Noah pasaron a la habitación, viendo a Nerea tumbada en la camilla, conectada a una bolsa de suero y a una máquina que medía sus pulsaciones cardiacas.

\- Nere, ¿estás mejor?  
\- S-sí. G-gracias, C-Celina.

La de cabellos castaños dejó las flores en la mesilla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Nerea.  
Noah se mantenía en silencio, viendo la escena.

\- Y, N-Noah... G-gracias por haberme s-salvado.

El nombrado miró a la de ojos plateados. Aquellos ojos recuperaban el brillo que poseían antes del accidente.

\- No hay de qué.

Respondió sin más, como si hubiera sido algo para lo que hubiese nacido.

\- Nere, ¿sabes cuándo te dan el alta?  
\- M-mañana. S-solo ha sido u-un susto, d-después d-de todo.

Sonrió ligeramente la de cabellos azabache, provocando la misma reacción en la de ojos marrones.

\- Bueno. Mañana, si necesitas, vengo y te llevo a casa.  
\- N-no hará f-falta. V-vivo cerca d-de aquí.  
\- Te llevaré yo. No acepto un no como respuesta.

Dijo Noah levantando la mano y dejando que sus ojos brillasen de forma amenazante.

\- ¡No puedes obligarle a ir contigo! Ya has hecho suficiente mintiendo en que ella era tu prima para venir aquí.

Protestó Celina mientras le apuntaba en el pecho, sin lograr ofender o provocar al contrario.

\- C-Celina...  
\- ¿Estás a caso celosa porque tu amiga conoce a nueva gente?  
\- ¿Pero qué dices? Lo tuyo no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, niño.

El pelinegro se alzó de hombros ante aquello dicho por la chica.

\- Bien. No tocaré a tu amiga. 

Aclaró ante aquellas chicas.

\- Bien...

Al día siguiente, la joven pelinegra estaba como nueva, por lo que ya pudo volver a casa. Emprendió su camino sola, pues quedó con ir sola a casa.  
Aprovechó para dar un pequeño paseo.

\- ¿Ni siquiera le pediste a Celina que te acompañase?  
\- E-ella n-no tenía por qué.  
\- Los amigos nunca se hartan de los suyos, Nerea.

La pelinegra suspiró. A veces se le hacía cansado hablar con su hermana.  
Llegó a su casa en menos de lo esperado.

\- La comida no se hará sola...

Murmuró antes de empezar a cocinar algo simple para, al menos, no pasar hambre.  
.  
.  
.

\- Daniela...

Llamó María. Su hermana llevaba cabizbaja desde el día anterior.

\- Es por Nerea, ¿cierto?

Vio a la joven rubia asentir, cosa que le hizo suspirar.

\- Me preocupa... Además, aquel chico tenía razón. Somos un desastre. Tenemos poderes, ¿por qué no los podemos usar?  
\- Porque aunque ayudemos con ellos la gente tendrá en cuenta posibles amenazas que, aunque no se cumplan, existirán y causarán miedo a la población.

Daniela asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

\- Si los normales supieran.  
\- Pero no lo hacen. Seríamos ratas de laboratorio si llegaran a descubrirnos.  
\- Cierto. ¿Por qué tiene que ser esto tan difícil?

La de cabellos ondulados y oscuros se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo que cuenta aquí es que estamos a salvo mientras nadie sepa de la existencia de lo sobrenatural. Imagínate si todos los humanos fueran sobrenaturales. Todos serían manipulados por el gobierno y utilizados como armas entre sí. Y, claro. No queremos eso, ¿verdad?

La de ojos esmeralda negó con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con su hermana.

\- A lo que quiero llegar es, que no le des muchas vueltas. Nerea estará bien, aprenderemos de nuestros errores y nadie se tendrá que preocupar por nosotras.  
\- Espero que así sea. 

María sonrió levemente antes de dejar sola a su hermana.  
.  
.  
.

En una casa alejada se podía escuchar el sonido de un piano interpretando una melodía.  
Cierta muchacha de cabellos con mechas se encontraba sentada cerca de aquel piano, escuchando la melodía, la cual llegó a su fin de un momento a otro.

\- Me encanta cómo tocas el piano, Mika.  
\- Gracias, Coral. Aunque, puedo mejorarlo.  
\- Eso todo, tranquila.  
\- Hey, ha surgido el rumor de que alguien de un curso mayor había salido herido del edificio.  
\- Sí... Una chica que conozco. También es sobrenatural, pero tiene miedo a la sangre y le ha dado un ataque de pánico al ver que tenía una herida.  
\- Vaya, esto de las fobias es peligroso...  
\- Y que lo digas.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La música es un arte que une...

\- Bien... Manos a la obra.

Mencionó Celina, crujiendo sus nudillos frente a un lienzo en blanco.  
Procedió a meter su dedo índice en un bote de tinta negra y cerró los ojos durante unos momentos.

\- ... ¡¡YA!!

Sacó bruscamente su dedo, el cual era seguido por una estela de tinta negra que, no tardó en hacer una especie de torbellino rodeando al dedo, poco antes de impactar bruscamente contra el lienzo, formando de manera inexplicable, un pincel.

\- ... Uhm...

Acercó esta vez su mano entera al lienzo. La mano atravesó al lienzo como fuese un portal, y, en unos segundos, salió con el pincel del dibujo.

\- Uff... Creí haber perdido práctica.

Dijo mientras su dedo, anteriormente manchado con tinta, hacía que la tinta restante desapareciera.  
El ruido del timbre de la casa sonando le alertó.

\- ¡Ahora abro!

Se escuchó la voz de la madre de Celina, antes de escuchar el característico sonido de sus tacones golpeteando contra el suelo.  
Hubo unos instantes de silencio, hasta que aquella mujer adulta volvió a alzar la voz.

\- ¡Celina, cari, es una amiga tuya!

Celina alzó la ceja. Nadie que ella conocía sabía de su hogar.

\- ¡Ahora bajo!

Gritó desde su cuarto.  
Hizo que su pincel apareciera en el lienzo como dibujo y procedió a salir de su cuarto.

Al bajar las escaleras vio a su madre hablando con... ¿Coral?  
Parecían estar teniendo una pequeña conversación entre madre y amiga de hija.

\- Oh, hola, Celina.

Saludó la de mechas turquesas. La pelicastaña le devolvió el saludo, alzando la mano.

\- Bueno, os dejo.

Dijo la madre de Celina antes de salir por la puerta.

\- ¡Y no rompas nada, Celina!

Gritó una última vez antes de meterse en un coche negro para luego, desaparecer de la calle.

\- Wow. Tu madre es encantadora.

Complimentó la menor. Celina solo sonrió.

\- Como sea, ¿qué te trae por aquí, y cómo sabías dónde vivía?  
\- He visto tu energía y... Lo siento por aparecer de repente.  
\- No te preocupes... Anda, pasa y ponte cómoda.

Se apartó de la puerta para dejar que la ojiverde pasara a su salón y, posteriormente, se sentara en el sofá.

\- ¿Y tu padre?  
\- Está de militar en una misión en Pakistán.  
\- ¿Pakistán? Vaya, eso está lejos.  
\- Y que lo digas. Tampoco es un lugar muy seguro, que digamos. Problemas de los países en desarrollo.  
\- Hehe. Ya lo he dado en geografía.

La de ojos verdes sacó un sobrecito y se lo tendió a Celina, quien miró el sobre extrañada.

\- ¿Qué es?  
\- Una partitura.  
\- ¿Para qué quiero una partitura?  
\- No te hagas la tonta. Sé que tocas el piano.

La de ojos marrones parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? No fastidies que me has estado acosando.

Coral alzó los brazos en señal de inocencia.

\- N-no pienses mal. Es que, el año pasado sé que estuviste en una de las actuaciones de piano del instituto, al igual que Nerea y Mika. Y, de esta última es de la que quiero hablar.

Dijo al fin, haciendo que la mayor prestara más atención.

\- ¿De Mika?  
\- Sí. Te ha compuesto este tema. Ha compuesto un tema para cada una del grupo.  
\- Pero... ¿incluso Kira?  
\- Kira toca la guitarra eléctrica, claro que para ella también hay una partitura.  
\- Pero si casi no sabe leer...  
\- Uff... Cómo se nota que no le has visto tocando la guitarra eléctrica...

Alzó una ceja. Eso no podía ser posible. Kira, la bully más reconocida y peligrosa del instituto, ¿sabiendo de música? Eso era nuevo.

\- Y, ¿cómo ha hecho Mika para componer estos temas?  
\- Basarse en vuestras personalidades, poderes, voces... Ya verás.

Celina suspiró.

\- Bien. Sígueme. Ten cuidado con las escaleras.  
\- Puedo ver energías, ¿recuerdas?

La de cabellos castaños comenzó a caminar hacia unas escaleras que daban a un sótano.

\- Vaya. Es enorme.

Dijo impresionada Coral.

\- ¿Eso también puedes sentirlo?  
\- Claro. La electricidad pasa por las paredes, por lo que puedo verlas.  
\- Entiendo...

Abrió el sobre y sacó las partituras de él, y se dirigió al piano de pared que estaba cubierto por una tela al fondo del sótano.  
Colocó las partituras en el atril y comenzó a interpretar la melodía, notando cómo casi sus dedos se movían solos, como si supieran aquel tema desde siempre. Era un sentimiento pacífico, lleno de creatividad y equilibrio, de pocas prisas. Aquella melodía parecía estar embrujada o algo por el estilo.  
Coral miraba encantada la escena. Recordaba cuando Mika le había dicho que aquellas partituras tenían parte de su poder que, de cierta forma se unía a la persona a la que iba a pertenecer la partitura.  
.  
.  
.

Allí estaba Mika, sintiendo cómo el poder de una partitura suya estaba saliendo.

\- Uhm... Heh. Parece que me quedó bien.

Sonrió levemente.

\- Una menos que entregar.

Murmuró mirando por la ventana, antes de abrirla, coger un sobre con otra partitura y soplar para que el viento se la llevara.

\- Corrijo. Dos menos. Espero que le llegue.

Dijo antes de cerrar la ventana.  
.  
.  
.

\- Uhm... ¿qué es esto?

Kira tenía un sobre a sus pies. Al parecer, había entrado por su ventana, la cual estaba abierta.   
Abrió aquel sobre y vio una partitura para guitarra eléctrica.

\- Wow... Para mí.

Dijo sonriente para luego sacar de un armario su preciado instrumento.

\- Ahora sí.

Procedió a colocar de manera correcta las manos y empezó a interpretar la melodía.  
.  
.  
.

\- Mira, María. Estaba en nuestro buzón.

La rubia tenía en su mano un par de sobres.

\- Mira. Es una partitura para violonchelo y otra para violín. Casualidad que ambas toquemos ambos instrumentos.  
\- Uhm... Bien. Vamos a tocarlas.

María sonrió al ver a su hermana emocionada. Daniela cogió su violín y María, su violonchelo.

\- Bien, una, dos, tres.

Empezaron a tocar sus melodías.  
.  
.  
.

\- ¿U-uh?  
\- Mira, Nere. Pone que es de flauta travesera.

La pelinegra abrió el sobre y sacó la partitura. Procedió a coger su instrumento y empezó a interpretar aquella melodía, fundiéndose en en ella.  
.  
.  
.

\- ¡¡NOAAAAAAAH!!  
\- Agh. Cállate, pesado.

Se quejaba el pelinegro de su hermano.

\- ¡¡ME VOY A QUEDAR CON AMIGOS!!  
\- Ok.

Se escuchó un portazo. Kevin se había ido. Noah suspiró.

\- Siento algo... raro...

Abrió la ventana y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Cerró sus párpados y se concentró, para lograr escuchar una melodía, interpretada por varias personas. Pero, no era una melodía normal.

\- ... Sobrenatural.

Murmuró, aún escuchando aquella melodía, que cesó al cabo de los minutos.  
.  
.  
.

Celina acabó de interpretar su melodía. Coral aplaudía encantada.

\- Mika debe de estar orgullosa.  
\- ¿Mika?  
\- Ella no solo te ha dado a ti una partitura. Todas las chicas estábais interpretando una melodía, como si de un grupo musical os tratáseis.

La de cabellos castaños sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Sabes? Tenías razón. Esta melodía me ha encantado. Tal vez, vuelva a tomarme más en serio esto de la música...


	11. "Miedo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah impone... demasiado.

La joven Nerea estaba tocando la flauta travesera tranquilamente. Alguien llamó al timbre de su casa.

\- Q-qué extraño...

Se dirigió a la puerta principal y la abrió, reprimiendo un jadeo de sorpresa al ver que se trataba de aquel pelinegro que le había salvado de una posible muerte cuando el instituto se derrumbó.

\- N-Noah, ¿q-qué haces a-aquí?

El chico ladeó un poco la cabeza.

\- Bueno. Sentí tu energía aquí y, no sé. Decidí hacerte una visitilla. Claro, si te parece bien.  
\- C-claro. P-pasa y ponte cómodo.

Se apartó de la puerta, dejando al chico pasar.

\- ¿Vives sola?  
\- S-sí... Pero, sé cómo a-apañármelas.

Aquellos ojos azules se clavaron en los plateados de la contraria, intimidándole algo. La diferencia de altura era evidente, pues Nerea era casi dos cabezas más alta que Noah, pero eso no le quitaba al chico el tener la capacidad de intimidarle.

\- ... Te he asustado.  
\- ¿Q-qué? N-no. 

El ojo descubierto del chico empezó a brillar, haciendo a la pelinegra tragar en seco.

\- Eres mala mintiendo, ¿sabes?  
\- ¿Q-qué dices?  
\- Te sientes intimidada, con miedo e inseguridades... Tanto solo con mirarte.

La joven comenzó a temblar. Era como si pudiera leer su propio pensamiento. ¿Y si era una hipnosis? No lo sabía.

\- ¿Q-qué haces?

Quiso retroceder al ver que Noah se le acercaba a paso lento y tranquilo, sin apartar su intimidante mirada de la suya.

\- ¡Nere, este chaval está loco! ¡Rápida, corre!

Decía Alba en su mente, pero el cuerpo de Nerea no reaccionaba. Parecía paralizada.

\- Dime, ¿quién eres realmente, Nerea?

Dirigió una mano a la mejilla de la joven petrificada. Sus ojos mostraban absoluto terror, como si supiera cómo iba a morir.

\- NERE, AHORA.  
\- N-no puedo.

Murmuró. Su cuerpo se estuvo a punto de desplomar en el suelo, pero Noah la agarró a tiempo. Sus ojos habían dejado de brillar. Vio que lágrimas salían de los ojos de Nerea, como si hubiese pasado la experiencia más traumática de su vida.

\- Shh, shh, lo siento, Nerea. Lo siento. Tenía que haber parado antes.

Decía mientras tocaba el cabello de la chica, aprovechando para apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, lo que hizo que su camiseta se empapara con las lágrimas de la contraria.

\- ¿Q-qué has hecho e-exactamente?  
\- Tengo poderes psíquicos, que me permiten saber los miedos e inseguridades de la gente. No sabía que me estaba pasando contigo.  
\- ¿P-por qué yo? N-no lo entiendo.  
\- De cierto modo eres diferente. No sabía que habías pasado por tanto.

Siguió abrazado a ella, dejando que se desahogara en su pecho.  
.  
.  
.

\- Qué raro...

Dijo Celina mirando por la ventana. Juraría haber tenido un extraño presentimiento por unos minutos.

\- Es cansado esto de lo sobrenatural.

Admitió, viendo cómo unas nubes oscuras en la lejanía se acercaban a la ciudad.

\- Bueno... Algo de lluvia no viene mal. Luego la gente dice eso de "es el año más seco en X tiempo".

Rió ante su propia entonación. Su móvil sonó de repente.

\- ... ¿Nere?

Murmuró, antes de descolgar a su amiga.

\- Nere, ¿todo bien?  
\- A ver, chica.

Ay Dios. Esa voz...

\- MALDITO NIÑO, ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A NERE?  
\- Ay, por favor, exagerada. Tu amiga está bien.

Se le podía escuchar algo irritado, como si le molestara hablar con ella.

\- Como sea. ¿Qué le has hecho a Nere y por qué tienes su móvil?  
\- Ha ido a darse una ducha, y me ha pedido que te llame para que vengas a su casa. Dice que también llames a una tal Daniela, y que venga con su hermana María. En serio, ¿cuántas sois en el club?  
\- Unas cuantas. En cuanto a lo anterior, ahora llamo al resto de la tropa.

Noah colgó el teléfono.

\- Más le vale no hacerle nada a Nere, que llamo a Kira para que le dé una buena tunda.

Dijo mientras escogía algo para vestirse.  
.  
.  
.

María recibió una llamada de teléfono.

\- ¿Sí?  
\- María, soy yo, Celina. Le he pedido a tu hermana que me pase tu teléfono.  
\- Sí, ya me ha dicho... ¿Qué necesitas?  
\- Vamos a quedar en casa de Nerea. Noah se nos ha adelantado.

La pelinegra alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Noah?  
\- El niño de aspecto de emo que salvó a Nere cuando el instituto se derrumbó y se pasó más de la mitad del tiempo diciéndonos lo malas que éramos como amigas.  
\- Ahhh, el pequeñín.   
\- Sí, el hobbit.

María soltó una carcajada.

\- Lo más gracioso es que ese hombre va a bachillerato.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, pues Celina se había quedado en shock.

\- ... ¿Me tomas el pelo?  
\- No. Va al bachillerato de letras. Una amiga mía sobrenatural también va allí.   
\- ¿¡Sobrenatural!?  
\- Sí, aunque pasa desapercibida... Básicamente, se cura de manera exageradamente rápida, da igual la profundidad o tamaño de la herida, y, nunca enferma. Su sistema inmunitario está muy desarrollado.  
\- Vaya...   
\- ¿Sabes lo malo?  
\- ¿Hay algo malo en esa chica? Cuesta creerlo, es increíble.  
\- Ya... Pero es la hermana de la bully.  
\- ¿¡De Kira!?   
\- Sí. Bueno, es hermanastra, pero eso no quita el que vivan juntas.  
\- Wow... Ya tengo varias cosas aprendidas hoy.  
\- Hehe... Bueno. Ahora nos vemos en casa de Nerea.  
\- Sí, hasta ahora.

Colgaron el teléfono.  
Justo entonces, Daniela apareció.

\- Dani. Nos vamos a hacer una visitilla a Nerea.  
\- ¡Genial! Pensé que no lo ibas a aceptar...  
\- Lo iba a aceptar, siempre y cuando no esté Kira en su periodo.

Daniela rió con ganas.  
Ambas salieron de casa, dirigiéndose a la casa de la de ojos plateados.  
.  
.  
.

Las mellizas estaban de camino a casa de Nerea.

\- Hey, chicas.

Dieron media vuelta para encontrarse con Celina y Coral.

\- Anda, hola, chicas.  
\- Hola. ¿Entramos todas juntas?

Propuso Coral, a lo que las demás asintieron.

\- Bien. ¿Quién toca el timbre?  
\- ¿Qué pasa si el chico abre?

Las chicas tragaron saliva. ¿Quién dijo que la gente bajita no incomodaba? Miraron a María.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?  
\- Eres la más madura del grupo.

La pelinegra suspiró pesadamente. Su hermana le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Que el producto de la masa por la aceleración te acompañe.  
\- Heh.

Con el dedo tembloroso tocó el timbre, rezando internamente para que abriese la puerta la dueña de aquella casa.  
La puerta se abrió, revelando aquellos ojos plateados que tanto esperaban ver.

\- H-hola, c-chicas.  
\- ¡Hola Nere!

Saludaron todas a coro, haciendo sonreír a Nerea.

\- Heh... Pasad.

Se apartó de la puerta para que pudieran entrar.

\- Y, ¿para qué nos has invocado?  
\- N-ni que fuerais un d-demonio. T-tenemos que h-hablar todas.  
\- Ya sé que no soy chica, pero, ¿y yo?

Las que recién acababan de entrar se quedaron estáticas al ver al emo que menos esperaban ver.

\- Sí, t-tú también, Noah.

El chico sonrió levemente. Podía ver cierto miedo provenir de las chicas.

\- A-ahora vengo. V-voy a por algo a la cocina.  
\- ¿Podemos acompañarte?

Habló Coral. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa por la mera presencia de aquel chico. Las demás asintieron con la cabeza, como si quisieran todas ir con Nerea y dejar a aquel chico a parte.

\- T-tranquilas. S-solo será un momento.

Dijo esbozando una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la cocina.  
Justo entonces, una leve carcajada se escapó de la boca del único chico, ganándose las miradas petrificadas de las chicas.

\- Ah... Tenéis que ver vuestras caras. ¿Tanto respeto os doy? Y eso que soy más bajito que vosotras.  
\- C-cállate. No te hemos preguntado.

Soltó Celina, sintiendo unas gotas de sudor frío corriendo por su frente. Maldijo haber dicho aquello en ese instante pues, el ojo destapado de Noah comenzó a brillar.

\- Mejor habla cuando seas algo más... valiente.  
\- ¿Le estás llamando cobarde?

Saltó Daniela, logrando que el chico le mirara.

\- Uhm... Valiente, pero muy insegura al mismo tiempo.  
\- ¿Q-qué dices?  
\- Mírate. Estás temblando... Bueno, todas estáis temblando. Incluso tú, María... Parece que eso de que los de ciencias son mejores, hay que ponerlo en duda.  
\- Tsk. Letrasado.

Un silencio absoluto reinó.

\- ... ¿Letrasado? ¿Ese es el mayor insulto que me puedes decir? Yo no huyo de mis propios familiares solo porque hayan descubierto que no soy normal...


	12. "Control"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Shippeo? Tal vez...

Ambas mellizas se miraron. Daniela reprimía sus ganas de liberar alguna que otra lágrima. María, por su parte, apretaba sus dientes y puños, conteniéndose para no matar a aquel individuo. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

\- Oh, chico... No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer...  
\- M-María, n-no.

La "mayor" miró a su hermana. Estaba temblando como nunca. Como si estuviese recordando algo... cosa que estaba haciendo.

\- Ya veo. Ese es tu punto débil... Una cosa más que sé hoy.  
\- Eres un maldito abusón.

Maldijo Coral por lo bajo. Esta vez, aquella mirada brillante se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Tienes suerte de poder ver... Claro, ¿cómo explicarías que estás así porque sufriste de una traición que te causó la pérdida de una vista normal?

Las chicas miraron a la menor. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

\- Ya sabes... Perdiste tu vista por un golpe... ¿fue un bully, tal vez?   
\- Cállate...

Murmuró. Las demás estaban petrificadas.

\- ¿Y tú, Celina? ¿Viviendo con el miedo al rechazo por los pocos que te quieren? ¿Miedo a la traición, como pasó con... Lucía, se llamaba?

Las chicas miraron extrañadas a Celina, quien apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Notaron que la ropa de la de cabellos castaños estaba... ¿derritiéndose?

\- Maldita sea, ¡CÁLLATE YA!

La ropa de Celina comenzó a perder su color. Su poder se había activado, haciendo que el tinte de su ropa se desprendiera. Sus ojos se tornaron multicolores, y, en poco tiempo, un bucle del color de sus ropas rodeó a Noah, sorprendiéndolo a él, y al resto de las chicas.

\- ¿Quién es el que está sorprendido ahora?

Dijo, manteniendo su tinta bajo control.  
El chico suspiró.

\- Bien. Ya paro.

Dijo alzándose de hombros. El bucle desapareció y volvió a la ropa a la que pertenecía.

\- W-wow... Celina. Eres impresionante.  
\- Heh, no es para tanto.

Se rascó la nuca incómoda.

\- C-chicas, ya he llegado.

Se escuchó acercarse a la sala. La de ojos plateados se asomó con varias bolsas de patatas fritas y alguna que otra tableta de chocolate, todo aquellos en una bandeja.

\- Deja que te ayude, Nere.

Corrió Daniela hacia ella, cogiendo algunas cosas para que Nerea no cargase con todo. Noah dio un inaudible bufido. Estaba a punto de saber todas y cada una debilidades de las chicas.

\- P-podéis sentaros en el sofá.

Todos se sentaron en el sofá. Claramente, las chicas querían estar lo más lejos posible de Noah, por lo que Nerea se puso entre ellas y el chico.

\- Y... ¿qué hacemos?  
\- T-tarde de películas.

Todos miraron a Nerea, quien tragó en seco al no estar acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención.

\- B-bueno... S-si os parece... L-la saga de "D-dando la Nota".  
\- ¡ESA SAGA ME ENCANTA!

Dijo motivada Daniela, quien se tapó la boca al instante.

\- Perdón, hehe...  
\- N-no te preocupes. M-me alegra que te guste.  
.  
.  
.

Pasaron las horas y acabaron la saga entera.

\- Ah... Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto.

Dijo Celina. Su cara estaba empapada por lágrimas de la risa, al igual que la de todas las chicas.  
Escucharon unos leves ronquidos, a lo que giraron la cabeza.  
Noah se había dormido, apoyado en el hombro de Nerea, haciendo que esta tragase saliva.

\- ¿C-chicas?  
\- ¿Sabes? Yo, por lo menos, te voy a empezar a emparejar con él.

Saltó Coral, a lo que el resto le miró.

\- ... Cuenta dos.  
\- Tres.  
\- Cuatro.  
\- C-chicas, y-ya vale.

La de ojos plateados trataba de calmarse.

\- De hecho... Yo ya me voy yendo. Quiero que esta pareja salga a flote~.

Dijo la de cabellos castaños, seguida del resto de las chicas.

\- Por cierto. Que no se pase mucho. Recuerda que sois menores.  
\- ¡M-María!

Nerea tenía la cara completamente roja. Las chicas salieron de la casa.

\- Uhm... Vaya... Ya se han ido.

Nerea bajó la mirada a su hombro temblorosa. El de ojos azules había despertado.

\- ¿N-no has dormido i-incómodo?  
\- Uhm... Para nada.

Se levantó del sofá y se estiró de brazos. Miró de reojo a la pelinegra.

\- No sabía que te gustaba tanto.

La joven abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

\- ... ¿Qué?  
\- Ya sabes. Lo mucho que te atraigo. Y eso sin a penas conocernos...  
\- N-no digas estupideces.

El chico solo rió.

\- Tranquila. Estaba bromeando... ¿o no?

Nerea quería darse con la cabeza contra el marco de alguna puerta. Aquel chico sabía sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas. 

\- Bueno... Debo irme. La casa no se va a cuidar sola.

Dijo colocándose una sudadera de color turquesa muy oscuro.

\- Por cierto... Gracias por la buena tarde. Lo he pasado bastante bien.  
\- M-me alegro... Y-ya nos veremos.

El contrario asintió antes de irse de la casa de la chica, quien, al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, golpeó su frente repetidas veces contra la pared.

\- Pffft. Me recuerdas a cuando, aquella vez... sacaste un nueve con nueve.  
\- Te equivocas. Aquello era frustración. Esto es vergüenza total.  
\- Tu cara es todo un poema.  
\- Qué bien.

Dijo sarcástica.  
.  
.  
.

Celina llegó a casa. Al cruzar la puerta vio a su madre, golpeteando repetidas veces sus tacones contra el suelo.

\- Celina Lavin Aguirre.  
\- Lo siento. He quedado en casa de una amiga... No te preocupes. La calle estaba despejada y no había peligro.

Su madre suspiró.

\- Bien... Siempre y cuando tengas cuidado.  
\- No te preocupes mamá.

Fue a su habitación.

\- ... ¿Nueve y media? Vaya, sí que es tarde...

Murmuró sorprendida. Rápidamente se vistió con su pijama y procedió a tomar un libro para leer.  
.  
.  
.

\- Ha sido genial esta tarde, ¿no, María?

La de ojos violáceos parpadeó un par de veces, lo que hizo que su hermana ladeara la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- ... Nada. Solo estoy algo paranoica, tranquila.  
\- Es por lo de Noah, ¿cierto?

La pelinegra suspiró, asintiendo en el proceso.

\- Sí... Ya sabes, sigo algo tocada por ese tema.  
\- Yo también. Pero, míranos. Ahora no estamos solas. Hemos encontrado nuestro lugar.  
\- Sí... Nuestro lugar...  
.  
.  
.

La de ojos verdes acababa de llegar a su hogar.

\- Hola. Ya estoy en casa.

Unos cuantos perros y gatos salieron de algunas habitaciones, recibiendo a la joven.

\- Hehe. Yo también os he estado echando de menos.

Dijo alegre, marchando a la cocina para poner en varios y grandes cuencos comida para aquellos animales.

\- Tranquilos, tranquilos. Mami ahora os pone la comida.  
.  
.  
.

Noah estaba tumbado en su cama. Con su móvil reproducía a todo volumen canciones que le animaran un poco. Recibió una llamada.

\- ... ¿Sí?  
\- Hey, Noah.  
\- ... ¿Andrew?  
\- El mismo... Hey. El otro día te vi con unas chicas...  
\- ¿Y?  
\- Que... una de ellas es mi... crush.  
\- ¿Quién de todas?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

\- ... Celina Lavin.


	13. Chapter 13

A la mañana siguiente, Noah se dirigió a casa de su amigo Andrew.   
Aquel chico estaba haciendo un módulo de fotografía. Gracias a ello era algo popular por el hecho de que mucha gente solía acudir a él para alguna sesión de fotos.

Andrew había llegado a aquella ciudad un año atrás, pues había venido desde Ucrania por los conflictos que había con Rusia del oeste, debido a temas de reconquista de terreno, política... Todo, en general.

Como estereotipo de la gente del este europeo, tenía los cabellos castaños muy claros, casi rubios, los cuales eran algo largos, por lo que, los solía llevar recogidos en una coleta corta para que no le molestaran; piel algo pálida, decorada con leves pecas y ojos de un miel muy claro, que casi parecía dorado, aunque un aro verde rodeaba su iris y su pupila, dándole un toque sutil y elegante.  
Su estatura era algo alta y era de musculatura bastante desarrollada, ya que hacía parkour, como Noah.

La personalidad de aquel chaval era bastante... parecida a la de Noah. Quitando el factor de emo, era una persona algo reservada y tranquila, que pasaba bastante de las opiniones ajenas debido a problemas del pasado, de los cuales aprendió a superar y a tomar como referencia para evitar problemas en el futuro. 

Sentimentalmente era desconocido, totalmente. Nadie nunca le había visto enamorado, o jamás había rondado por ahí el rumor de que se llevaba bien o mal con alguien. En ese aspecto, siempre fue un misterio.

Noah tocó el timbre de la casa de su amigo. A los pocos momentos la puerta se abrió, revelando al joven ucraniano, vestido con una sudadera bastante holgada negra y blanca, vaqueros negros y deportivas grises.

\- Hola, Noah.

Su acento ucraniano se notaba a la legua, aunque, al mismo tiempo se notaba su notable fluidez a la hora de hablar en castellano. O una de dos: o ya había hablado castellano en Ucrania, o se adaptó al idioma cuando vino al país.

\- Hey, Andrew. ¿Todo bien?

El de ojos dorados asintió con la cabeza. Noah aprendió cómo hablarle a Andrew, empezando porque sus comportamientos eran bastante parecidos.

\- Querías hablar de eso, ¿cierto?  
\- ... Sí... Siento si te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo. No quería obligarte a venir.

Dijo algo avergonzado, con un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

\- No te preocupes. Te contaré lo que sé.

Dijo tranquilo el pelinegro, poniéndole a Andrew una mano en su hombro para hacerle sentir más seguro.

\- Gracias, bro.  
\- Heh, no las des.

Ambos pasaron a aquella casa.  
.  
.  
.

Una joven albina se encontraba andando por la calle. Necesitaba despejarse un poco.

\- Helena.

Escuchó a sus espaldas, a lo que dio media vuelta.

\- ¡Anda! Hola, Criss.  
\- Hehe. ¿Qué te trae?  
\- Nada, quería despejarme un poco.

La de cabellos despeinados ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Kira?  
\- Qué va. Ella no las lía en casa.   
\- ¿En serio? Cuesta creerlo.  
\- Se controla mejor de lo que parece. 

Crisstina rió levemente.

\- ¿Vienes a tomar un café? No tengo nada que hacer, la verdad.  
\- Uhm... Buena idea. Ni siquiera he desayunado.  
\- ¿No desayunas?  
\- El estrés hace que coma rápido, y eso, el noventa y dos por ciento de las veces acaba en... desastre.  
\- Ugh... Lo siento, tía.  
\- Nah... Vamos a por un café.  
\- Oki.  
.  
.  
.

Celina se sentó frente a su piano, interpretando alguna que otra melodía.   
Su móvil vibró.

\- ... Llamada de María.

Dijo descolgando la llamada.

\- María, ¿ocurre algo?  
\- No te lo vas a creer.

La escuchó suspirar al otro lado de la línea.

\- Soy vecina del niño.  
\- ... Es una broma, ¿verdad?  
\- Te juro que no. Le he visto meterse en un portal que está a dos portales más allá del mío.  
\- Tía, ya me fastidiaría.  
\- Bueno. Solo espero que, o no nos descubra, o no haga nada raro.  
\- Venga, ánimo.

Ambas apagaron su teléfono.

La joven artista dio un suspiro de resignación.

\- ... Demasiadas casualidades...

Dijo. Quería tirarse por una ventana, pero, eso no sería ni lógico ni correcto, por lo que retiró aquella idea de su lista de opciones.  
.  
.  
.

El timbre de la casa de Coral sonó. Al asomarse vio a su amiga Mika.

\- Por fin has llegado, Mika.  
\- Perdón. Me he entretenido tocando el piano... Ya sabes.

Coral rió levemente.

\- Bueno, pasa, tranquila.

Un gatito se acercó y empezó a restregarse en la pierna de Mika.

\- Awww... Es adorable.

Dijo la joven musical, cogiendo con cuidado al gato para darle mimos.

\- Siéntate en el sofá, que voy a por chocolate.

La recién llegada asintió y se sentó en el sofá con el gatito en sus piernas.  
.  
.  
.

\- Y-y a-a veces parece que... m-me lee la mente...

Aquello dicho por Nerea hizo que Celina abriera los ojos como platos. Ambas llevaban hablando por teléfono casi unas dos horas aquella tarde.

\- Vaya... Lo sobrenatural de ese chico son poderes psíquicos, ¿no?  
\- E-eso p-parece... S-si no, n-no sabría q-qué clase de p-poder tiene.  
\- ... Deberías mantenerte alejada. A saber qué quiere de ti.  
\- N-ni yo lo sé...  
\- Tú tranquila, ¿vale? Al parecer, volveremos al instituto en un par de semanas, así que, tú, siempre con nosotras.

Nerea asintió con la cabeza.

\- E-es que... a-al mismo t-tiempo no q-quiero que se s-sienta excluido o-o rechazado.  
\- Pero si alguna vez le he visto con un chaval de módulos.  
\- ¿Uh?  
\- Sí... Ese chaval debió venir el año pasado, cuando vinieron los ucranianos refugiados.

La pelinegra hizo memoria, hasta que recordó algo.

\- O-oh... C-creo que y-ya m-me acuerdo.  
\- Pues... eso. ¿Has empezado ya a estudiar? Tal vez nos pongan exámenes cuando el instituto vuelva a empezar.   
\- E-ejem...

Desde el otro lado de la línea, Celina pudo escuchar varios papeles siendo removidos junto a lo que parecían ser bolígrafos, rotuladores y subrayadores.

\- Vale... Ese sonido te delata.  
\- H-hehe...  
\- ¿De qué llevas haciendo resúmenes?  
\- D-de todo un poco. Empecé a hacerlos c-cuando m-me recuperé... P-por cierto, c-cambiando de tema... ¿s-sabes a-algo de K-Kira?

Celina apretó sus puños. Escuchar aquel nombre no era lo que de mejor humor le ponía, que digamos.

\- ¿C-Celina?  
\- No. No sé nada.  
\- P-perdón s-si te he e-enfadado.  
\- No, tranquila... Solo no me esperaba esa pregunta.

La de ojos plateados suspiró.

\- B-bueno. Voy a s-seguir haciendo r-resúmenes.  
\- Muy bien. Nos vemos, Nere.  
\- Adios.

Ambas colgaron el teléfono.  
.  
.  
.

\- Oye, tengo una pregunta. ¿Cómo sabes tanto de Celina si me has dicho que a penas has quedado con ella?

Noah miró a Andrew, arqueando una ceja y aguantando sus ganas de soltar alguna que otra risilla.

\- Toda persona es como un libro. Todas pueden llegar a ser leídas. Celina no es ningún caso especial. Por eso sé un poco de ella.  
\- ¿Un poco? He rellenado casi tres folios con la cantidad de información que me has contado.

Dijo el ucraniano señalando los folios que estaban en su escritorio, escritos con información variada.

\- Un consejo más, de regalo.  
\- Cuenta, Noah.  
\- Intenta no ser tú el que empiece esa posible relación. Deja que sea ella quien busque de ti.

El de ojos dorados ladeó la cabeza. 

\- Que ella... ¿busque de mí?  
\- Sí. Ya te he dicho, que el tema de los misterios para ella es toda una aventura. Aprovecha eso para ser tú su misterio.  
\- No sé si podré...  
\- Hazme caso, tranquilo. Saldrá bien. Además, si te rechaza por cualquier casual, no lo hará jamás de una manera dañina. No puede dañar ni a una mosca, por muy ruda o seria que se pueda llegar a poner en alguna situación.

Andrew se quedó pensativo. Sin duda, su amigo Noah era todo un secreto de por sí.

\- Entonces... ¿cómo debería empezar?  
\- Habla algún día con ella por "casualidad". Si todo va bien, en los siguientes días puedes tirarle alguna que otra ficha de manera disimulada. Es algo tímida, así que le harás sonrojar fácilmente.  
\- Entiendo... Vaya... qué vergüenza aceptar esto. No esperé que me llegaría a enamorar de alguien.

Noah se estiró de brazos.

\- Solo te puedo decir que, no te rindas y que no te tomes tantas prisas. Los sentimientos no se adquieren de un día a otro.  
\- Gracias, Noah... Creo que te debo una.  
\- Nah. A este tipo de cosas invito yo.

Dijo guiñando un ojo.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin se pasa de la raya.

A la semana siguiente se dio el aviso de que se debía volver al instituto, ya que arreglaron los problemas mayores del derrumbamiento, aunque, algunas partes de los edificios seguían en obras, y lo estarían por bastante tiempo.

Aquella mañana, Celina se vistió con lo típico: jerséy turquesa, vaqueros negros, zapatillas negras y su mochila a la espalda.

\- Solo tengo que esperar a que hoy sea un día decente.

Dijo mientras caminaba por la calle.  
.  
.  
.

\- De vuelta a clases, ¿eh?  
\- Suertuda, Helena. Tú estás estudiando lo que te gusta. Yo no.  
\- Bueno, igual acaba gustándote algo que odias ahora. Yo antes odiaba la asignatura de lengua y, mírame. Estoy estudiando letras.

Kira le miró de reojo. Su hermanastra era una persona bastante admirable, debía reconocerlo. Sin embargo, como toda persona también tenía desventajas, entre ellas, comportarse como adulta. Sí, parece una bobada pero, un adulto en el cuerpo de una joven de diecisiete años (casi dieciocho) no es algo muy común. De hecho, la gente suele madurar del todo a los veinti-algo, con mucha suerte. A veces se quedan como niños para siempre... Eso no siempre se puede predecir.

Kira miró a otro lado, llevándose la sorpresa de que Celina se encontraba cruzando desde la calle paralela.

\- ¿Uhm? ¿La conoces?

Preguntó la albina, a lo que la de ojos miel asintió.

\- Va a ciencias. También tiene... "nuestro problema".  
\- ... Entiendo.

En menos de lo esperado, la de ojos marrones se encontraba al lado de ambas hermanas.

\- Ni los buenos días, ¿eh, Celina?  
\- Oh. Hola, perdón. Ando algo dormida, hehe...

Dijo tallándose los ojos, haciendo a la albina sonreír.

\- ¿Sois hermanas?  
\- Bueno, hermanastras. Soy Helena, encantada.

Le extendió la mano, a lo que Celina aceptó.

\- Yo Celina. No sabía que Kira tenía una hermanastra.  
\- Bueno, ahora lo sabes.  
.  
.  
.

Al llegar al edificio, Celina se dirigió a su aula correspondiente.

\- Vaya. Al menos han hecho algunos arreglos...  
\- B-buenos d-días, C-Celina.

La recién nombrada giró la cabeza. Nerea se encontraba, vestida con su típica sudadera larga azul marino, vaqueros negros y botines negros con algo de tacón, aunque no muy exagerado.

\- Hola, Nere. ¿Has dormido bien?  
\- S-sí, más o m-menos. E-en mi calle s-suele haber bastante r-ruido por la cantidad de p-personas y c-coches que p-pasan.  
\- Ya veo. Debe de ser algo difícil, ¿me equivoco?

La pelinegra de ojos plateados asintió ante aquella afirmación.

\- B-bueno... A-ahora toca historia.  
\- ¿Te gusta historia?  
\- B-bastante... S-solo q-que hay que saber c-contarla para q-que no parezca t-tan a-aburrida.  
\- Como toda asignatura. Si un profesor lo explica como si le hubieran obligado a darnos clase, no va a saber transmitir nada de interés hacia la materia que está dando.  
\- E-estoy totalmente de acuerdo... H-hey, q-quedan c-cinco minutos para que l-la clase comience.

Avisó mirando el reloj de pared que había en la clase.

\- Cierto. Gracias por avisar, Nere.  
\- N-no hay d-de qué.

Ambas tomaron asiento en la clase y esperaron a que comenzara.  
.  
.  
.

\- Uff... se me hizo eterno.

Murmuró la pelinegra recogiendo sus materiales. Celina se estiró entera, haciendo que sus huesos emitieran un crujido.

\- Auch... Qué dolor.

Dijo la de cabellos castaños.

\- No me puedo creer que en serio nos obliguen ahora tomar el almuerzo en el comedor.  
\- P-pero no podemos a-arriesgarnos. G-gran parte del edificio s-sigue en obras.  
\- Cierto... Menudo bajón.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al comedor del instituto.

\- ¡Chicas, aquí!

Llamó María desde una mesa. Estaba ya sentada con Kira, Daniela y Coral.

\- Gracias por guardarnos el sitio, chicas.  
\- Nah, no des las gracias, C.

Dijo Kira, tomando un bocado de su sándwich.   
Celina y Nerea se sentaron en aquella mesa, procediendo a almorzar.

\- S-siento una m-mirada sobre mí.

Dijo algo temblorosa la pelinegra, llamando la atención de sus amigas. Cuando ella miró de reojo a una mesa alejada, pudo ver que allí estaba Noah, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella. De pronto, el pelinegro sonrió levemente y le guiñó un ojo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.  
La de ojos plateados volvió a la mesa, suspirando de resignación.

\- Pffft. Está claro. O es gay y te está tomando el pelo, o ese chico está obsesionadísimo contigo.

Rió Kira poniendo más nerviosa aún a Nerea.

\- E-espero que n-no sea ese e-el caso... D-daría m-miedo.  
\- Tú tranquila, que con nosotras estás a salvo.

Celina le dedicó una mirada disimulada pero fulminante a aquel chico de ojos azules, quien solo rió por lo bajo. A su lado estaba su amigo ucraniano, mirando la escena con cierto aire curioso.

\- ¿Es en serio? Pobrecita.  
\- Me hacen gracia sus reacciones.  
\- ¿Te gusta, a caso?  
\- Gustar es una palabra difícil, ¿sabes? Prefiero utilizar un... "es mona".

Andrew arqueó una ceja. Noah simplemente tenía una extraña sonrisa formada en sus labios, además de que, sus párpados estaban entrecerrados, como si estuviera soñando despierto.   
Aquella sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a su hermano acercarse a la mesa de las chicas.

\- No parece que vaya a salir nada bueno de aquí, ¿qué opinas, Noah?

Justo antes de que el pelinegro pudiese contestar, el fuerte sonido de una bofetada se escuchó por todo el comedor.  
Allí estaba Kevin, con la mano en alto, y en el suelo, la joven pelinegra, quien tenía una mano en su mejilla herida.

\- Maldita zorra, a mí me tratas con respe-  
\- ¿¡De qué vas, imbécil!?

Se levantó Kira, mientras el resto atendía a Nerea. Kevin dejó salir una carcajada.

\- Vaya, ¿la bully se ha enfadado?  
\- No, chico. ¡Se ha enfurecido!

Le dio un empujón, haciéndole retroceder.

\- Kevin. Déjalas ahora mismo.

Dijo en alto Noah, ganando la atención de su hermano.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me das órdenes, pringado?

El de ojos azules suspiró y se acercó a su hermano a paso tranquilo. Cuando ya estaba frente a él, le agarró con fuerza del cuello, dejándole inmóvil.

\- Métete conmigo todo lo que quieras, te reto. Pero, si vuelves a joder o herir a más gente, y me aseguraré de que no vuelvas aquí.

Gruñó, haciendo a su hermano asentir a lo que le soltó del cuello haciéndole caer al suelo antes de correr fuera del lugar.

\- No me puedo creer que ese imbécil sea mi hermano.

Murmuró fastidiado. Su mirada se dirigió a las chicas.  
El resto de gente seguía a lo suyo, como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Estáis bien?  
\- Sí, no te preocupes.

Contestó María, agachando por un momento la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

\- Nerea, ¿te ha pegado muy fuerte?  
\- N-no pasa nada, e-en serio.

Destapó su mejilla abofeteada, revelando una marca de mano morada en su pálida piel. Noah apretó los puños con fuerza.  
En ese momento llegó Andrew.

\- Perdón, pero, ¿estáis bien todas?

Las chicas asintieron.

\- Hola, Andrew. Hace tiempo que no nos hablamos.  
\- Ya te digo, María.

El resto miró a ambos.

\- Veréis, necesitaba para un trabajo de fotografía a una modelo. María se ofreció voluntaria y es gracias a ella que sigo estudiando fotografía.  
\- Fotografía, ¿eh? Interesante.

Añadió Celina. No mucha gente valoraba tanto el módulo de imagen y sonido.

\- G-gracias... ¿Cómo os llamáis?  
\- Yo soy Celina.  
\- Kira.  
\- Daniela, hermana de María.  
\- Coral, un placer.

El de cabellos claros asintió con la cabeza, poco antes de retirarse, pues debía volver a clases, al igual que los demás.

\- Espera, Andrew. Me toca clase en la clase que está al lado tuyo.  
\- Oh, genial. Pues vamos juntos.

Ambos chicos caminaron en la misma dirección.

\- Oye, Noah. Del uno al diez, ¿cuánto te ha hecho reaccionar el golpe que le ha dado tu hermano a Nerea?  
\- Por fuera, un nueve. Por dentro, oh, vaya... Kevin estaría muerto si nadie más estuviera en ese instante.

Dijo volviendo a apretar los puños. Sus ojos flashearon con su poder.

\- Noah. Tus ojos están brillando.

Le susurró el ucraniano, haciendo que Noah desactivara su poder de inmediato.

\- Lo siento. Es solo que ella no se lo merecía.  
\- No te preocupes. ¿Se lo dirás a tu padre?  
\- Obvio. No quiero que pase nada de esto nunca más.  
\- La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?  
\- Dejémoslo en que, si estuviéramos en una relación amorosa, mi hermano hubiera quedado en coma en menos de un segundo.

Andrew sonrió levemente. Podía ver el cariño que le tenía Noah a Nerea, incluso cuando aquella chica no estaba presente.

\- Bueno. Nos vemos a la salida.  
\- Lo mismo digo. Nos vemos, Noah.

Ambos se despidieron con la mano y se fueron a sus respectivas clases.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelando ciertos secretos...

Ya habían pasado unos días desde aquel incidente en el comedor. Corría el rumor de que Kevin iba a ser expulsado permanentemente, lo cual hacía sospechar a las chicas si el que fuera expulsado iba también de la mano de una posible mudanza de Noah. 

\- Ese chico es fundamental. Si le perdemos nuestra "misión" de llegar al fondo de esto no tendrá sentido alguno nunca más.

Se quejó Kira, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chándal negro. María le miró antes de fijar la mirada en el suelo.

\- T-tienes razón... Gracias a él podemos saber quién más puede ser como nosotras.

Añadió Nerea. Entonces, Kira recordó algo. Algo que le llevaba carcomiendo las entrañas desde hacía tiempo.

\- Por cierto... María. 

Llamó la de ojos miel, ganando su atención.

\- Dime.  
\- ¿Por qué vinísteis tu hermana y tú aquí?  
\- Sí, es algo que me come la cabeza. Y el que Noah os leyese una vez la mente no me dejó claro el porqué de vuestra estancia aquí.

María miró al suelo. Daniela le miró, en señal de que contara la historia, a lo que la de cabellos oscuros suspiró.

\- Bien. Nuestras vidas eran normales hasta que cumplimos los siete años. En ese entonces, nuestros poderes comenzaron a afectarnos. Sabiendo que éramos diferentes al resto, Daniela y yo actuábamos como humanos normales, y empleábamos nuestros poderes cuando estábamos solas en casa.

Celina, Kira, Nerea y Coral escuchaban atentamente, queriendo perderse lo mínimo posible de aquella historia.

\- Un día, creyendo que estábamos solas en casa, comenzamos a practicar nuestros poderes. Siempre lo hacíamos en nuestra habitación, pues estaba más alejada que el resto de habitaciones de la casa. El caso es que, de pronto, la puerta se abrió.

Un silencio tenso apareció. La mirada de la melliza rubia se hizo fría.

\- Era nuestro padre. Al vernos a Dani y a mí rodeadas con auras extrañas al ojo humano, nos empezó a gritar, llamándonos "demonios", "monstruos", "aberraciones"... Estaba furioso. No lo pensé ni un segundo más. Agarré la mano de Dani y salimos de la casa juntas.

Kira abrió los ojos de par en par. No quería mostrarlo, pero un enorme y sombrío sentimiento de rabia y tristeza invadió su ser.

\- Corrimos y corrimos, hasta que nuestros cuerpos dejaran de funcionar. Caímos desmayadas en esta ciudad, menuda casualidad, ¿no?

Hubo una pequeña pausa, pues la de cabellos rizados tenía que tomar algún que otro respiro.

\- Yo ya tenía tarjeta de crédito, y Daniela ya tenía algo de dinero, por lo que encontramos una casa que compramos de inmediato. Allí nos instalamos y varios vecinos amables nos ayudaron con varias cosas, pues descubrieron que éramos menores de edad, pero, al no tener ellos autoridad sobre nosotras, el mandarnos a un orfanato no era opción. A los pocos días encontré trabajo en una cafetería que me pagaba muy bien. Dani también encontró trabajo en el mismo sitio que yo, por lo que ambas ganamos bastante dinero y más del que necesitamos para vivir, por lo que, si pasa algo no nos faltará nada.  
\- Bueno. Al menos vuestra historia sigue un ritmo feliz.  
\- Te equivocas, Kira.

Siguió Daniela, quien seguía con su mirada sombría.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Tenéis hogar, comida, trabajo y educación, ¿qué más queréis?  
\- Que nuestros familiares no vayan detrás de nosotras.

Celina las miró sorprendida. Ella no podría aguantar tanto si pasara por ese tipo de situación. ¿Sus padres le harían eso? El mero pensamiento de aquello le herizaba cada vello de su piel.

\- Hace tiempo que, en nuestra ciudad natal pusieron varios carteles con alguna foto nuestra, pidiendo que nos encontraran. Para nuestra suerte, que cancelaron aquella investigación, borrando cada huella que pudiera dejar esta.  
\- Pero, ¿cómo es que no llegó aquí?  
\- Con mis poderes hice que las comunicaciones entre ambas ciudades fueran imposibles. De ese modo nadie sabría más de nosotras. Pero, el caso es que, creo que ya hemos encontrado nuestro lugar aquí

Añadió Daniela, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo levemente. Su mirada se había suavizado un poco.

\- Y, Celina.  
\- ¿Uh?  
\- ¿Quién era Lucía?

Los ojos de Celina se tiñeron multicolores por un momento. Parpadeó dos veces, queriendo tranquilizarse.

\- ... La única amiga que tuve. En el colegio éramos como hermanas. Ambas sufríamos de bullying pero no nos importaba, ya que cuando estábamos juntas nos sentíamos imparables.

Suspiró pesadamente. El tinte de sus ropas parecía querer salir disparado. Parecía que la joven iba a perder el control.

\- Un día, no la vi en clase. Me extrañó, pues ella no tendía a enfermar. Salí al patio. Me dirigía a un roble en el que ella y yo nos reuníamos para hacer deberes, hablar, reír... Lo típico entre amigas. A-aquel día...

Volvió a suspirar. Sus ojos volvieron a ser multicolores.

\- V-vi algo colgar del roble.  
\- Ay madre.

Soltó Coral en un suspiro. Celina le miró y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí... Es exactamente lo que estáis pensando. Aquella silueta era ella. Sus ojos carecían de emoción. Ese tono rosado que poseía su piel había sido injustamente sustituido por un blanco grisáceo. Una soga apretaba su cuello, dejando una marca más que notable. Corrí hacia ella, con el corazón muerto de miedo. Le tomé el pulso. Este había desaparecido, al igual que su respiración. Sus cabellos pelirrojos tapaban parte de su cara, dándole un aspecto tétrico. También estaban empapados, al igual que sus mejillas. Había llorado, de aquello estaba segura. Vi, entonces, una carta que sobresalía del bolsillo de su falda de uniforme. Era para mí. Me agradecía por todo, por ser la mejor compañía que jamás había tenido, por todas las risas, por nuestras aventuras cuando salíamos al recreo e imaginábamos que éramos hermanas de sangre y jugábamos... Todas aquellas promesas que fueron rotas, y dejadas como cartas enterradas en la arena del desierto. Desierto... así estaba mi corazón.

La ropa de Celina comenzó a escurrir su tinte, alertando a las chicas.

\- Ella nunca mereció aquello. Los que nos hicieron daño, sí. Me acuerdo que esa fue la única vez que lloré de verdad, jurándome que jamás perdonaría a aquellos que antes llamaba "compañeros". Mi magia se activó por primera vez, a los ocho años de edad, ese mismo día. Aún recuerdo cómo la tinta destruía a su paso todo aquello que se acercaba a mí o a ella misma. Destruí paredes, el roble en el que Lucía había llevado al final su vida, puertas, ventanas, hasta herí a muchos alumnos. Hice que la tinta envolviera el cuerpo de la que una vez fue una hermana para mí, y transformé aquello en una tumba de cristal, a la que nadie se acercaría o sabría de ella.

El tinte que se escurrió de la ropa de Celina la rodeó y tomó la forma de hilos puntiagudos, dispuestos a atacar a cualquiera.

\- Celina... Lo siento.

Dijo Nerea. La tinta empezó a relajarse.

\- Todas lo sentimos. Pero, debemos continuar. No podemos quedarnos solo con lo malo.

Dijo María. Su hermana también alzó la voz.

\- Cierto. La vida no será perfecta, pero debemos aprender de ella.

La tinta volvió a su ropa. Todas abrazaron a la joven, quien se desahogaba con sus lágrimas.

\- Gracias. Gracias a todas.

Celina sonrió. Le habían quitado un peso de su vida.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew toma el papel de héroe por una vez.

La semana pasó rápido. Ya era viernes por la tarde, y Celina se encontraba caminando rumbo a su casa. De repente, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le hizo caer desmayada.

Al despertar, se vio en un callejón. Un hombre se encontraba frente a ella, con cara de ser el típico hombre que nadie se quiere encontrar en un callejón sin salida, como lo era aquel.   
El hombre, al verle despierta se abalanzó contra ella para querer quitar sus ropas. La chica, por reflejos, comenzó a gritar por ayuda y por que aquel hombre la soltara.  
.  
.  
.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, Noah?

Preguntó Andrew al ver que Noah se había parado de manera brusca en un tejado. Ambos amigos llevaban toda la tarde haciendo parkour.

\- Algo... Anda mal.  
\- ¿Uh? ¿Tiene relación con... "eso"?  
\- Sí, pero... ¡! Andrew. Tenemos que ir en esa dirección lo más rápido que podamos.

El ucraniano le miró dudoso. Nunca entendió con exactitud aquella habilidad psíquica del pelinegro. Aunque, sabía que cuando él decía que pasaría algo, siempre era cierto. Por ello, obedeció a sus palabras y marchó con él a toda prisa, saltando de tejado en tejado.

Llegaron a lo alto del muro de un callejón. Vieron a una joven de cabellos castaños taparse con sus brazos su torso. Un hombre mayor le golpeaba e insultaba, haciéndole sollozar.

\- ¿¡Celina!?  
\- Efectivamente. Pero, no hagas nada.

Advirtió Noah, antes de estirar su brazo, con su palma apuntando a aquel hombre, quien, al cabo de unos segundos, se apartó de la chica tambaleando, hasta que chocó contra un muro y quedó inconsciente.  
Celina miró aquello en shock. Solo conocía a una persona capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

\- Noah... 

Murmuró.   
Como si de una invocación se tratase, Noah y Andrew aterrizaron frente a ella de un salto al suelo.

\- Ya decía yo... Gracias, Noah.  
\- No las des. ¿Nunca te han dicho de no meterte en callejones?

Celina bajó la mirada. Cogió su jerséy y se lo puso tan rápido como pudo. Hacía frío y no le agradaba mucho el estar de exhibicionista frente a dos chavales un año más mayores que ella.

\- No es eso. Aquel hombre me golpeó en la nuca y me dejó inconsciente. Luego aparecí aquí.  
\- ¿No te ha herido?

Preguntó Andrew, acercándose a ella, buscando algún signo de violencia, lo cual encontró en las mejillas de la chica y en sus manos. Aquello le hizo gruñir, haciendo que Celina tragase en seco.

\- Apuesto a que te ha hecho más... ¿me equivoco?

Celina negó con la cabeza algo temblorosa. Noah admiraba la escena como si de una película romántica se tratara. Pero, en vez de quedarse todo el tiempo de sujeta-velas ,decidió hablar.

\- Andrew. Si la quieres curar, mejor la llevamos a tu casa, que está más cerca. Aquí cogerá un resfriado.  
\- Tienes razón, Noah. Tranquila, Celina. Te curaré en un pis-pas.

Dijo el de ojos dorados, cargando a la joven como si de una princesa se tratase. El pelinegro rodó los ojos, pensando en la empalagosa situación que estaba sucediendo a su lado.

\- Vamos. No hay tiempo que perder.

Dijo el de ojos azules, para luego, al igual que su amigo, comenzar a saltar de muro en muro, de tejado en tejado... Celina miraba aquellas vistas de la ciudad. Sin duda, eran hermosas.

Llegaron a un edificio, y se colaron por una ventana que daba a un dormitorio. Estaba muy ordenado y tenía estanterías por toda una pared, todas ellas repletas de libros en castellano, inglés y ruso.

\- Tranquila, ¿vale? Solo te curaré las heridas. No te haré daño.

La joven asintió ante las palabras del ucraniano, quien salió de aquella habitación un momento.  
Noah miró de reojo a Celina, quien se había sentado en la cama.

\- Él sabe que somos sobrenaturales.  
\- ¿Huh?  
\- Andrew. Él sabe de nuestra "peculiaridad", que nos distingue del resto de humanos. Es por eso por lo que he utilizado mi poder.  
\- Hey, Noah.  
\- ¿Mande?  
\- Ha corrido un rumor en el instituto... ¿es verdad que es posible que te mudes de ciudad?

Noah alzó una ceja.

\- No, para nada. Mi padre solo habla de cambiar de instituto a mi hermano. Es por ello que piensa en dejarle con su madre.  
\- ¿Cómo que "su madre"?  
\- Bueno, ya te has dado cuenta de que, exactamente, mellizos no somos del todo, ¿no?

Celina abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? ¿No eran hermanos, realmente?

\- Mira, te lo digo desde ahora, para que en el futuro no tengas que aguantar ninguna clase de sufrimiento. El amor será bonito, poderoso, imparable, pero todo eso es para tapar lo doloroso y difícil que es el mantenerlo. La faceta de que Kevin y yo somos mellizos es algo que debo soportar día a día. Ambos somos de diferentes madres. Mi padre al tener relaciones con mi madre, también tenía la esecia de su amante, por lo que, parte del ADN estaba ahí.  
\- Entonces, sois mellizos, pero no de la misma sangre, exactamente.  
\- Correcto. Mi madre real nunca lo notó. Pero, cuando nos hicieron una prueba de ADN en mi antiguo instituto, y descubrieron que no éramos hermanos exactamente, mi madre... Joder... qué difícil admirar aquel rostro tan dolido y desesperanzado.

Dijo recordando, con una mueca que decía lo poco que le gustaba recordar aquello.

\- Cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue darle una cachetada a mi padre, diciéndole de inmediato que, quería el divorcio. Ambos acordaron la custodia compartida, ya que, a pesar de que Kevin no era exactamente su hijo, le apreciaban más que a mí, ya que siempre fue el sociable, el que recibía más cariño... Mi madre no podía odiarlo.  
\- Entiendo.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

\- Dime, ¿te preocupaba que me fuese?  
\- A todas nosotras nos preocupa.  
\- ¿A todas?  
\- Sí. Simplemente, tienen cierta inseguridad. Eres esencial para saber de nosotros mismos. Gracias a ti podemos averiguar quién más es sobrenatural, o si, algún humano normal sabe sobre nosotros y nuestro propósito.  
\- Ya veo. ¿Como una herramienta, eso soy para vosotras?  
\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Además, tienes buen corazón. Supongo que, nos pasamos bastante contigo, sobre todo, aquella vez que estuvimos en casa de Nere.

Otro instante de silencio se produjo.

\- Nerea. ¿Qué piensa ella?  
\- Ella simplemente dijo que sería malo si te mudaras. Supongo que, sería la que más te echaría de menos.

El chico sonrió levemente. "Punto para Noah", dirían algunos. Celina le miró dudosa, pero entendió.

\- ¿Te importa Nerea?  
\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?  
\- ¿Sí o no?  
\- Claro que me importa. Creo que soy más claro de lo que debería.  
\- En ese caso... ¿quieres que te ayude?  
\- No te ofendas, pero no me hace falta. Tengo mis métodos.

Guiñó un ojo.   
La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Allí estaba Andrew, sosteniendo un botiquín en la mano.

\- Perdón por tardar. Mi madre lo había cambiado de sitio.

Se disculpó, apoyando y abriendo el botiquín sobre la cama.

\- Celina, ¿puedes quitarte el jerséy?  
\- Claro. Llevo un top deportivo por debajo. Además, solo tengo heridas en los brazos, nada mas.

Procedió a quitarse el jerséy como se le había indicado.  
Noah miró a otro lado y Andrew procedió a tratar las leves heridas que decoraban la piel de aquella chica. Se le veía concentrado, casi pareciendo un enfermero profesional. Ponía las cantidades justas de agua oxigenada en el algodón, y tocaba sus heridas lo más suave posible.

Al cabo de un rato, el chico acabó con su tarea.

\- Ya está. ¿Te duele algo?  
\- No. Estoy como nueva, gracias.  
\- No hay de qué.

De pronto, Noah carraspeó, ganando la atencion de los contrarios.

\- Andrew, acompañaré a Celina a su casa. Luego volveré a la mía y pondré la denuncia. Me he quedado con el nombre de ese tipo y no pienso permitir que este tipo de incidentes pasen porque sí.

El ucraniano asintió y Celina y Noah se fueron de su casa.

\- ¿Cómo así que me acompañas?  
\- No quiero que te pase nada por el estilo. Además, tengo planes.

Celina alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Planes?  
\- Sí.  
\- Ya veo.

En menos de lo esperado llegaron a casa de la chica.

\- Gracias por haber sido mi guardaespaldas. Oh, y tu amigo es un encanto.

Admitió tranquila.

\- Bueno. Te dejo. Más tarde pondré la denuncia, no te preocupes.

La de cabellos marrones asintió, se despidió y entró a su casa.  
El pelinegro tomó otro camino. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro.


	17. 17

\- Kira, deberías dejar de fumar.

Dijo cierta chica de ojos marrones-rojizos. La de ojos miel le miró de reojo, ya teniendo un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

\- Te lo digo en serio. Ya no solo porque seas una menor, sino por las consecuencias que puedes llegar a sufrir.  
\- Eso no me importa, Criss.

Dijo Kira soltando humo en el proceso. Crisstina suspiró pesadamente.

\- Piensa en lo preocupada que estará Helena.  
\- Helena no sabe de esto.  
\- No tardará mucho en enterarse.  
\- ¿Se lo dirás tú?

Miró fulminante a la mayor. 

\- No, porque tu hermana, tonta no es. De hecho, la subestimas demasiado. Estoy un noventa y ocho por ciento segura de que ya se ha dado cuenta.  
\- Pues no me ha dicho nada.  
\- No tiene por qué. 

Criss se alzó de hombros.

\- Haz lo que quieras. Me tengo que ir.  
\- Ok. Adios.

Se despidió y siguió dándole caladas al cigarro.  
Cuando Criss desapareció de la vista de la de ojos miel, esta misma vio a alguien caminando hacia su dirección.

\- Oh, qué sorpresa, Noah.  
\- Hey. 

Saludó este, siguiendo su camino. Kira le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Se le veía sospechosamente alegre.

\- Esto es raro...

Admitió la joven para luego marchar hacia su casa.  
.  
.  
.

La pelinegra estaba tocando la flauta travesera.

\- Llevas tocando la flauta toda la tarde...

Le dijo aquel espectro de su hermana. De pronto, el timbre de la casa sonó.

\- ¿No es un poco tarde para hacer alguna visita? Son casi las nueve de la noche.

Se quejó Alba.  
Nerea se dirigió a la entrada de su casa y abrió la puerta, llevándose la sorpresa de que era cierto pelinegro.

\- Buenas noches, Nere.  
\- B-buenas noches, N-Noah.  
\- Genial... el que faltaba.

Nerea le dedicó a Alba una mirada fulminante.

\- Oh... ¿Es tu hermana?  
\- S-sí... Disculpa.  
\- No pasa nada. Debe ser duro esto de tratar con fantasmas.  
\- Chico, ¿qué son esas confianzas?

Dijo el fantasma realmente molesto.   
Nerea le ignoró por completo, a lo que se calló.  
Se apartó de la puerta para que el joven entrase a la casa.

\- ¿Vives sola?  
\- S-sí... N-no quiero hablar de eso...  
\- Entiendo. No te forzaré a decírmelo.

Dijo tranquilo, sentándose en uno de los sofás de la sala, palpando a su lado, indicándole a la pelinegra para que se sentase con él, cosa que hizo.

\- Antes he salvado a tu amiga Celina.  
\- ¡! ¿C-cómo?  
\- Casi es violada... Menos mal que estaba por ahí, haciendo parkour con Andrew. A saber cómo hubiera acabado.

Nerea suspiró aliviada, aunque también se sentía algo culpable por no haber ayudado a su amiga.

\- Andrew tiene un crush hacia ella. Esto ha sido una oportunidad para estar un poco con ella.  
\- ¿E-en serio? Vaya. Y-yo creí que ese chico, al llevar a-aquí solo un año, n-no le había dado tiempo p-para relacionarse.

Noah se encogió de hombros.

\- Antes iba solo a la biblioteca. Un día tuve que comunicarme con él en inglés, pues no sabía español. Desde aquel día no se separa de mí. Es un gran amigo. Él me enseñó a hacer parkour y a hablar un poco de ruso.   
\- Y-ya veo. P-parece interesante.  
\- Heh. Lo es.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente. Nerea suspiró.

\- ¿A-a qué se d-debe realmente t-tu visita?

Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque no le dirigió la mirada.

\- ¿Sabes que Kevin se va del instituto?  
\- S-sí... E-escuché el rumor.

La voz de la joven se tornó algo triste. El de ojos azules miró su expresion, claramente triste y preocupada.

\- ¿T-tú... te i-irás?

Pregunto la chica con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Nere...

Le hizo mirarle. La chica tragó en seco al sentir que su cara se giraba hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Noah. Aquellos ojos azules eran incluso hipnóticos a pesar de que sus poderes no habían sido activados.

\- ... Si me fuera, ¿me echarías de menos?

La pelinegra comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, algo nerviosa por la pregunta. No pretendía tampoco darle un doble sentido a su respuesta, así que trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

\- S-sí... E-eres como parte de la familia. ¿C-cómo no voy a echarte de menos?

Sorprendido ante aquella respuesta abrazó a la de ojos plateados, quien se quedó estática ante aquella acción.

\- No te preocupes. Yo no pienso irme de aquí. Al igual que Daniela y María he encontrado mi lugar aquí.

Confesó sonriendo levemente. Pocas veces se le podía sacar una sonrisa decente.

\- ¿T-tienes idea de lo p-preocupada que estaba?  
\- No. Y lo siento por no haberte avisado antes. No sabía que ibas a pensar que me podía llegar a ir.

La chica le abrazó de vuelta, dejando la sala en silencio.  
.  
.  
.

Celina se encontraba dibujando, como siempre. Era un buen ejercicio para hacerle olvidar su estresante vida y expresar sus ideas en forma de varios trabajos con pinturas, tintas, rotuladores... lo que utilizara. Aunque, esta vez optó por el dibujo digital. Había dibujado a las chicas del grupo actual.

\- ... Acabé.

Dijo admirando su obra, ya acabada.

\- Vaya. Ha quedado mejor de lo esperado.

Dijo, pues no estaba del todo acostumbrada al dibujo digital, más que nada, porque prefería el contemplar las texturas de los materiales que empleaba en sus obras en estilos tradicionales. Es decir, efectos de las acuarelas, la suavidad que transmiten los trazos de las pinturas pastel o las de cera... Eso el dibujo digital no se lo podía cambiar, para nada.

\- ¡Celina, cariño! Ha venido una amiga tuya.

Como una exhalación, la recién nombrada salió de su cuarto hacia el piso de abajo.

\- Oh, hola, Celina.  
\- Hey, Coral. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La madre de Celina las dejó solas. No quería intervenir en aquellas conversaciones.

\- Verás... Estaba ahora en el parque, disfrutando de la brisa y de repente vi a un chaval albino.

Celina arqueó una ceja. Solo conocía un caso de albinismo en aquella ciudad, y aquel caso era de la hermanastra de Kira.

\- ¿Otro albino?  
\- Sí. Parece de nuestra edad... Bueno, de la mía o la tuya. Ya sabes, hehe.  
\- Sí... Bueno, ¿ocurre algo con él?   
\- Le he visto los ojos... Eran de un violeta muy claro, y parecían fijos en un lugar por alguna razón. He visto una energía extraña proveniente de él.

Celina abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Otro más?  
\- No. No era como la nuestra o la de Noah... Parecía diferente... No lo entiendo yo tampoco, no te preocupes.

La mayor suspiró y parpadeó. La de mechas le miró neutra.

\- Bueno... Gracias por avisar. Ahora podemos ver que en este lugar hay demasiadas casualidades.  
\- Sí. Raro, ¿verdad?  
\- Eso no es raro. Es sobrenatural.  
\- Pfft, buena esa.  
\- Heh, gracias.

Se quedaron un rato más hablando, hasta que Coral se vio obligada a volver a su casa.

\- Bueno, C. Ha sido bueno hablar contigo.   
\- Nah, tranqui.

Contestó la mayor, viendo a la de mechas turquesas cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cerrando esta tras ella.

\- ... Mierda.

Murmuró Celina. Aquello era demasiado. Un extraño pero desagradable sentimiento de ansiedad invadía su cabeza. ¿Qué ocurría exactamente? ¿Había algo o alguien detrás de aquello? ¿Siquiera llegaría a descubrirlo?

\- Ahg... Necesito descansar. La ansiedad me está matando por dentro.

Se quejó en un murmuro mientras subía las escaleras, rumbo a su cuarto.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno más...

Al día siguiente Coral volvió al parque. La curiosidad le mataba. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que hubiera más de un albino en la misma ciudad? Si estuvieran viviendo en países nórdicos como Noruega, Islandia o Rusia, obviamente la probabilidad se vería incrementada. Pero, ¿en un país del sur de Europa? Vale, eso ya era demasiada casualidad. Primero el tema sobrenatural, ¿y luego esto? Allí estaba pasando algo, de ello no había duda alguna.

\- Tal vez se haya mudado...

Pensó en alto, siguiendo su camino hacia un banco, donde siempre se sentaba.  
Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse escuchó una discusión en la lejanía. Al mirar hacia aquella dirección notó la energía del hermano de Noah y otra gente que parecían sus amigos.

\- ¿Kevin? ¿Aún sigue aquí?

Murmuró por lo bajo extrañada, dirigiéndose a paso apresurado donde parecía pasar algo.  
El quejido de un chico se pudo escuchar. Era una voz frágil y algo aguda para un chico de su edad.

Se acercó a la multitud, viendo que Kevin estaba golpeando al chico albino que vio el día anterior.

\- Maldición.

Pensó en alto, antes de apartar a la gente, sin importar lo que le dijeran.  
Cuando se acercó al hermano de Noah, le pegó un puñetazo en el cuello, haciendo que se apartara a una distancia segura.

\- ¿Pero qué?

Se quejó el bully, viendo quién le acababa de golpear.

\- Fuera de aquí. El parque no es un campo de batalla.

Dijo seria la de mechas.

\- Tsk, rarita. Como el resto de sus amigas y mi hermano.

La joven alzó una ceja, bastante ofendida por el insulto.

\- ¿Rarita? ¿Tú qué eres, un animal? ... Oh, no contestes. Los animales son infinitamente más listos que personas como tú.

Aclaró, viendo cómo la energía de Kevin ardía con rabia, antes de que este se fuera del lugar junto a sus amigos.

\- ¿P-por qué me has salvado?

Escuchó detrás de ella. Se había olvidado del albino por un momento.

\- ... Hola, soy Coral.

Dijo rompiendo el hielo. El de ojos morados pestañeó un par de veces.

\- Y-yo soy Kurai. Gracias por salvarme.  
\- No te preocupes. ¿Los conocías de antes?

El albino asintió con la cabza.

\- Desde que estoy aquí ellos me golpean y me hieren.  
\- Ya veo... ¿me dejas que te cure?

Kurai asintió con la cabeza, después de pensarlo por unos segundos. Coral le miró las heridas y cogió un paño que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo y lo humedeció en una fuente cercana. 

\- Si te duele me avisas, ¿vale?  
\- O-ok.

Empezó a pasar el paño por la extremadamente pálida piel de aquel chico, limpiando las heridas a su paso, utilizando su energía de manera disimulada para hacer que cicatrizaran más rápido.

\- ... Ya está. Como nuevo.

El chaval miró los resultados, sorprendiéndose por cómo le había tratado aquella joven.

\- ¿Cómo es que no me odias?  
\- ¿Uh?  
\- S-soy albino, ¿por qué no me desprecias?  
\- Primero, no tengo razones para odiarte, y segundo, el odio es una palabra muy fuerte. Prefiero utilizar... desprecio. Y, ese sentimiento ya lo tengo hacia Kevin, así que... misterio resuelto.

El chico miró atentamente a los ojos de la joven. Sus pupilas... ¿no eran demasiado claras? Casi eran transparentes...

\- Oye... ¿te pasa algo en los ojos? Tus pupilas son... raras.  
\- ... No, tranquilo. Solo es un gen que me despigmentó la pupila a muy corta edad.

Mintió rápidamente, pues, no le iba a decir "mira, es que soy ciega, pero puedo ver todo tipo de energías". Sería demasiado raro decir aquello, además de peligroso, pues se encontraban en un lugar público y cualquiera podría escucharles.

\- Entiendo... La genética puede fastidiar bastante.  
\- Sí... Pero, no queda más remedio que aceptarla tal y cómo es.

El albino asintió.

\- ... Creo que debería irme... Mañana hay clases.  
\- Oh. Olvidé que era domingo... Por cierto, ¿a qué instituto vas?  
\- Al Force League, ¿tú?  
\- Vamos al mismo instituto... Qué raro que nunca te haya visto.  
\- Voy al bachillerato de ciencias.  
\- Entonces conocerás a María.

Kurai se quedó pensativo.

\- Oh, ya me acuerdo. Ella está haciendo ciencias de la salud. Yo voy a ciencias tecnológicas.  
\- Ya veo...   
\- ¿A qué curso vas?  
\- Aún a tercero.  
\- Uhm... ¿difícil, cierto?  
\- No tanto. Es más difícil convivir con compañeros que el curso en sí.  
\- ¿Tienes problemas en clase?  
\- Algunos... Solo puedo hablar con una chica de mi clase. El resto creo que no sabe ni de mi existencia... Pero, tengo amigas de cuarto de la ESO y a María. También conozco a Noah, de bachillerato de letras.  
\- Oh, le conozco. Me ha salvado en más de una ocasión de su hermano... También he llegado a hacer parkour con él y con Andrew.  
\- Vaya, qué casualidad que ambos los conozcamos.  
\- Cierto...

Comenzó a llover de pronto.

\- Vaya... No creí que iba a llover.  
\- ¿Y si vienes conmigo? Mis padres no viven conmigo desde hace tiempo, así que no habrá problemas.

Coral aceptó y caminó con Kurai hacia su casa.

Ya llegaron frente a un edificio no muy viejo. Subieron por un ascensor al quinto piso.  
Al salir del ascensor caminaron hacia la puerta más cercana a este, la cual Kurai abrió con una llave.

\- Pasa. Tú, como si estuvieras en casa.   
\- Oki.

La joven se dirigió a lo que parecía el salón de la casa y se sentó en un sofá. Cómodo, muy cómodo. Nada comparado con el sentimiento de estar en una casa de alguien que acababa de conocer. Sinceramente, era raro que alguien aceptara a la de mechas tan rápidamente. Bueno, la única persona que había hecho aquello había sido Mika.

\- ¿Te importa si te dejo sola? Solo voy a darme una ducha.

La joven tragó en seco por un momento.

\- No pasa nada. Es tu casa, después de todo.  
\- Bien. No te preocupes, que no tardo mucho.

El albino se fue a otra habitación. Coral notaba algo raro en el ambiente.

\- ... ¿Sobrenatural?

Empezó a olfatear la atmósfera, sin moverse de su sitio. No era un aire como el de Mika o las otras chicas o Noah, pero, tampoco era como el de un humano corriente.

\- Odio estar metida en esto, pero no hay de otra.

Murmuró, sintiendo cómo una puerta se abría en un lugar del piso.  
Unos pasos se acercaron a la sala, a lo que la de mechas miró hacia la entrada de la sala.

\- Perdón, ¿he tardado mucho?

Apareció Kurai, vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta lisa blanca.  
La joven negó con la cabeza, a lo que el albino sonrió levemente.

\- Oye, quería preguntarte algo, Coral.

La joven volvió a sentir una atmósfera densa. ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente?

\- Verás, de alguna forma, te veo... diferente. No me pasa solo contigo. Me pasó con Noah en su momento...

Coral se quedó estática. ¿A caso realmente era sobrenatural?

\- ... Lo noté desde que vi tus ojos. Eres ciega, pero puedes ver algo... ¿Algo fuera de lo normal, tal vez?  
\- P-por favor... Basta.

Suplicó la joven en un murmuro. Sus manos estaban temblando violentamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kurai.

\- ... Lo siento. No era mi intención... No soy normal, yo tampoco.  
\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que hablas?  
\- Sí. Y, posiblemente, del origen de los temas sobrenaturales.   
\- ¡!  
\- Sospecho que, al menos deben haber cien personas sobrenaturales, de forma "natural".

Hizo las comillas con los dedos.

\- ¿A qué vienen esas comillas?  
\- Sospecho que esto no es pura casualidad. Creo que hay científicos o algo por el estilo, detrás de todo esto.  
\- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo he pensado antes? Ya sé. Te presentaré mañana al grupo. Si nos ayudas, seguro que te aceptan. Además, no te harán daño si no tienes malas intenciones.

El albino asintió.  
Se podía escuchar el rugir de la tormenta desde dentro del edificio.

\- ... ¿Si duermes aquí?  
\- ... Vale. Después de todo, la mochila la dejé en la taquilla del instituto.  
\- ¿No tenías tarea?  
\- La acabé entre clase y clase.  
\- Entiendo... Eres muy inteligente.  
\- Nah, no tanto. Solo es que soy demasiado perezosa como para hacer la tarea un fin de semana.

Kurai asintió interesado. Parecía que, finalmente, alguien le había aceptado de verdad.


	19. 19

Daniela despertó. El horrible ruido que hacía aquella máquina empezaba su día como estudiante.  
Escuchó un leve golpeteo detrás de la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Dani, ¿estás despierta?  
\- Sí, hermana. Ahora voy.

Dijo antes de levantarse y cambiarse de ropa.

(Escena censurada porque Daniela es menor de edad.)

Fue con María, quien le sonrió levemente.

\- Buenos días, Dani.   
\- Hola, ¿has dormido bien?

Preguntó tallándose los ojos con ambas manos.

\- Sí. Mejor que otros días.   
\- Me alegro.  
\- ¿Tú?  
\- He debido transformar una pesadilla en un sueño... Mi almohada tenía algo de polvo dorado, así que debo haber usado mi poder en algún momento de la noche.  
\- Ya veo... Bueno, eso es práctica, después de todo.

Daniela asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza de café.  
.  
.  
.

\- Ugh... No, otra vez.

Gruñó Celina viendo un charco de tinta en el suelo.

\- Mamá va a empezar a sospechar como vea que esta es la tercera vez que pasa esto en dos meses.

Dijo para estirar su brazo y dejar que su piel absorbiera la tinta.

\- Vale. Apañado... Ahora no tengo hambre...

Se golpeó la frente.   
Miró por la ventana y suspiró al ver que el coche de su madre no se encontraba allí afuera.

\- Bueno... Al menos se va temprano a trabajar.

Agarró su mochila y salió de su casa, rumbo al instituto.  
.  
.  
.

\- Agh, ¿por qué es tan infernal?

Preguntó frustrada Coral. Mika se encontraba a su lado, escuchando a su amiga.

\- ¿El qué, la menstruación?   
\- No, aunque también. Me refería a las clases.  
\- No preguntes. Ni yo lo sé.

Algo tocó el hombro de la de mechas. Al darse media vuelta pudo ver a aquel chaval albino con el que había pasado la noche anterior. Nada atrevido, todo inocente. De hecho, durmieron en habitaciones separadas.

\- H-hola, Coral.

Dijo el tímido chico. Mika sonrió de manera extraña.

\- Bueno, os dejo, tórtolos.  
\- ¡! E-eh.

Tarde. Mika ya se había retirado. Kurai estaba de brazos cruzados.

\- Acabo de estar con Andrew y Noah. Creemos que deberíamos hablar de lo que te comenté con ellos y las chicas. Dicen que quedemos en el sótano de vuestro edificio.  
\- ... Bien. En ese caso, buscaré a las chicas y a Mika. Les comentaré del asunto.

Kurai asintió y corrió por un pasillo, aquel que daba al edificio de bachillerato y módulos.  
Coral, por su parte, corrió al exterior del edificio, encontrándose con el grupo de chicas. Mika también estaba con ellas.

\- Vaya. Hola, Coral. ¿Qué es eso de que tienes pareja?  
\- Absolutamente nada.

Dijo fulminando a Mika con la mirada. La contraria se reía por lo bajo.

\- Bien, ahora en serio. Chicas. Todas vosotras tenéis que venir conmigo. Es un asunto muy serio, tema sobrenatural.  
\- ... ¿Qué?

Preguntaron todas a coro. La de mechas suspiró.

\- Los chicos deben estar esperándonos en el sótano ahora.  
\- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué ocurre?

Preguntó Kira, antes de que Coral la cogiera de la mano y comenzara a correr directa al edificio. El resto de chicas las siguieron a paso apresurado.

\- ¿Tanta prisa tiene esto?  
\- Celina, la puntualidad es un signo de educación.

Aclaró María, corriendo a su lado.

Cuando llegaron al sótano, Noah, Andrew y Kurai ya se encontraban sentados en una silla cada uno.

\- ¿Q-quién es él?

Preguntó Nerea, apuntando al albino con la mirada.

\- P-perdón. Soy Kurai. H-ha sido mi idea esto de la reunión.  
\- Ya veo... Hola. Soy Celina. Ellas son María, Daniela, Mika, Kira, Nerea, y, supongo que ya conoces a Coral.  
\- A-así es.

El chico jugaba con sus dedos.

\- Como sea. Kurai nos acaba de decir que sabe algo del tema sobrenatural. Él mismo dice de estar algo metido en esto.

Dijo Noah haciendo que las miradas se centraran en el de ojos violetas.

\- Cuéntanos, chico.

Animó Kira, haciendo al albino suspirar.

\- ... No me ocurre lo mismo que a vosotras, pero puedo diferenciar a un humano normal de otro sobrenatural.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Eres uno de nosotros, a caso?

Preguntó Daniela.

\- Sí, pero no. Yo no nací con la habilidad. Yo la he estado adquiriendo en secreto. N-no tenéis ni idea...

El chico comenzó a temblar. Parecía no gustarle tratar con ese tipo de temas.

\- ... H-he sufrido demasiado...  
\- ¿Sufrir? ¿Cómo?

Preguntó Andrew. La mirada de Kurai mostraba horror.

\- Descargas eléctricas, latigazos, cortes varios... 

Seguía temblando. Acabó remangándose, mostrando enormes cicatrices en su brazo izquierdo, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

\- N-no puede ser.

Dijo Coral, tapándole los ojos a Nerea.

\- ¿T-tan malo es?  
\- Lo suficiente como para que te desmayes por un tiempo, Nere.

Aclaró la de mechas mientras el albino se recolocaba la manga.

\- Acabé huyendo de mi familia.   
\- Hey, chico. No te preocupes. Mi hermana y yo también hemos tenido que huir de nuestro hogar. Te entendemos perfectamente.  
\- G-gracias, s-sois muy amables.  
\- No las des, tranquilo.

Le dijo Noah, tranquilizándole. El albino dejó de temblar. Ya se sentía mucho mejor que antes de hablar con aquel grupo.  
La campana sonó, indicando que se debía volver a clases.

\- B-bueno... Ya hablaremos luego.  
\- Que así sea, Kurai.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases.  
Celina no paraba de pensar en lo que había dicho Kurai. ¿Se podía obtener poderes sobrenaturales de manera artificial? Aquello sonaba como una película de ciencia ficción.

\- C-Celina, ¿t-todo bien?  
\- Sí, solo pensaba.  
\- ¿Kurai?

Celina asintió. 

\- Nere, es que, ¿a ti no te parece raro todo esto?  
\- P-por supuesto que me parece raro. Y, he de decir que es muy cruel lo que le han hecho a ese pobre chico.  
\- Ya ves. ¿Qué clase de monstruo haría eso?  
\- D-definitivamente, alguien frío y despiadado.

Celina dejó salir un suspiro de resignación de sus labios. Sentía que aún estaban muy lejos de averiguar el secreto del caso sobrenatural, pero, a pesar de que había preguntas ya contestadas, esas contestaciones daban a lugar a miles de preguntas más. 

\- Esto es frustrante cuanto menos.  
\- R-razón no te falta.  
.  
.  
.

Noah estaba en clases. En ese momento estaban dando latín. Era una lengua algo difícil, pero con el profesor adecuado, todo se puede llegar a saber.  
Miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado y había algunas aves que estaban migrando en bandadas. Suspiró pesadamente. Solo le quedaba una hora más que aguantar en clases.

\- ... Luego hablaré con Nerea.

Murmuró lo más bajo posible.   
Todos sus conocidos lo podían notar. Estaba claro que él quería algo con aquella joven pelinegra. La cuestión era, ¿cómo lo haría? Él era bisexual y ya había tenido una relación con un chico y otra, con una chica, ambos en primaria. Pronto, ¿no? Pero Noah siempre fue un chico al que le gustaba experimentar. Estaba dentro de su naturaleza.

\- Debo tener en cuenta que es tímida y frágil. No puedo ser tan directo. Además, está claro que yo también le llamo la atención, a pesar de que Nere no lo quiera aceptar. Heh, es demasiado tierna.

Fantaseó por unos instantes, fingiendo que estaba mirando al cuaderno.  
.  
.  
.  
En el bachillerato de ciencias, Kurai estaba en clase de biología, mirando por un microscopio las partes de una célula. Algo tan pequeño tenía un mundo en su interior. Así lo veía el albino.

\- ... Esto es fácil.

Murmuró, tomando nota de lo que hacía la célula.

\- ... Está entrando en mitosis.

Dijo mientras tomaba nota. 

\- ... Hecho. Profe, ya lo tengo.

Llamó la atención del profesor, quien, sorprendido, le aprobo la práctica al albino.


	20. 20

Al llegar a casa el cuerpo de Kurai se desplomó, por suerte, en un sofá. 

\- L-las heridas...

Se abrió de inmediato la camisa, revelando todo su cuerpo lleno de heridas. También se pasó la mano por su cara, quitando maquillaje que revelaba alguna que otra herida más.

\- Tuve que tratarlas ayer... Están fatal...

Recordó en alto. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, además de que dolía bastante. Parecía que se iba a desmayar, pues su visión comenzaba a nublarse levemente.

\- No puedo... 

Murmuró. Su piel comenzó a emitir un brillo plateado que, a los pocos minutos se esfumó, al igual que el dolor que había sentido.

\- Esto es difícil. Podía haber muerto en ese momento, ¿por qué no lo hice?

Apretó con fuerza sus puños. 

\- Soy demasiado débil. No sé cómo pudieron escogerme a mí. Ojalá nunca hubiese entrado en este tema. ¿No tenía ya suficiente con ser albino? 

Se abofeteó la cara un par de veces, sintiendo aquella sensación de ardor en sus mejillas.

\- Tengo que espabilar. Apuesto a que ahora irán a por sobrenaturales nativos. No puedo dejar que esto vaya más allá.

Se recordó serio, cerrando de nuevo su camisa.  
Su móvil comenzó a sonar.

\- ... ¿Diga?  
\- Kurai, soy yo, Andrew.

El albino parpadeó un par de veces.

\- Ya veo... ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- Noah dice de quedar para hacer parkour, ¿te apuntas?  
\- ... Vale, ¿por qué no?  
\- Genial.

Notó la voz de Andrew animado. Se notaba que le gustaba estar con gente.

\- ¿Tarde de chicos?  
\- Tarde de chicos.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del albino. Parecía haber encontrado su lugar.

\- Bien. Pues te vamos a buscar Noah y yo a las seis, ¿te parece?  
\- Genial. No tengo nada que hacer, así que, perfecto.  
\- Genial. Nosotros tampoco, así que... la tarde es nuestra.  
\- Hey... ¿las chicas están bien?  
\- ¿Uh? Sí. He hablado con Celina hace poco. Me ha dicho que todas parecen estar bien. Aunque, luego Noah me ha dicho que Nerea no tanto, por motivos personales.  
\- Entiendo. No me gustaría que estuvieran metidas en líos.  
\- ¿Verdad? No sé mucho de este tema sobrenatural, pero veo que es importante.

El albino suspiró.

\- Es... muy cruel, ¿sabes? Y muy injusto. Somos diferentes y tenemos que ocultarlo.

Confesó, escuchando al otro lado de la línea un ladrido. Parecía pertenecerle a un cachorro.

\- Laika, Laika, bájate de ahí que mamá luego te echa la bronca.  
\- ¿Tienes un perro?  
\- Sí... ¡Shhh! Calla, Laika.

Kurai rió levemente. Nunca había tenido mascota, pero podía ver que la gente que poseía una era más feliz. Para su desgracia, él vivía con lo justo y no podía cuidar de una mascota.  
Escuchó una puerta abrirse y luego, cerrarse.

\- ¿Has echado a tu perro de casa?  
\- Qué va. Me estaba pidiendo permiso para salir de mi cuarto.  
\- Entiendo... ¿qué raza es?  
\- Pastor belga. Tranquilo, obediente, pero piensa que tiene el poder en esta casa.  
\- Jajaja. Impone autoridad frente a sus dueños.

Las risas de Andrew no tardaron en empezar a sonar al otro lado de la línea telefónica, dando a entender que aquello le había hecho gracia.

\- Buena esa, Kurai.  
\- Mira que no soy muy bueno en el campo emocional.  
\- Ah, ¿no?  
\- No.

Andrew se quedó un poco en silencio.

\- Pero si no eres nada empático y siempre pareces preocuparte por el resto.  
\- Pero a veces eso no es suficiente.  
\- Sí, sé de lo que hablas. Me pasó lo mismo cuando llegué aquí.  
\- ¿Tardaste mucho en adaptarte?  
\- Menos de lo esperado. Pero eso fue gracias a Noah. Él me hizo ver que podía pertenecer a este sitio.  
\- Ya veo. Noah parece algo frío y eso, pero luego veo que tiene muchos sentimientos.  
\- Sí... sobre todo con Nerea.  
\- Espera, ¿qué?

Kurai se quedó pensativo.

\- Pensé que no eran más que amigos.  
\- Tío. Noah tiene un crush hacia Nerea, del tamaño de una catedral.  
\- Vaya... Juro que no había caído en eso.  
\- Sí. Cuando me lo dijo, tardé en procesarlo.  
\- Lo finge bastante bien. Todo hay que decirlo.  
\- Jeje, cierto.  
\- ... No como tú. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que sientes hacia Celina?

Pudo escuchar cómo, al otro lado de la línea, Andrew había escupido agua o algún otro líquido. Algunos tosidos no tardaron mucho en hacerse presentes.

\- *Cof, cof* Tío, ¿tan obvio soy?  
\- Demasiado.

Se asinceró.

\- Vaya... Bueno. Ya hablamos luego cuando quedemos. Mi madre me llama.  
\- Vale. Nos vemos, Andrew.  
\- Lo mismo digo.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono.

\- ... Parece que hoy va a ser un día cuanto menos, interesante.

Dijo el de ojos violetas con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
.  
.  
.

El timbre sonó a la tarde, y el albino abrió la puerta, sabiendo que se trataba de sus nuevos amigos.

\- Hola, chicos.  
\- Hola.

Contestaron Andrew y Noah a coro. Kurai salió de su casa, cerrando la puerta con llave.

\- ¿Dónde deberíamos hacer parkour?  
\- Uhm... En la zona vieja. La gente no suele pasar por ahí y hay más zonas elevadas para ver la ciudad.  
\- Noah tiene razón. Las vistas son impresionantes por ahí.

El albino asintió con la cabeza.  
No tardaron mucho en marchar hacia la zona vieja, para subir a lo alto de un edificio.

\- ¿Corremos hasta el edificio más alto?  
\- Claro. Aquí vamos a lo extremo.

Dijo Andrew, emocionado. Los otros dos sonrieron levemente.

\- Bien. A la de tres.  
\- Uno...  
\- Dos...  
\- ... ¡TRES!

Comenzaron a correr y a saltar esquivando cada objeto que se interponía en su camino. También hacían alguna que otra voltereta, parte de aquel ejercicio que consideraban casi como un arte.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que llegaron a la terraza del edificio más alto, pudiendo contemplar desde ahí toda la parte vieja y la nueva de la ciudad, la cual se iluminaba por la luz anaranjada-rojiza del atardecer.

\- Es precioso.  
\- ¿Verdad? Andrew y yo solemos venir mucho por aquí. Las vistas son espectaculares.  
\- Si las chicas supieran hacer parkour, ¿creéis que vendrían?

El ucraniano y el pelinegro miraron curiosos al albino. Nunca se les había ocurrido aquello.

\- Uhm... María y Daniela tienen trabajo toda la tarde, todos los días. Ellas dudo que se puedan unir. Nerea suele estar estudiando todo el día y Coral no tiene pinta de gustarle mucho este tipo de deportes.  
\- Celina tiene vértigo. Me lo dijo el otro día. Preguntar a Kira sería una opción, aunque... No, nada. A ella no porque intimida mucho.

El albino parpadeó. 

\- Vaya... Entonces, nada.  
\- Siempre podemos darles envidia con una selfie.

Noah miró a Andrew con cara de "ni se te ocurra".

\- Vamos, Noah.   
\- Ya sabes que no soy fotogénico.  
\- Es por "N", ¿verdad?  
\- Tsk, ¿qué bobadas dices? Claro que no.  
\- Entonces... ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso?

Destacó Kurai poniendo una sonrisa divertida al igual que Andrew, viendo cómo Noah tenía un pequeño tic en el párpado.

\- Ya lo dije. Que sea monilla y me caiga muy bien no quiere decir que quiera algo más.  
\- Tío... mientes fatal.  
\- ¿Qué sabrás, Andrew?   
\- Mucho, tío. Sé lo que se siente.  
\- Oh... Lo olvidé...

Kurai miró a ambos, cruzándose de brazos. 

\- Chicos.  
\- ¿Mh?  
\- ¿Qué es exactamente el amor o el cariño?  
\- ... ¿Qué?

El albino jugó con sus dedos.

\- Veréis... tanto tiempo en un laboratorio me ha hecho perder esa noción de cariño que se le puede tener a la gente.  
\- ¿Insinúas que eres un psicópata, pero sin sed de sangre?  
\- Algo así... Es raro... Bueno. Dejadlo. No he dicho nada.

Los contrarios se encogieron de hombros.


	21. 21

En un hospital abandonado, cinco siluetas oscuras encapuchadas formaban un círculo. Producían cantos extraños y de aspecto místico, por lo que se acercaban a unos cantos gregorianos.  
Pasaron unos minutos, y los cantos cesaron. Alguien carraspeó antes de hablar.

\- Empecemos con el ritual... Primero, la sangre.

Mandó una voz masculina bastante firme. Todos los presentes sacaron de sus túnicas un frasco de sus sangres, cada una, de un grupo diferente. Virtieron la sangre frente a ellos  
Un pentágono púrpura se creó en el suelo, haciendo que, cada una de las siluetas estuviera en una punta de aquella estrella.

\- Bien... ahora, todos.  
\- Oh, Señor, acepta esta sangre que te ofrecemos.   
Atiende a nuestro llamado,   
oh, nuestro señor.   
Oh, señor, acepta esta sangre.   
Oh, Señor, te pedimos tu bendición.

Los cimientos comenzaron a temblar de manera violenta, y el pentágono comenzó a brillar intensamente, como si lo hubieran cargado de energía.  
Los cantos continuaron como al principio del ritual y el temblor se hacía más y más fuerte a cada instante que pasaba. De pronto, todo se detuvo. Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

.  
.  
.

Nerea estaba tranquila, estudiando en su cuarto. Un montón de hojas cuadriculadas se encontraba a su lado, sobre el escritorio en el que estaba realizando sus resúmenes.

\- ¿No piensas descansar?  
\- Descansar no lo considero una opción.  
\- Eres una aburrida, ¿sabes?  
\- De sobra. Me lo restriegas todos los días.

Alba se quedó callada por un momento, cosa que extrañó a la pelinegra, pues su hermana tendía a tener la última palabra.

\- Esto... ¿Nere?  
\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Alba señaló a a ventana. La de ojos plateados alzó una ceja.

\- He sentido algo. Como si alguien hubiera invocado un espíritu.  
\- Genial, los vecinos acaban de invocar al diablo, ¿ahora qué?  
\- Qué graciosa. No bromees con estos temas. Son más serios de lo que pueden parecer. Una invocación no intencionada o sin controlar puede causar desastres totales y anomalías en la fina línea que separa a los muertos de los vivos.

La pelinegra se levantó de la silla de su escritorio.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Buscar al espectro o lo que sea eso?  
\- No sé. Dime tú si quieres que ocurran cosas anormales en esta ciudad.  
\- ¿El hecho de que haya gente con poderes sobrenaturales no te parece ya una cosa anormal?

El espectro gruñó desesperadamente. 

\- ¿Sabes? Me rindo. Haz lo que te plazca, Nerea Díaz.  
\- Eso era justo lo que iba a hacer.

Rodó los ojos la pelinegra. Menos mal que se había acostumbrado a tratar con espíritus. Su hermana era un dolor de cabeza, de eso no había duda.  
El móvil de la joven vibró. Alguien le había mandado un mensaje.  
Al abrir su Whatsapp pudo ver que Noah le había enviado una foto de él junto a Andrew y Kurai en lo alto de un edificio con vistas de toda la ciudad.  
Sonrió levemente.

Guapos

Le escribió bromeando, casi soltando una pequeña carcajada por eso.  
De pronto, Noah se puso en línea, y comenzó a escribir.

Pero yo más  
Y lo sabes😘

\- Uhm... Podemos confirmarlo. Nere, te está echando los tejos.  
\- Nah. Él es así. Siempre lo ha sido.  
\- Sí... siempre te flirtea, jaja.

La pelinegra agitó su cabeza. Su hermana a veces tenía un comportamiento de lo más infantil.

Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas Noah

Aaaaah, no lo has negado  
Pillina😏

🤷♀️

Bueno, Nerea.   
Hasta mañana

🖐

Ambos dejaron de escribirse.

\- Nere, ¿no vamos a investigar?  
\- Uff, qué pereza.  
\- ... ¿Hay algo que no te de pereza hacer ahora?  
\- Uhm... No.  
\- ¿Y Celina?  
\- No quiero molestarle. Apuesto a que estará dibujando o haciendo cosas interesantes.  
\- Si supieras dibujar.  
\- No me hace falta. Tampoco me serviría en ningún ámbito, así que, no.

Al cabo de un rato la chica fantasma calló. Tal vez ya se había aburrido, o estaría demasiado cansada. Fuera cual fuera el caso, Nerea seguía con sus resúmenes como buena estudiante que era. Ya quisieran otros ser como ella en ese ámbito.  
.  
.  
.

Noah ya había vuelto a su casa. Había pasado una buena tarde haciendo parkour y viendo la ciudad al atardecer. Además, estando en compañías como lo eran Andrew y Kurai siempre le podían alegrar un poco el día.  
Al cruzar la puerta, el ruido que produce una persona al carraspear y el sonido de unos zapatos golpeteando el suelo casi le hace sobresaltar.

\- Noah... ¿dónde has estado?

La firme voz de su padre resonó por el salón. Para su suerte, Noah ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de voces, por lo que, no le llegaban a asustar.

\- Con unos amigos, haciendo parkour. ¿Necesitabas algo?

Su padre se cruzó de brazos.

\- Tu hermano vendrá este fin de semana, al igual que tu madre. Tendremos comida familiar.

Su voz sonaba ronca y desanimada. Se notaba a la legua que no quería saber nada de su ex-mujer.

\- ... Bien. 

Se limitó a contestar el menor. Su padre señaló a un pasillo de aquella casa.

\- Ve a darte una ducha. Apestas a sudor.

El de ojos azules rodó los ojos.

\- Sí, ya lo sé. Pasa cuando se hace ejercicio.  
\- Deja de contestarme y vete.

Gruñó el padre, a lo que el joven suspiró y se retiró del salón al cuarto de baño.  
Ya allí, se miró al espejo. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos, como si un tornado acabase de pasar por ellos. Su piel estaba empapada en sudor y un poco de suciedad de las piedras y ladrillos de los edificios.   
Bufó un poco.

\- Vaya... Estoy hecho una mierda.

Murmuró sarcástico antes de despojarse de sus ropas.  
Esta escena fue censurada por tratarse de la exposición de un menor de edad.

Cuando acabó de darse aquella ducha se planchó el flequillo que siempre le tapaba la mitad de la cara. A veces maldecía el hecho de que se le encrespaba mucho, pero luego pasaba de eso al recordarse que era un emo y no un pijo de mierda del instituto como su hermano.

\- Bien, ¿ahora qué?

Se preguntó en voz alta. La bombilla se le encendió, y corrió a su cuarto como una exhalación.   
Allí se encerró, encendió su altavoz, lo conectó a su móvil y se puso a escuchar música metal. Su placidez duró poco, para su desgracia.

\- ¡¡HIJOOOOO, BAJA LA MÚSICA!!  
\- Oh... joder.

Gruñó entre dientes, desconectando el altavoz y poniéndose los cascos.  
Por alguna extraña razón, su instinto sobrenatural se activó. Algo no andaba bien.

\- ... Algo anda raro... El ambiente es como... ¿más denso?

Dijo extrañado. Nunca había sentido algo parecido.

\- Definitivamente, algo va mal... Pero ya investigaré mañana. Es tarde.

Se recordó, pues eran las diez de la noche y no era buena idea volver a salir de casa cuando su padre se había mosqueado con él.


	22. 22

Llegó el viernes. Como buena estudiante, Celina se levantó y preparó para ir a clases.

\- Tengo la sensación de que va a ser un día cualquiera.

Murmuró sarcástica, porque, claro, a nadie le gusta ir a las siete de la mañana al instituto.  
Cuando cruzó la puerta para salir de su casa, una extraña brisa de un aire un tanto denso y extraño le golpeó de frente, haciéndole retroceder.

\- ¿Pero qué?

Su móvil sonó. Se trataba de un número desconocido.

\- ¿Diga?  
\- C, soy yo, Kira.

Celina rodó los ojos. La que faltaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres?  
\- Dime que tú también te has dado cuenta del ambiente denso que ha aparecido de repente.  
\- Sí, ¿qué ha pasado, exactamente?  
\- No lo sé... Casi parece que tiene vida propia. 

La de ojos castaños se quedó un poco pensativa. 

\- Bueno. Ya hablaremos con estas en el instituto.  
\- ¿Piensas en serio ir?   
\- Sí. Si quieres quédate en casa como una cobarde.

Pudo escuchar a Kira gruñir entre dientes.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?   
\- No sé... ¿No se supone que los bullies no tienen miedo a nada?  
\- Tienes razón. Iré, pero con la excusa de darte una hostia.  
\- Ajá, lo que digas.

Colgó a Kira antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, y agregó su número a sus contactos, a nombre de "Kira Pesada".

\- Uhm... Perfecto.

Dijo, comenzando a caminar por la calle.   
Por alguna razón, la gente actuaba normal a su alrededor, y eso no pasaba de alto. Aquello era muy extraño.

Llegó al instituto, donde corrió a toda velocidad para ir a su clase. No aguantaba estar más tiempo respirando en aquella atmósfera tan densa.

\- Celina.  
\- Nere. Dime que tú también lo notas.  
\- Sí. Parece una invocación.

La de cabellos castaños ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Invocación?  
\- Sí. Desde ayer a la tarde.  
\- ... ¿Me tomas el pelo?   
\- Habrán invocado un demonio, o algo.  
\- Espero que el demonio no sea, o mis razones para ser atea se irán por la borda.  
\- Bienvenida al club. La cosa es que soy agnóstica y no atea.  
\- Ya veo. ¿Sabes? Es como si esa atmósfera tuviera vida propia.   
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Al cruzar la puerta para salir de casa, una brisa densa me ha hecho retroceder. Pero, he visto a más gente alrededor y no les ha pasado nada. De hecho, actúan como si todo siguiera igual.

La de ojos plateados asintió con la cabeza.

\- A mí también me ha pasado... Es raro.  
\- Ya ves. ¿Crees que el resto lo habrá notado?  
\- Sin duda.   
\- Nere, tal vez esté relacionado con mi presentimiento de ayer...  
\- ... Celina.

La nombrada puso atención a Nerea, quien tragó un poco de saliva.

\- Verás... Alba ayer sintió algo que, según ella, se asemejaba a la energía que se debe desprender cuando alguien... invoca algo.

La joven artista parpadeó varias veces. 

\- ¿Una invocación?  
\- Sí. Algo así. Tal vez, esa invocación tenga que ver con este aura tan extraña que podemos sentir.  
\- Entiendo... Creo que deberíamos hablarlo con las chicas.

Nerea asintió con la cabeza, para luego dirigirse a su sitio en la clase, pues la gente comenzaba a llegar.

.  
.  
.

En la clase de letras, Daniela se encontraba tranquilamente tomando apuntes como una alumna normal. Juraría que podía sentir algo diferente en el ambiente, pero, ¿qué?  
Miró por la ventana, pero no vio nada raro en el aire. De hecho, a simple vista parecía normal. ¿Era solo una sensación?  
Al paso de los minutos comenzó a sentirse observada. Miró de reojo a Kira de manera disimulada, aunque, la imagen de esa chica castaña durmiendo sobre su pupitre le hizo darse cuenta de que ella no era.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Se preguntó en voz muy baja, tratando de no llamar la atención de ninguno de sus compañeros.   
Miró por la ventana de nuevo. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver que había un mensaje escrito en el cristal con un líquido carmesí bastante sospechoso.

"Date la vuelta."

Con disimulación, la chica hizo lo que estaba escrito. Su cuerpo dejó de responder. Estaba en shock.  
Había un chaval de cabellos grises muy despeinados. Su ojo derecho también eran grises, el izquierdo, completamente blanco y tenía una brecha que le atravesaba desde las cejas hasta un poco más abajo de las mejillas. Su piel era extremadamente pálida, y también tenía múltiples heridas, cortes, moratones... Vestía con una chaqueta negra, una camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros rotos negros y unas deportivas grises. Su figura era transparentada y no tenía sombra.

\- Oh... ¿puedes verme?

Preguntó sorprendido aquel chaval, a lo que, la rubia se volvió a dar media vuelta y alzó la mano.

\- Profe, ¿puedo ir al baño? No me encuentro bien.

La profesora de latín accedió y Daniela le hizo al chico fantasma un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera.

Una vez en el baño de las chicas, cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

\- Bien... Ahora sí. 

La rubia carraspeó.

\- Quién eres y por qué estás aquí.  
\- Bien... Me llamo Ángel... Creo.

Aquello confundió a Daniela.

\- ¿Crees?  
\- Sí... Hace mucho que no me llaman por mi nombre... Bueno, directamente, ni siquiera me llaman.  
\- Vale, lo entiendo. Ahora, ¿qué haces aquí?  
\- Alguien ha destruido la línea que separa a los vivos de los espíritus.  
\- ¿¡Cómo!?  
\- Espera. No te alteres... Sé que la gente sobrenatural como tú, podéis hacer algo.  
\- Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que, ahora tenemos que lidiar con espíritus?

Ángel asintió, a lo que Daniela hizo una mueca de estrés.

\- No es tan difícil como parece, en serio. La única dificultad es el tiempo.  
\- ¿El tiempo?  
\- Tenéis un año y tres meses para arreglar este problema que se encuentra en este lugar.  
\- ¿Un año y tres meses? Vaya, igual sí que nos da tiempo.  
\- No os confiéis mucho. Los espíritus no dudarán en atacaros si ven que tratáis de expulsarles de este mundo.

La de ojos esmeralda se quedó un poco pensativa.

\- Tengo una pregunta más.  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¿A caso todos los espíritus habéis muerto por la misma causa?  
\- ... Sí. Por desgracia, a penas tengo recuerdos de mi vida pasada. Solo... sombras. Sombras oscuras como el azabache. Pesadillas que, día tras día se repetían sin cesar.  
\- Pesadillas, ¿eh?

El fantasma solo asintió. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde una clase alejada. Era el grito de un alumno.

\- ¿P-pero qué?  
\- Oh, no... Ya ha empezado...  
\- ¿Qué?

La rubia comenzó a sentirse mal y acabó desmayada en el suelo.

\- ... La reconquista.


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniela ha sido secuestrada por un espectro.

Las alarmas de la escuela se activaron de repente, indicando que algo grave acababa de suceder.   
Se ordenó que nadie saliera de sus aulas.  
Llegó la policía, y entraron algunos agentes veteranos, a un aula vacía y un tanto vieja, donde encontraron el cadáver de un alumno. La escena no era para nada agradable, ya que tanto la imagen de aquel niño con su carne destrozada y con alguna que otra extremidad desprendida de su cuerpo, y el olor a putrefacto que se podía respirar en el ambiente podían dar una tétrica ambientación a ese lugar.

Al cabo de un rato, los alumnos ya pudieron salir de sus aulas. Se les acababa de ordenar volver a sus casas y no volver por un tiempo.

\- Noah, esto no me gusta nada.

Dijo Andrew en un tono miedoso. Su cuerpo llevaba temblando de manera incontrolable, ya por un rato.   
El pelinegro suspiró antes de mirar hacia la dirección de la salida del centro.

\- A mí tampoco, Andrew. A mí tampoco.

Le costaba aceptarlo, pero sentía cierto miedo en lo más profundo de su ser. No dejaba de ser humano, después de todo.

\- Llevo desde el fin de semana sintiendo algo extraño, pero no he logrado identificar el qué.

Añadió peinándose con los dedos, el flequillo que le cubría la parte derecha de la cara. Su amigo le miró extrañado, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Algo extraño? ¿Como qué?

Preguntó. Ya que él no podía sentir nada sobrenatural, por lo menos le preguntaría a Noah sobre el tema.

\- Tal vez... ¿una invocación?  
\- ¿Insinuas que alguien ha invocado a Satanás?  
\- Bueno, soy ateo, pero sí. Se podría decir que han podido invocar una entidad no muy buena, que digamos.  
\- Ya veo... Apuesto a que las chicas y Kurai lo han notado.  
\- Seguro. Es demasiado obvio para nosotros. 

El móvil del ucraniano sonó, a lo que el chico decidió contestar a la llamada, viendo que se trataba del número de Celina.

\- ¿Celina?  
\- ANDREW. SOY MARÍA. TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA BASTANTE IMPORTANTE.

Aquello sonó hasta Noah, quien miró más desconfiado aún al móvil.

\- ¿Qué clase de problema?  
\- Es Daniela... Un espectro se la ha llevado.

Se pudo escuchar la preocupada voz de Coral.   
Los chicos se miraron entre sí, antes de que Andrew decidiera activar el altavoz, viendo que no había nadie alrededor.

\- ¿Estáis las demás bien?

Preguntó Noah. Esta situación empezaba a ponerle los pelos de punta.

\- Sí. Todas estamos bien, de momento.

Esta vez se escuchó la voz de Celina al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Ha sucedido algo más?  
\- Estamos sin agua, sin luz y sin electricidad en el instituto.

Andrew se sobresaltó un poco.

\- Pero, ¿qué hacéis ahí? ¿No véis que es peligroso?  
\- Sin Daniela no pensamos irnos.

Se escuchó a Nerea. Sorprendentemente, no se le notaba insegura ni nada por el estilo. Se le podía notar, hasta valiente.

\- ¿Kurai?  
\- No le hemos visto... A saber si está aquí dentro o no.

Se escuchó a Kira. Los chicos cruzaron sus miradas. ¿Sabría el albino sobre esa situación?

\- Vale. Escuchad, chicas. Ahora llamamos a Kurai y nos reunimos con vosotras ahí adentro. No os metáis en líos.

Avisó el pelinegro, poco antes de cortar la llamada.

\- ¿Es un gordo problema?  
\- ... Es un gordo problema.  
.  
.  
.  
En un aula apartada del resto, en el segundo piso de aquel instituto, una joven rubia abrió sus ojos de par en par, solo para verse atada de manos y piernas con unas cadenas bastante pesadas.

\- Ugh... ¿qué ha pasado?

Trató de recordar.

\- ... ¡!

Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo debido a la pesadez de aquellas cadenas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Plomo?  
\- Acero inoxidable.

Escuchó una voz y sintió una respiración en su nuca, poniéndole los vellos de punta y causándole un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

\- Ángel... ¿por qué?

Preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada a aquel espectro.

\- ¿Sabes lo injusta que es la muerte? Te aleja de los tuyos, te quita lo que te queda de humano... te roba los sentimientos que una vez tuviste por tu especie...

La de ojos verdes podía escuchar aquella voz, como si su dueño estuviera flotando alrededor de ella.

\- Pero... ¿por qué? ¿No querías que te ayudara?  
\- Oh, claro que me ayudarás...

Hubo un ligero instante de silencio.

\- ... ¡¡ME AYUDARÁS OFRECIÉNDOME TU CUERPO!!

Sentenció el espíritu. Su voz, fría como el hielo, resonó por todo el aula.   
De pronto, Daniela comenzó a recordar múltiples momentos de su vida que solo hacían que le doliera la cabeza y que se empezara a marear.

\- B-basta. No me encuentro bien.  
\- Te prometo que, después de esto no sentirás nada.

Aquello fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir cómo su mente se sumergía en un oscuro y eterno abismo en el fondo de su ser.  
.  
.  
.

Por otro lado, el grupo de chicas seguían buscando a Daniela. Acababan de llegar al segundo piso, cuando Nerea se quedó mirando al último aula de aquel pasillo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Nere?

Preguntó Coral, a lo que la nombrada no dio respuesta alguna.

\- Parece que debemos entrar ahí. Siento que hay algo ahí dentro.

Dijo María, algo desesperada por encontrar a su hermana. Celina le miró como si estuviera loca.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Ni de coña vamos a hacer eso.

Replicó, haciendo que Kira rodase sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has entrado en el "aula embrujada"?

Le dijo burlona a la joven artista, quien se tragó su orgullo para no cometer ninguna estupidez.  
Al querer abrir la puerta, Coral notó que estaba atascada.

\- Maldición. Estas puertas solo se pueden abrir o con una llave o desde dentro del aula.

Recordó en alto, cerrando sus puños.

\- C-chicas.

La voz de la rubia sonó, alertando a sus amigas y a su hermana.

\- ¡Hermana! Menos mal.  
\- T-tenéis que iros...

Mencionó débil, como si se fuera a desmoronar en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Dani, por favor, abre la puerta! ¡Vamos a ayudarte!

Dijo la de mechas turquesas, quien notó que, tras la puerta de aquella sala, una presencia oscura se encontraba apoyándose en la puerta de un modo muy débil.

\- Por favor. No sabemos qué te pasa, pero queremos ayudarte.  
\- ¡Iros ya!

Exclamó Daniela detrás de la puerta. Kira ya estaba de los nervios, así que, se puso a poca distancia de la puerta.

\- ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA O LA TIRO YO A GOLPES.  
\- N-no... P-por favor...

¡¡PUM!!  
Ese fue el ruido que produjo un puñetazo de Kira contra la puerta, que hizo que esta se abollara bastante. El resto del grupo se quedó en shock, cosa que cabró más a la de ojos miel, que comenzaba a emitir un brillo carmesí en su ojo derecho.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁIS MIRANDO? AYUDADME DE UNA VEZ.

Todas comenzaron a golpear la puerta, la cual cayó después de un rato.   
Entraron al aula, la cual estaba más oscura que el propio pasillo.

\- ¿Dani?

Llamó María, tratando de convencerse de que su hermana estaba bien.  
Una risa resonó por el lugar. Le pertenecía a Daniela, pero ella nunca se había reído de esa forma tan... loca.

\- Heh... hace tiempo que no empleo un cuerpo femenino... Mucho menos, uno sobrenatural.

Ante aquello mencionado, todas las chicas subieron la guardia. ¿Qué pasaba realmente?


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pelea "épica" (nótese el sarcasmo) entre Alba y Daniela.

La de ojos violáceos dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana. Podía sentir cómo el aura que antes podía percibir desaparecía, siendo sustituida por un aura oscura.

\- Maldita sea... ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi hermana!?

Alzó la voz. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de aquel tono rojizo que tendía a salir muy de vez en cuando. "Daniela" sonreía cínicamente.

\- Oh, ¿eres tú su hermana? Vaya, ya lo siento. Los espíritus no soportamos más tiempo la soledad y esto de no tener cuerpo... ya sabes. No es nada grato estar muerto.

Nerea se adelantó. Los bordes de sus pupilas e iris comenzaron a emitir un brillo añil, el cual también comenzaba a salir de sus manos, ahora transformadas en puños.  
De pronto unas potentes llamas de aquel color se hicieron presentes en sus puños, sus ojos se volvieron completamente de ese añil brillante y sus cabellos se volvieron blancos.   
Todo su ser no tardó en sorprender a sus amigas, quienes mantenían sus miradas en ella.

\- Devuélvenos a nuestra amiga.

Soltó fría, a pesar de que aquel espíritu no parecía intimidarse para nada.

\- Ya veo... Otro espíritu.

Las manos de Daniela produjeron llamas doradas y sus ojos brillaron también de este mismo color.

\- Alba...

Llamó Celina, a lo que la albina le miró por encima del hombro.

\- ... ella no deja de ser Daniela. Por favor, lo que sea que vayas o planeas hacer, ten cuidado.

La albina procesó aquellas palabras por unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

\- Tranquila. Los espíritus sabemos de pelear contra otros que ocupan el cuerpo de otro ser.

Celina sonrió levemente, agradeciéndole a Alba por su ayuda y comprensión.  
.  
.  
.

\- Ya estamos.

Dijo Andrew con su amigo pelinegro a un lado suyo, y al albino, al otro lado.

\- Puedo sentir que están en el segundo piso.  
\- Sí... en una clase abandonada.

El ucraniano arqueó una ceja, sin tener idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo el de ojos violetas.

\- Oh... ¿hay un aula abandonada?  
\- Sí. Desde hace tiempo.

Aclaró Noah, a lo que Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

\- Debía ser un aula en el que varias cosas paranormales pasaban. Si me preguntáis, yo no sé nada. Cuando llegué aquí me contaron varios rumores sobre ella.  
\- Pero, Noah, ¿por qué no te acercaste a ella, sabiendo que en ella ocurría algo paranormal?

Los tres comenzaron a subir por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

\- En primer lugar, porque pensaba que había algún grupo de gente que se había inventado aquello para gastar alguna que otra broma. En segundo lugar, porque, cuando llegué aquí, a penas controlaba mis poderes. Debido a ello tenía que ser precavido. Ya tenía suficiente con la responsabilidad de tener que ocultarlos ante el resto de personas.

Explicó, acabando justo cuando ya se encontraban ante la entrada de la clase. La puerta estaba abollada y tirada en el suelo.

\- Vaya... son algo brutas, ¿no?  
\- RUSO. TE OIGO.

Se escuchó la voz de Kira dentro de la clase, a lo que los chicos corrieron para ver lo que ocurría.  
La escena de la pelea de una Nerea albina y Daniela, ambas con llamas de colores cubriendo sus manos y ojos brillantes, les dejó boquiabiertos.

\- ¿Qué nos hemos perdido?

Preguntó Kurai. Coral señaló a la pelea de aquellas dos chicas.

\- Verás, Daniela está poseída por un espíritu. Como Nerea tiene ya uno dentro de ella, este se ha manifestado, tomando el control de su cuerpo, modificando un poco el físico, con los ojos y los cabellos.  
\- Ya veo-  
\- ¡Agh!

Las miradas se dirigieron a la de llamas añiles, a la cual le había sido proporcionado un golpe en el vientre.

\- Se nota que estás oxidada.  
\- Nunca tuve la necesidad de pelear de esta manera. No estoy tan mal de la csbeza como lo estás tú.  
\- Los vivos te han comido la cabeza, ¿no te das cuenta? Ahora que estás controlando a uno es tu oportunidad para poder vengar- Ugh...

Un golpe llameante fue lo que le proporcionó Alba en el corazón y el vientre del cuerpo contrario, dejándole arrodillado en el suelo, recuperando su respiración.

\- Yo no recurro a la venganza como medio de satisfacción. Además, no sé a ti, pero a mí los vivos no me han hecho absolutamente nada.  
\- Cómo se nota que no has estado en nuestro lugar...  
\- Cuéntame, entonces.  
\- Experimentos, toruras, hasta canibalismo. Imagínate todo aquello hasta la muerte.   
\- ... Es horrible.  
\- ¿Cierto? ¿Sabes para qué era todo aquello?

Alba negó con la cabeza, aún con la guardia en alto por si algo ocurría.

\- ... Todo para tener los poderes que tienes tú, o los de esas personas a las que consideras "amigas tuyas".

Kurai se mordió el labio. Acababa de recordar a alguien. Alguien harto de aquel infierno que él también vivió. Alguien que, desde el principio, juró venganza sobre aquellos que tanto daño le habían hecho.

\- ... Ángel.

Aquel nombre salió desde el fondo de su garganta, ganando la mirada de todos. Daniela volvió a sonreír.

\- Pero, mirad a quién tenemos aquí... Pensé que estabas muerto, como el resto de nosotros.  
\- Ángel, por favor. Eras como un hermano para mí.  
\- Si tanto te importaba, ¿por qué me abandonaste?

El silencio inundó la sala.

-... Porque... siempre fui un cobarde.

Dijo en un suspiro el albino.

\- Por lo menos lo has reconocido. Tú eres el culpable de lo que me he convertido.  
\- ¡Te equivocas! Fueron ellos. Ellos te cambiaron. Ellos fueron los que te quitaron lo poco que quedaba de humanidad en ti.  
\- ¿¡Por qué estás de su parte!? ¡No lo entiendo!

Gritó, entonces furioso, el espíritu que poseía a la joven rubia. Sus ojos brillaban rabiosos, amenazantes.

\- MALDITO. NO TE EXCUSES CON ALGUIEN QUE TE QUISO, INCLUSO CUANDO YA DEBÍA HABER PERDIDO SUS PROPIAS EMOCIONES.  
\- ¡¡Cállate, estúpida!!

Una fuerte ráfaga dorada mandó a la albina chocarse de espaldas contra la pared, rompiéndola un poco.   
Cayó inconsciente. Sus cabellos se volvieron negros y las llamas de sus manos desaparecieron.

\- Ya veo. Intentaba cubrir a esa niña de aspecto indefenso... ¿es realmente ella sobrenatural? Solo prece una entidad débil.

Noah y Celina corrieron hacia la posición de Nerea.

\- Nere, Nere.

Llamaba la castaña, agitando un poco a su amiga. Noah dirigió dos dedos a la yugular de la chica inconsciente.

\- ... ¡!

Se sobresaltó. Sintió miedo, inseguridad. No sabía qué hacer.   
Aquello lo notó Celina, quien lo miró con algo de miedo.

\- ¿Qué... ocurre?  
\- ... Su pulso es muy lento... No respira.

Dijo, poco antes de intentar reanimarla, presionando en su esternón para ver si su corazón podía ir más rápido.

\- Por favor, Nere. No me abandones.  
\- ¡¡SELLO DE LAS ALMAS: LIBERACIÓN!!

Gritó Kurai, antes de que el cuerpo de Daniela comenzara a brillar con intensidad.

\- ¿Q-qué es esto?  
\- Algo que te impedirá volverte a acercar a un mortal.  
\- ¿Piensas que soy el único?  
\- Para nada.

Entonces, el brillo cesó y el cuerpo de la rubia cayó al suelo desplomado.

\- ¡Hermana!

María corrió hacia su hermana inconsciente.

\- Chicas. Ya he llamado dos ambulancias.

Dijo Kira con su móvil en la mano.  
Noah seguía intentando reanimar a Nerea, solo desesperándose más y más.

\- No, por favor. 

Murmuró con miedo. No quería perderla... No PODÍA perderla.  
Las ambulancias llegaron y se llevaron a las dos jóvenes inconscientes, dejando al resto del grupo, apartados.


	25. 25 (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final de este volumen... Creo que no tengo nada más que añadir.

Justo cuando las ambulancias abandonaron el área, un terremoto se pudo sentir por todo el lugar. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirar algún edificio, pero fue suficiente como para hacer saber a toda la ciudad que algo iba a pasar.

\- No me lo puedo creer.

Murmuró María. Estaba destrozada. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Su hermana acababa de ser poseída por un fantasma sediento de venganza y Nerea... Bueno, Alba, había decidido hacer lo posible para salvarla.

\- María, tranqui-  
\- ¡NO, ANDREW! No puedo...

Dijo apretando con fuerza sus puños. El resto del grupo se sentía arrepentido. Noah seguía arrodillado en el suelo. Aún no había acabado de procesar lo ocurrido.

\- ... No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a nosotros? 

Dijo con voz desesperada. Quería llorar, pero al mismo tiempo quería mantener una compostura formal frente al resto del grupo.  
Kurai mantenía su mirada en el suelo. Se sentía el más culpable del grupo.

\- ...Todo es mi culpa. Tuve que haberos avisado de todo este caos.

Dijo de pronto, ganando la mirada del resto.

\- Kurai, sé que no nos avisaste de algo así, específicamente. Sin embargo, no puedes tú cargar con toda la culpa. La verdadera culpa la tienen los que han hecho esta invocación.

Afirmó Coral.

\- Pero... Daniela y Nerea... Ambas han tenido que pelear con técnicas espectrales que han dañado su interior. Ambas eran inocentes... ¡NINGUNO DE VOSOTROS DEBERÍA ESTAR METIDO EN ESTE LÍO!

Gritó en agonía antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a brillar. De pronto, el albino desapareció, dejando al grupo boquiabierto.

\- A caso él...

Comenzó Celina, en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Kira optó por acabar su oración.

\- ... ¿era un fantasma? Eso parece.

Miraron donde Kurai había desaparecido. Coral pudo ver una especie de energía, manifestada en un leve fuego fatuo.

\- ¿Kurai? ¿Eres tú?

Aquel fuego desapareció de repente, dejando a la de mechas con las dudas.

\- ¡Espera, Kurai!

Se sobresaltó extendiendo un brazo, como si quisiera alcanzar la llama que se acababa de esfumar.

\- ... Coral, ¿qué has visto?

Preguntó Andrew, a lo que la nombrada señaló donde había visto la llama.

\- Había una especie de fuego fatuo. Ha desaparecido justo cuando he mencionado el nombre de Kurai.  
\- ... Entonces, no hay duda. Era él.

Todos se quedaron pensativos. ¿Cómo era posible? Kurai tenía cuerpo físico, era visto por todo el mundo... ¿Cómo es que era un fantasma?

\- ... Tiene sentido.

Comenzó Noah, ganando la atención de Coral.

\- Mira. Él afirmó que sufrió mucho, nos enseñó heridas muy profundas, incluso afirmó saber de la existencia de más gente sobrenatural, aunque no fueran de nacimiento.  
\- ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?  
\- ... Kurai ha cumplido su misión como espectro en este mundo. Él necesitaba avisarnos de este desastre, después, se iría al más allá.  
\- ... ¿Volverá?

El de ojos azules negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé. Si Nere estuviera aquí...

Se mordió el labio inferior. El saber que aquella chica había sido herida gravemente física y psicológicamente le llenaba de culpabilidad.  
Optó por tomar un respiro para tranquilizarse un poco.

\- ... Ella... sabría qué hacer.

Se atrevió a acabar su oración, logrando a duras penas, ahorrarse los sentimientos frente a los demás.  
Kira suspiró.

\- Será mejor... que volvamos a nuestras casas. No pintamos nada aquí.

Dijo, sorprendentemente arrepentida de algún modo. Parecía estar tirando su orgullo por la ventana.

\- ... Tienes razón. Vamos.

Dijo Andrew, dirigiéndose a la salida del edificio.

Una vez afuera, las miradas de todo el grupo se encontraban en shock. La atmósfera estaba incluso más densa que antes. El cielo se distorsionaba y había tomado un color violeta bastante extraño. Una enorme luna llena roja se imponía en el cielo, aunque, no había ni una sola estrella.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿El Apocalipsis?

Se alteró Celina. No podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo. 

\- ... Espero ser la única que vea esto, porque no me puedo creer todo lo que lleva ocurriendo hoy.

Añadió Coral con tono desesperado. Parecía que el mundo se había vuelto totalmente en contra de aquel grupo por alguna razón.

Caminaron por las calles, donde no vieron a ninguna persona andando o vehículo circulando, lo cual era raro. Aquella ciudad tendía a estar viva las veinticuatro horas del día, todos los días del año.

\- AAAHHH

Oyeron de pronto viniendo de un callejón. 

\- Me asomaré yo.

Dijo Noah, señalándole al resto que fueran detrás de él.  
Al asomarse por una esquina de un muro pudo ver una desagradable escena de un espíritu comiéndose, lo que parecía ser un fresco cadáver humano.

\- Mierda.

Maldijo el de ojos azules, antes de dirigirse a sus amigos.

\- Me temo que no estamos del todo a salvo.

Explicó, preocupando más aún a sus oyentes.

\- No convendría salir de una casa por mucho tiempo. Estos espíritus son despiadados. Si tan solo estuviera Kurai para aconsejarnos... 

Apretó los puños durante unos segundos. Luego, se relajó.

\- No. Él nos ha dejado a nuestra suerte. Nosotros somos quienes tenemos que parar esto.

Kira ladeó la cabeza ante aquello. Sonaba alocado, pero serio, al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Como una revolución?

Preguntó Coral. Ella también dudaba un poco sobre aquello. ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias? ¿Saldría todo bien? ¿Habrían más bajas? Todo aquello eran riesgos a los que se tenían miedo coger.

\- Exactamente. Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que esos espíritus vuelvan del mundo al que pertenecen, y debemos también, devolver el equilibrio a este mundo.

Todos se quedaron pensativos. Querían salvar el mundo, pero no se veían preparados.  
María decidió hablar.

\- No tenemos entrenamiento, tenemos dos miembros inconscientes que, quién sabe si siquiera van a despertar pronto; los espíritus estos saben de nuestra existencia y de lo que nos puede afectar una mínima baja. ¿Crees en serio que hay que tomar medidas así?

Noah le miró de reojo. Su ojo visible comenzó a brillar de ese azul luminoso que tanto podía intimidar a alguien. Se le notaba enfadado.

\- ¿A caso no ves lo que está pasando? María, entiendo tu miedo-  
\- ¡No! No lo entiendes. Daniela es la única familia que tengo, y me niego rotundamente a perderla.

Discutió, claramente molesta ante la actitud del pelinegro.

\- María, cálma-  
\- Celina, ni se te ocurra pedirme que me calme. 

Sus ojos violáceos se tornaron de un rojo brillante y amenazante.

\- María, Celina tiene razón, ¿no lo ves?

Trató de hacerle razonar Kira. La de cabellos oscuros suspiró.

\- Me voy. Pierdo el tiempo estando con vosotros. Sabía desde el principio que no iba a ser buena idea esto de juntarnos no-sé-cuántas personas sobrenaturales.

Dijo amarga antes de retirarse del lugar.

\- ... Celina, Kira, Coral, Andrew... Nosotros también volveremos a nuestras casas.  
\- ... Bien.

Cada uno se fue por un camino diferente, con miedos, inseguridades y tristeza en sus interiores.

Claro estaba, aquello no iba a ser para nada fácil.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Me sobra imaginación? Tal vez.


End file.
